Sur la route
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Kakashi et Iruka partent ensemble en mission d'espionnage. Seuls sur la route, face au danger et à la solitude, petit à petit leur relation change. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, j'en laisse l'honneur et la gloire à Masashi Kishimoto son immortel créateur.

**Spoil**: De toute la partie du manga a partir de la nouvelle saison et des épisodes rajoutés de l'anime.

**Attention**: Après moult péripéties et embuscades, nos héros succomberont à l'appel des sens et de Kanzeon Bossatsu, Déesse hermaphrodite du yaoi. Soyez prévenus.

**Bla-bla**: Je me suis décidée à écrire une histoire sérieuse sur Iruka et Kakashi parce que j'en avais marre des fics certes drôles mais débiles que je fais. J'espère même réussir à glisser un peu de angst là-dedans... Je vais essayer le plus possible de garder tout ce petit monde _in character_, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 1: Konoha.

Tsunade, princesse des Limaces, pigeon extraordinaire et Cinquième Hokage regardait la ville étendue à ses pieds. Le crépuscule commençait à cacher certains pans, mais la reconstruction qui affectait en ce moment même le village était bien visible. Lentement mais sûrement, le village caché de la Feuille renaissait de ses cendres. La paix reprenait ses droits et bientôt, la tranquillité règnerait de nouveau pour les shinobis du Pays du Feu. Peut-être le poids qu'il y avait sur son coeur disparaîtrait enfin.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un cri. Elle se retourna, prête à jurer à Shizune qu'elle n'avait pris que quelques secondes de repos et qu'elle était prête à reprendre son travail maintenant là tout de suite... Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de Shizune dans le bureau, elle était seule.

Le cri suraigu repris et elle regarda par la fenêtre vers le ciel. Un rapace volait aux alentours du Palais. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste rapide et l'aigle royal fondit vers le perchoir. Elle se hâta de lui tendre un morceau de viande fraîche et il accepta de lui laisser prendre le message attaché à sa patte.

Elle déjoua les différents pièges sur le rouleau, prit garde à désactiver le sceau d'autodestruction et décoda vite le message. L'aigle royal n'était pas un animal que les ninjas de Konoha utilisaient à la légère, il était souvent associé à des messages urgents et graves. Elle parcourut le message très vite, son cerveau commençant à analyser presque immédiatement les implications de ce qui s'y lisait.

"Shizune!"

Elle ouvrit à toute volée la porte de son bureau. Son assistante, élève et meilleure amie releva la tête.

"Il me faut la liste de tous les ninjas disponibles immédiatement. Fais vite."

xxx

Umino Iruka, shinobi ordinaire du village caché de la Feuille, chuunin et professeur momentanément au chômage de l'Académie de Konoha était pour la deuxième fois de la journée en train de ranger et de nettoyer son appartement. Non pas que le dit appartement en eût besoin vu qu'il était déjà irréprochablement propre et rangé, mais Iruka avait besoin de s'occuper et Tsunade-sama lui avait interdit de s'approcher du Palais du Hokage et l'avait sommé de prendre du repos. Le problème étant bien entendu qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de prendre du repos. Il avait besoin de faire un travail stupide et répétitif qui viderait sa tête de tout ce qui pouvait s'y bousculer.

Depuis l'attaque du village par le Sable et Orochimaru sa vie avait basculé. L'homme qu'il respectait le plus avait été tué par un psychopathe qui avait été son élève. Il avait été obligé de réconforter les enfants qui lui avaient été confiés alors que lui-même ne savait pas s'il allait se remettre de sa peine... Et puis il y avait eu Mizuki...

Il retourna à son ménage avec plus d'entrain. Il ne devait pas emprunter cette voie-là. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, mais la routine qu'il avait tenté d'établir après cette horrible mission n'avait rien fait pour le distraire... Il avait tenté de travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement mais le Hokage l'avait renvoyé pour qu'il aille se reposer... Comme s'il pouvait!

Il mit toute sa force dans son bras et frotta comme un dément des traces de graisse imaginaire.

Il se bagarrait avec l'arrière de sa cuisinière quand son oreille aiguisée de ninja entendit un bruit qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Quelqu'un tapait au carreau. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'étrange s'il n'avait pas vécu au troisième étage d'un immeuble sans balcon ni vis à vis... Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule explication possible.

Il abandonna avec joie ses gants et son éponge et fonça vers la fenêtre. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas souvent à un simple chuunin comme lui, mais cela faisait battre son coeur beaucoup plus vite. La peur et l'excitation le poussèrent vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et l'un des oiseaux blancs du Hokage vint se poser sur son épaule. D'un geste un peu tremblant, il se saisit du sac à dos d'urgence qu'il tenait toujours prêt comme un bon soldat et sortit de chez lui en laissant un mot dans la boîte à lettre de sa voisine pour qu'elle arrose les plantes.

xxx

Hatake Kakashi, génie extraordinaire, ex-anbu, jounin du village de la Feuille et pervers qui s'affiche avait le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Ce qui ne l'empêchait bien sûr pas de surveiller ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Car voyez-vous, Kakashi avait fait une promesse. Une promesse débile qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir de faire, mais une promesse tout compte fait. Or il était un homme d'honneur comme son maître avant lui et il tenait ses promesses.

Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'il était en repos forcé pour réplétion de chakra, il surveillait deux jeunes shinobis qui s'entraînaient sans relâche. Il n'aimait pas avoir à s'occuper des petiots, mais Gai le lui avait fait promettre alors qu'il était coincé sur son lit d'hôpital, alors plutôt que de passer deux autres heures à l'entendre beugler sur la beauté et la force de la jeunesse, il avait donné sa promesse de veiller sur l'entraînement des "fières jeunes pousses de Konoha!" comme l'avait si bien présenté Gai.

Les bourgeons de Gai s'entraînaient fort heureusement très bien tout seuls et Kakashi se contentait de temps en temps de crier un conseil: redresse ton coude; tends plus la jambe... et de retourner dans le monde paisible et merveilleux du _Paradis du Batifolage_. Ça valait sans doute mieux pour tout le monde. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il abîme l'équipe de Gai en plus de la sienne...

Par tous les Hokage, même le simple fait de penser à eux faisait se serrer ses entrailles. Il avait poussé l'un de ses élèves à la trahison et les deux autres avaient étés confiés à d'autres maîtres... Il ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative d'oubli. Mais comme toujours, l'obscurité ne lui amena que de nouvelles raisons de souffrir.

Un appel d'air tout près de lui le poussa à relever la tête et ouvrir son seul oeil valide. Un oiseau blanc se posait sur son épaule avec l'aisance et l'assurance tranquille d'un chat. Il était temps d'arrêter la séance d'entraînement et de passer à quelque chose qui le ferait oublier pendant un instant l'échec que représentait sa vie.

xxx

Iruka attendait devant les grandes portes du bureau des Hokages. Son sac était sur son dos, sa posture était fière et droite. Il était fin prêt à partir en mission quelle qu'elle soit.

"Yo!"

Une multitude de feuilles vola dans la salle d'attente. Une seule personne dans tout Konoha avait le culot d'arriver aussi nonchalamment dans le Palais du Hokage. Iruka se retourna pour saluer avec un sourire poli l'arrivée du jounin masqué.

"Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei."

L'autre haussa un sourcil en signe de reconnaissance et sortit son infâme livre à la couverture orange. Au moins cette fois-ci n'y avait-il pas d'enfants à proximité.

Iruka allait se retourner et abandonner Kakashi à ses lectures perverses quand il se rappela qu'il avait une dette envers le Ninja Copieur.

"Merci de m'avoir prêté Pakkun."

Kakashi leva les yeux de son petit livre orange, surpris.

"Grâce à lui nous avons facilement suivi la trace de Mizuki."

Iruka s'inclina rigidement pour montrer ses respects.

"Ça lui fait du bien de sortir de temps en temps..."

Et le visage déjà bien caché du jounin disparut derrière son livre.

Décidément, cet homme était tout sauf sociable et son sens de la politesse laissait à désirer. Mais c'était un shinobi de la Feuille et pour cela, Iruka le respectait, même si le simple fait de le voir se promener avec ce torchon lui donnait envie de lui tordre de cou.

"Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, vous pouvez passer."

Shizune ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes se contemplèrent une fraction de seconde. Le visage d'Iruka annonçait son étonnement; il allait devoir travailler avec lui? Celui de Kakashi accusait une légère surprise; ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'équipier.

Tsunade-sama était agitée. Ça se voyait à sa manière de ne pas tenir en place et à la façon qu'avait son visage de se plisser autour de ses lèvres.

"Hatake Kakashi et Umino Iruka au rapport."

En tant qu'officier le plus gradé, Kakashi les annonça tous les deux.

"Repos."

La formidable brute qui pouvait détruire une montagne à mains nues et se trouvait accessoirement être leur Hokage se mit derrière son bureau, les mains posées sur le cadre de bois, les seins sur le point de déborder de son énorme décolleté.

"A partir de maintenant vous êtes tous deux en mission de classe A top secret."

Ils acquiescèrent. Tout ce qui allait se dire ne pourrait sortir de ce bureau et toute fuite les amènerait en cour martiale.

"Je viens de recevoir un message d'urgence d'un de nos espions au Pays de la Foudre. Le Son essaye de gagner des alliés. Une délégation officielle est arrivée au village caché des Nuages. Mais il y a plus inquiétant. Plusieurs de nos espions infiltrés dans tout le pays et de nos informateurs sont morts."

"Une trahison?"

Iruka n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre cette voix si sérieuse et froide s'échapper de la gorge du jounin pervers.

"C'est possible. Nous n'en savons rien."

Le silence se fit, lourd et pesant tandis que tous les présents considéraient la possibilité d'un traître infiltré dans les rangs.

"Jusqu'à nouvel ordre les communications par animaux sont interdites, nos hommes sont donc seuls. C'est là que vous intervenez."

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux couleur chocolat du chuunin.

"Iruka, vous savez manipuler les marionnettes?"

"Je..."

Les regards lourds et puissants du Hokage et du soldat d'élite se posèrent sur lui, faisant hésiter les mots dans sa gorge. Le chuunin se reprit et continua d'une voix sûre de maître d'école.

"Je connais quelques techniques du théâtre de marionnettes traditionnelles du Pays du Feu et je sais jouer quelques unes des pièces les plus connues."

"Ce sera suffisant."

Elle attrapa trois rouleaux sur son bureau.

"Vous allez traverser le Pays de la Foudre en tant que marionnettistes ambulants et prévenir nos hommes. Kakashi voilà le rouleau des contacts, il ne sort pas de Konoha."

"Oui Hokage-sama."

"Iruka vous montrerez à Kakashi les mouvement de base. Voici des rouleaux sur les techniques plus avancées et les histoires traditionnelles les plus répandues."

Elle remis les deux rouleaux restant au chuunin.

"Vous partez demain à l'aube lorsque les portes ouvriront. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à passer chez Mako-chan pour les derniers détails."

_Mako-chan?_ pensa Iruka cependant toujours aussi concentré et rigide.

"Votre priorité est l'information, alors pas d'acte héroïque. J'espère que c'est compris."

En gros, si on rencontre des ennuis on file la queue entre les jambes faire notre rapport à Konoha...

"Oui, Hokage-sama." dirent-ils d'une voix claire.

"Rompez."

xxx

Ils sortirent en silence du bureau et Iruka suivit sans même y penser son supérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il était associé à une mission d'une telle importance. En tant que ninja classe moyenne ses missions n'avaient encore jamais été au dessus de rang B. Maintenant le sort de plusieurs personnes reposait sur ses épaules.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Iruka leva automatiquement les yeux et crut à une blague de la part du jounin. Ils étaient arrêtés à côté de plusieurs maisons de bain dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Kakashi frappa à une porte sans aucun néon ni signe distinctif.

"Voilà, j'arrive!"

Un jeune homme pâle et féminin leur ouvrit la porte en souriant.

"Kakashi-san! Nous vous attendions. Iruka-sensei, comment allez-vous?"

"Shi... Shin?"

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit encore plus grand.

"Cela faisait longtemps."

C'était un euphémisme. Il y avait plusieurs années que Shin avait été son élève. Un orphelin maigre et pâle aux traits féminins qui se faisait écraser par ses camarades et mépriser par les filles pour ses cheveux et ses cils plus beaux que ceux de beaucoup de femmes. Il avait réussi à passer genin avec beaucoup de difficulté et avait disparu, du jour au lendemain. Iruka avait été fou d'inquiétude et l'avait cherché dans tout le village. Il avait fallu que le Troisième lui-même vienne le rassurer sur l'avenir de son élève pour qu'il cesse de passer le village au peigne fin. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le droit de savoir ce qu'il était véritablement advenu de lui. Seul les anbu disparaissaient ainsi de la vie du village... Il s'était inquiété encore plus.

"Alors voilà où tu étais caché."

Ses bras blancs étaient vierges de tout tatouage et il ne portait pas de masque. A dire vrai il portait une sorte de kimono moulant qui s'arrêtait en haut des cuisses. Une nouvelle inquiétude vint faire frissonner le coeur du professeur. Où diantre étaient-ils? Et qui était cette Mako-chan?

"L'entraînement de Mako-sensei est rude et les trois premières années il m'est interdit de quitter la maison... Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à vous inquiéter."

Le sourire de Shin était sincère, il n'était pas famélique et ses yeux n'avaient aucunement l'air vide d'enfants traumatisés.

"Bienvenue. Kakashi, Iruka-san."

La nouvelle venue était grande comme un homme et avec des épaules que n'aurait pas reniées Asuma, ses bras étaient blancs mais des muscles jouaient visiblement sous la peau pâle. Son visage était fardé comme celui d'une femme des quartiers de plaisir. Le coeur d'Iruka sombra dans sa poitrine.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de vains métiers dans un village de ninja et que chacun à sa façon contribuait à la survie des enfants de Konoha, mais il n'aimait pas penser que l'un de ses élèves ait pu devenir... le réconfort d'une nuit dûment rémunérée...

"Shin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Iruka-san. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur la façon dont vous l'avez aidé à passer l'examen des genin. C'est vraiment un enfant hors pair, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui."

Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents et Iruka ne put empêcher sa politesse innée de lui rendre son sourire. Après tout, si le Troisième avait pensé que c'était la bonne voie et que Shin était heureux...

"Suivez-moi, nous avons beaucoup à faire."

Mako-chan les entraîna dans un couloir sombre.

Beaucoup de choses à faire? Des choses de quel genre? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette maison? Pourquoi Tsunade-sama avait-elle trouvé bon de les envoyer ici juste avant une mission aussi importante?

"Je vous en prie, installez-vous, je suis à vous dans une minute."

Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent quand il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Un mannequin de couturière, des étagères débordantes de tissus, des ciseaux et des épingles qui s'étalaient à leur aise sur la table... Un atelier de couture?

"Oh, aurais-je oublié de mentionner que Mako-chan est la couturière attitrée de Konoha?"

Une lueur de pure malice brillait dans les yeux de Kakashi et Iruka dut compter jusqu'à trente pour se retenir d'exploser et d'essayer vainement d'étrangler le ninja de classe supérieure.

"Vous pouvez vous déshabiller, messieurs, je ne veux plus voir que vos caleçons."

La voix de Mako-chan était inflexible et Iruka se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire un formidable professeur d'académie. Il se hâta de lui obéir, non sans essayer de réprimer la petit rougeur insidieuse qui menaçait de prendre possession de ses joues. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se tenir en caleçon devant d'autres personnes que son miroir. Kakashi lui enleva ses vêtements avec la tranquillité de l'habitude.

"Reprenons depuis le début. Vous êtes des artistes ambulants. Vous êtes donc plus pauvres que pauvres et vous vivez de l'envie des gens de se divertir. Donc vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous payer des caleçons. Ce sera des slips que j'ai achetés au marché d'un village du Pays du Feu. J'espère les avoir pris à votre taille, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème."

Elle posa un paquet de slips blancs dans un panier d'osier.

"Passons à votre corps... Défaites vos cheveux, Iruka-san et Kakashi, retire-moi ce bandeau. Donc, un cache oeil renforcé avec du plomb comme d'habitude pour le sharingan..."

Iruka essaya très fort de ne pas se tourner vers son compagnon pour le voir sans son bandeau, même si la curiosité le tuait.

"Quant au masque, c'est tout simplement non. Si ça ne te plait pas tu n'auras qu'à te faire pousser la barbe."

Le chuunin essaya un moment d'imaginer Hatake Kakashi, le jounin génial avec la barbe d'Asuma mais dut s'arrêter avant de laisser ses gloussements le trahir.

"A nous, jeune homme. La cicatrice sur le nez devra rester, ce sera une preuve de votre vie aventureuse. Par contre les cheveux sont trop bien lavés, vous n'aurez pas de shampooing, c'est trop cher, mais du savon devrait faire l'affaire et un peu de citron leur donnera du brillant. Vous attacherez les cheveux sur le bas de la nuque avec un lacet à la manière des gens du nord du Pays du Feu."

Elle se détourna de lui et fouilla dans un de ses placards.

"Vous venez d'un village des montagnes du Nord du Pays appelé Chêne. Vous avez fait partie de la troupe d'opéra de Maître Lanksi, mais vous avez préféré vous tourner vers l'art du théâtre de marionnettes."

Elle sortit deux tuniques et deux pantalons usés.

"Il fait froid au Nord et vous allez devoir vous déplacer au Pays de la Foudre où la pluie et le vent font rage. Les moutons du Nord donnent une laine chaude et fine dont on fait ce genre de tuniques et de pantalon. La teinture coûte cher alors les teintes sont grises. Je vous ai donné assez pour pouvoir faire la lessive une à deux fois par semaine. Essayez-le que je vérifie les tailles."

Iruka enfila la tunique matelassée de laine et le pantalon qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Il attacha la ceinture rudimentaire et dégagea ses cheveux du col.

"Bon, on dirait que Shin a fait du bon boulot. Même si vous êtes tous les deux bien plus maigres que la dernière fois que vous avez été mesurés..."

Elle passa quelques épingles et refit certains ourlets.

"Je vous ai rajouté pour chacun un habit de fête. Que ce soit bien clair, c'est votre habit le plus précieux, vous ne le portez que pour deux raisons: vous faites partie d'un festival ou vous voulez impressionner une fille."

Elle sortit deux simples kimonos aux motifs discrets qui faisait en effet habit de fête par rapport à ce qu'ils portaient.

"Les chaussures sont des sandales en corde. Vous avez des chaussettes pour les nuits d'hiver."

Iruka passa les chaussures et sentit la corde frotter contre ses pieds sensibles... Ça promettait...

"Passons maintenant aux armes. Vous avez été apprentis dans une troupe d'opéra, vous savez donc manier l'épée. Il y en a deux dans la carriole, cependant, vous ne les portez pas à la ceinture puisque vous n'êtes pas nobles. Si vous devez tirer l'épée, veillez à ne pas laisser de témoins."

Le professeur déglutit. Il avait déjà tué, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le moins du monde envie de recommencer.

"Vos vêtements contiennent des armes en cas d'extrême urgence. Vous trouverez deux poches sur le devant de vos pantalons qui peuvent contenir jusqu'a quatre kunai et deux poches derrière pour deux shuriken. Une réserve de kunai et de shuriken se trouve cachée dans le faux plancher au dessus de l'essieu de la carriole. Vous portez tous deux un couteau à la ceinture. C'est l'un de vos plus grands trésors parce qu'il vous permet de fabriquer les jouets que vous vendez et de construire les marionnettes de votre théâtre. A l'intérieur de votre tunique huit petites poches peuvent accueillir des fioles: poudre de sommeil, poudre de confusion, anti-poison, aphrodisiaque, poudre de vérité, anesthésiant, poudre d'oubli et cyanure."

Les shinobi hochèrent la tête.

"Je ne vous rappellerai pas de faire attention aux filles avec qui vous couchez, vous connaissez les risques."

Kakashi jeta un regard goguenard vers le chuunin rougissant.

"C'est tout pour les vêtements, passons à l'équipement. Votre bien le plus précieux est votre théâtre démontable et le coffre à marionnettes. Vous savez coudre?"

"Je sais raccommoder des vêtements, à peine plus..." avoua le dauphin.

"Je sais coudre." fut la réponse plate et paisible du génie au sharingan.

"Bien, Kakashi, je te montrerais comment fabriquer les vêtements des marionnettes. Il y a du tissu pour ça dans le coffre. Ça vous occupera le soir lors des veillées."

Iruka se sentit gêné, mais la couture n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort et les ourlets de ses pantalons laissaient vraiment à désirer.

"Vous possédez une carriole qui abrite vos affaires et un cheval. Ce ne sera pas un cheval ninja, mais il est pour vous presque plus précieux que votre vie. Sans lui, c'est les chemins à pied et vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour vous en racheter un."

Les yeux trop maquillés de Mako-chan se plantèrent dans les leurs et ils se hâtèrent d'acquiescer.

"Vous aurez un chien. Je laisse à Kakashi le soin de décider lequel. Ai-je oublié quelque chose?"

Iruka ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Si il était honnête avec lui-même il s'avouerait qu'il était quelque peu perdu sous toutes ces instructions.

"Nos noms."

L'énorme main de la couturière rencontra son front.

"Bien sûr, merci Kakashi. Vous êtes à présent Shiro et Kuro du village du Chêne."

"On dirait des noms de chiens..."

"Ce sont des noms d'artistes pauvres, quand vous serez connu dans tous les Pays vous en changerez pour ce que vous voudrez. Je crois que c'est tout. Iruka-san, vous pouvez vous changer et partir. Les vêtements vous seront livrés dans une à deux heures. Le départ aura lieu à l'aube à la Porte Nord."

xxx

Iruka regarda par la fenêtre la course lente de la lune. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, il avait rangé les dernières traces de son ménage. Demain il allait sortir du Pays du Feu...

Cette mission allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Il allait changer d'air, de rythme de vie, de paysage et quand il reviendrait il pourrait reprendre sa vie à zéro et respirer enfin de nouveau.

La lune lui sourit depuis le ciel nocturne.

xxx

Shiro: blanc

Kuro: noir.

Ce sont habituellement des noms de chien ou de chat.


	2. La route du Nord

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. C'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla**: Merci aux reviewers. Je suis rentrée assez déprimée après avoir vu ma mère-grand qui est bien souffrante et j'avoue que les reviews m'ont donné envie de me remettre à écrire et de vous offrir ce deuxième chapitre.

Bonne Lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 2: La Route du Nord

xxx

Iruka détestait le silence. Il aimait le calme qui régnait parfois dans sa salle de classe quand ses élèves étaient en contrôle, mais il détestait le vide atroce qui se créait quand il n'y avait plus que lui et ses pensées. Voilà pourquoi Iruka chantait en conduisant leur carriole.

"Mon petit oiseau a pris sa volée,

Mon petit oiseau a pris sa volée,

A pris sa... à la volette

A pris sa... à la volette

A pris sa volée..."

Ils étaient partis à l'aube de Konoha, laissant derrière eux le village qui les avait vu naître pour aller suivre Dame Fortune sur les routes. Gloire, leur jument maigre et efflanquée tirait la carriole d'un pas serein. La route du Nord était incroyablement calme en ce beau matin d'été, le soleil frappait au-dessus de leurs têtes, les abords de la forêt qu'ils longeaient retentissaient de chants d'oiseau et à présent de la voix à peu près juste d'Iruka.

"Est allé se mettre sur un oranger,

Est allé se mettre sur un oranger..."

"C'est une chanson un peu vieillotte, non?"

La voix de Kakashi s'était élevée de derrière le siège du conducteur. Iruka grinça des dents et se remit à chanter bien plus fort et bien plus faux.

" Sur un o... à la volette

Sur un o... à la volette

Sur un oranger..."

Un soupir profond se fit entendre derrière lui, suivi par le pathétique gémissement d'un chien. Génial, si même le chien s'en mêlait...

Iruka jeta un regard au chien allongé à ses pieds comme une descente de lit. Grand, incroyablement maigre, avec un regard triste à faire pleurer les pierres et le pelage ras d'un gris fantomatique, Eclair, ne savait ne semblait-il rien faire d'autre que regarder le monde depuis le plancher. Ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler son maître en ce moment même allongé sur le plancher avec la nonchalance d'un chat qui s'installe devant une cheminée et attend qu'on lui serve son repas. Ils avaient tiré au sort le premier tour de conduite et Dame Chance aimant les pervers séducteurs avait bien sûr favorisé Kakashi plutôt que l'honnête et travailleur professeur.

Au bout d'un moment, la gorge un peu sèche et rauque, le brun cessa de chanter et s'imagina sans peine le sourire moqueur qu'esquissèrent les fines lèvres de son compagnon de voyage.

Dans un geste terriblement mature, il se retourna pour lui tirer la langue puis se concentra de nouveau sur la route que Gloire suivait avec son pas de bête de somme pas pressée. La forêt qui les entourait semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini, le soleil poudroyait et l'herbe verdoyait, pour peu ils auraient aussi bien pu ne pas bouger, plongés comme ils l'étaient dans un paysage immobile. Iruka inspira un bon coup et laissa son esprit rejoindre les cieux azurés. Peut-être que maintenant, hors des murailles du village, seul face à la nature somptueuse du Pays du Feu, il réussirait à atteindre la paix et la sérénité qui le fuyaient depuis un temps.

Un vent léger soufflait sur son visage, les sabots de Gloire produisaient un son régulier et presque hypnotique, l'ombre de la toiture de la carriole tremblotait sur ses mains. Les cigales s'étaient éveillées et commençaient à chanter les merveilles de l'été. Un petit moment, Iruka ferma les yeux, confiant leur destin à Gloire. Son coeur commença à se calmer et à se régler sur le pas régulier du cheval. Son corps prit sa place au sein de l'orchestre naturel qui les entourait...

Puis le vent souffla à travers les bambous, les faisant siffler et il se retrouva de nouveau dans cette forêt de bambous, Mizuki face à lui, souriant pendant qu'il détruisait un à un tous les souvenirs heureux de leur enfance.

Iruka ouvrit les yeux, un goût de bile traînait dans sa bouche. Il saisit sa gourde, se rinça la bouche et recommença à chanter.

"Belle qui tient ma vie

Captive dans tes yeux..."

xxx

Kakashi était têtu. Il avait décidé bien longtemps auparavant, quand il était encore genin de ne jamais montrer qu'il s'ennuyait en mission. Mais cette fois-ci c'était dur. Il était coincé dans une carriole avec le chuunin le plus terne et le plus rigide que la terre eût porté. Il connaissait suffisamment Iruka-sensei pour savoir que c'était un homme régi par des principes aussi étroits que les couloirs de l'Académie. Il était rempli de la conviction qu'il savait mieux que tout le monde ce qui était bon pour tout un chacun. Naruto et Sasuke étaient trop jeunes pour participer à l'examen chuunin; lire des livres interdits au moins de dix-huit ans c'était donner le mauvais exemple aux jeunes; arriver en retard était le comble de l'impolitesse... C'était un homme bon, certes, comme le prouvait son comportement avec Naruto et tous les petits chenapans de Konoha, mais c'était aussi un homme qui ne pouvait parler que de son travail: ses élèves, leurs progrès, leur réussite, la santé du Hokage... Iruka était du genre à avoir comme hobby la collection de timbres ou encore de calligraphies de maîtres...

Il réprima un frisson à la pensée du chuunin devant ses lourds livres remplis de timbres poussiéreux.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il avait été interdit de livre. Mako-chan lui avait formellement prohibé la lecture du _Paradis du Batifolage_. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était un ouvrage dont le grand public ne pouvait comprendre toute la profondeur métaphysique... Il avait accepté de respecter les conseils de son aînée. Mais là où il avait hurlé c'était quand cette charmante montagne de muscle lui avait dit qu'aucun livre n'était permis pendant cette mission. Ils étaient trop pauvres pour se les payer et ne devraient savoir lire les panneaux indicateurs qu'avec grande difficulté.

Il était donc à moitié allongé dans la minuscule carriole avec à peine la place pour étendre ses longues jambes. L'air était déjà chaud alors que le soleil s'était à peine levé depuis quelques heures et il pouvait imaginer que la journée allait apporter son lot de sueur et de pestilence. Il frissonnait déjà à l'idée de ces vêtements poisseux de transpiration... Il avait enlevé sa tunique, mais le bois mal poli de la carriole lui irritait la peau et il avait été obligé de poser le vêtement sous lui.

Comme si la vie n'était pas assez cruelle avec lui, voilà que ce maudit chuunin s'était mis à chanter à tue-tête. Et une chanson aussi vieille que sa grand-mère en prime!

"C'est une chanson un peu vieillotte, non?" demanda-t-il avec le sourire méchant du chien incommodé par ses puces.

Bien sûr le professeur décida de le punir en chantant encore plus fort. Il soupira, repris par Eclair.

Voilà par contre quelque chose de positif, il avait pu amener un de ses chiens. Eclair n'était pas aussi amusant que Pakkun et aussi mauvaise langue, mais c'était un chien avec un sens de l'humour très tordu et en plus il avait cette adorable tête de cadavre sur pattes qui lui faisait obtenir presque tout ce qu'il voulait de ses pauvres victimes. C'était toujours un plaisir de l'observer quémander et glapir de faim alors qu'il venait de manger comme quatre.

Iruka s'était enfin tu. Voilà, à chanter aussi fort la seule chose qu'il avait récoltée c'est de la soif et un mal de gorge. Il sourit, un brin moqueur, mais déchanta quand il vit le brun lui tirer brièvement la langue comme un enfant. Il fut tenter de lui renvoyer la politesse, mais se dit qu'un ninja d'élite comme lui ne pouvait se laisser aller à de tels gestes. Il détourna donc son regard et le promena dans la pénombre de la carriole. Il finit par tomber sur des jouets en bois peint: toupies, kunais, carrioles, petits pantins...

Il s'ennuyait à mourir... Il y avait des morceaux de bois à porté de main et il avait son fidèle couteau...

Il tendit la main et s'attela en soupirant à fendre l'âme à la fabrication de sa première toupie.

xxx

Il s'arrêtèrent à midi pour déjeuner et laisser à Gloire le temps de manger, de boire et de souffler. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient très à l'aise avec les chevaux, mais Mako-chan avait donné des instructions très précises sur la façon de s'occuper de Gloire. Ce fut Iruka qui brossa et étrilla le cheval avant de le laisser boire un peu et manger. Pendant ce temps Kakashi prenait du bois pour le feu.

Iruka releva les yeux du foyer qu'il creusait quand il entendit les fourrés près de lui bouger et empoigna son couteau. Il aurait donné cher pour son uniforme de chuunin, mais rien n'indiquait qu'il soit véritablement en danger et Kakashi se trouvait à portée de cri et même sans ses armes habituelles, un jounin tel que lui serait très difficile à tuer en silence.

Mais ce ne fut pas un ninja hostile qui sortit des fourrés, ni même un animal fou furieux, ce fut le corps triste et dégingandé d'Eclair tenant dans sa gueule un lièvre. Il le déposa près de l'humain et repartit vers la forêt en vitesse, comme s'il savait qu'il allait rater un rendez-vous important avec une autre proie.

Kakashi retrouva son équipier en train de vider un lièvre qu'il avait préalablement dépecé. Une perdrix et un autre lièvre se trouvaient à ses pieds sous les yeux toujours tristes mais incroyablement attentifs d'Eclair.

"Je vois qu'on fait du bon boulot."

Il caressa la tête du chien.

"Eclair est l'un de mes meilleurs chasseurs, une fois il nous a même ramené un marcassin au camp."

Kakashi fit le feu à la manière des humains normaux, avec un briquet d'amadou. Puis, en silence, il dépeça le deuxième lièvre.

"Je pense garder les plumes de la perdrix pour fabriquer peut-être une coiffe ou bien pour créer un monstre ailé pour le théâtre..."

Iruka qui avait mis à la broche le premier lièvre se pencha vers la perdrix.

"Sire Eclair préfère-t-il sa viande cuite ou crue?"

Kakashi sourit.

"Eclair est un esthète, il aime sa viande bien cuite avec quelques truffes, mais je crains qu'il ne doive se contenter d'un morceau de lièvre et d'os."

Le chien leva vers son maître des yeux tremblotants reflétant la douleur que cette trahison inopinée faisait naître dans son petit coeur canin.

Le rire d'Iruka, franc et chaud, retentit dans la clairière.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Eclair, je te promets une part de perdrix."

Les yeux pâles se remplirent d'amour et le grand efflanqué vint s'installer au pied du brun tandis que le soldat d'élite souriait.

"Jusqu'à ce que nous sortions du Pays du Feu il serait bon que nous nous reposions sur Eclair pour manger. Lorsque nous aurons passé les frontières nous commenceront à faire marcher l'économie locale mais avant Dame Nature est généreuse dans notre beau pays..."

Iruka tourna les lièvres et la perdrix et regarda l'homme aux cheveux argent.

"Nous avons tellement peu d'argent?"

"Je ne veux même pas commencer à y penser."

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable. Gloire était installé à l'ombre et Eclair croquait avec une funèbre joie dans les os que lui jetaient ses maîtres.

"D'après mes calculs nous devrions mettre une bonne semaine à arriver à la frontière. Il nous faudra encore cinq jours avant d'entrer au Pays de la Foudre."

"Tant que ça..."

Iruka pensa à tout ceux qui risquaient de mourir à cause de leur lenteur... Une main serra sa trachée, l'empêchant de déglutir.

"Il faut que nous soyons prêts avant de sortir du pays. Combien de temps faut-il pour devenir un marionnettiste?"

Iruka se focalisa à nouveau sur le présent.

"Je ne sais pas, il faut déjà que je retrouve mes marques... Nous pourrions nous arrêter plus tôt ce soir pour commencer à voir les bases..."

Il leva les yeux vers le borgne et oublia un court instant ce qu'il était en train de dire. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait vraiment Kakashi sans son masque. Hier il n'avait pas osé et ce matin ils n'avaient eu le temps de rien faire tandis que Mako-chan les poussait hors de la ville.

Kakashi était beau. C'était transparent comme de l'eau de roche. Ses traits étaient fins, ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, son menton était volontaire et glabre... Pourquoi cacher un tel visage? Si encore il avait été défiguré... Mais il n'y avait aucune horreur cachée derrière ce sempiternel masque, juste le visage d'un homme et quel homme...

"C'est d'accord, si mes souvenirs sont bons il doit y avoir une clairière avant le village de Towara. Nous devrions y être tranquilles."

Iruka retourna précipitamment à sa viande. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

xxx

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux heures avant le coucher du soleil. Eclair chassa, Iruka s'occupa de Gloire et Kakashi chercha le bois. Ils mangèrent et Iruka prépara de la bouillie de riz pour le lendemain matin.

"Bien, la première étape c'est de monter le théâtre. Vous pouvez vous asseoir Kakashi-san."

"Dois-je te rappeler Kuro qu'à partir de maintenant mon nom est Shiro, le chien des neiges?"

Kakashi alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre renversé et retira son bandeau, activant le sharingan.

"Mes excuses."

Iruka se mit au travail, montant méthodiquement les différentes pièces du théâtre ambulant. Petit à petit, la scène prit forme et il fixa les rideaux. Son corps retrouvait presque naturellement les gestes qu'il n'avait pas accomplis depuis si longtemps.

"Voilà, c'est monté. Je vais à présent démonter et tu le remonteras, Shiro."

Il prononça le nom avec une pointe de malice.

"A tes ordres, grand frère Kuro."

Le sharingan analysait chacun des gestes du chuunin et l'esprit méthodique du jounin les classait les uns après les autres.

"A vous l'honneur, votre majesté blanche."

Iruka alla s'asseoir à son tour sur le tronc à moitié pourri. Il commençait à ressentir d'étranges élancements à des endroits encore plus étranges. Il allait devoir réhabituer son corps aux positions douloureuses du marionnettiste. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus touché à un théâtre, depuis que... depuis que Mizuki avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Tsubaki... C'était étrange comme tout revenait invariablement à Mizuki ces derniers temps. Il chassait son souvenir par la porte et il revenait par la fenêtre.

Ils avaient appris ensemble l'art du théâtre de marionnettes. Tous deux s'étaient pliés à la rigueur et au mauvais caractère de Kamakura-sensei. Ils avaient souffert ensemble de ses redoutables coups de baguette, s'étaient moqués dans son dos de ses tics, avaient récité en duo les longues sagas des héros du Nord. Leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées dans la pénombre du théâtre, leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés tandis qu'ils déclamaient les promesses du prince Noir et de la Princesse des Neiges, ils s'étaient écroulés ensemble sous le ciel étoilé le soir de leur première représentation...

Et tout cela aurait été faux? Les larmes montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux. Il se hâta de reporter son attention vers Kakashi qui s'attelait avec concentration à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

Fidèle à sa réputation de génie, Kakashi remonta le théâtre sans la moindre hésitation et plus rapidement que son professeur. Iruka dut s'avouer qu'il se sentait quelque peu envieux du jounin et de son sharingan. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de réussir à remonter comme il le fallait le théâtre et lui y arrivait dès le premier coup... La différence entre l'homme du commun et le Ninja Copieur...

Mais il mit sa rancoeur de côté, endossant son costume de professeur consciencieux. Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

"Passons aux différentes marionnettes. Il y a trois sortes de marionnettes dans le théâtre du Pays du Feu."

Iruka fouilla dans le coffre des marionnettes, une grande arche de bois bariolée et incrustée de petites pierres de couleur..

"Tout d'abord il y a le décor. Accroché au fil le plus reculé du théâtre il est fixe ou très peu animé. Il est souvent beaucoup plus grossièrement peint que les autres marionnettes parce qu'en retrait et moins illuminé. Une pièce n'a souvent qu'un seul décor bien que certaines légendes en changent à chaque acte. Parfois aux décors s'ajoutent des groupes de personnages qui s'accrochent eux aussi au dernier fil. Ces groupes parlent d'une seule voix et la plus part du temps se contentent de crier leur peur, leur joie ou leur mécontentement."

Iruka installa un décor de montagne et posa à son pied un groupe de paysans.

"Ensuite il y a les personnages. Ils se différencient par leur coiffure qui permet de connaître leur sexe, leurs vêtements qui représentent leur statut social et la minutie avec laquelle ils sont peints. Les héros seront peints avec plus de détails que les personnages secondaires. Les personnages sont toujours articulés, ils ont les bras, les jambes et parfois la tête qui remuent. Les femmes ou les personnages en robe n'ont pas de jambes mais ont alors souvent des accessoires. Ils sont eux aussi accrochés à un fil, mais des baguettes de bois permettent de les animer."

Iruka plaça une princesse et un prince dans un coin de la scène et les fit aller l'un vers l'autre.

"Enfin viennent les monstres."

Il sortit un magnifique dragon d'un vert émeraude du coffre et le plaça sur scène.

"Les monstres sont les plus belles réussites d'un marionnettistes, un spectacle ne plait souvent que par la beauté de ses monstres. Ils sont articulés selon leur nature. Les dragons ouvrent la gueule, ondulent leur corps et parfois sautent. Les ogres sont articulés comme les personnages mais comme ils sont plus grands leur bouche s'ouvre. Les monstres ailés battent des ailes et ouvrent leurs becs..."

Il se redressa et regarda Kakashi assis sur le rudimentaire banc naturel. Même à cette distance il arrivait à voir que le soldat d'élite était intéressé. Qui pouvait résister à l'appel magique du théâtre traditionnel de marionnettes?

"Maintenant, avec la permission de notre merveilleux public, je vais avoir l'honneur de vous présenter "La Légende de la Princesse du Pays des Glaces". Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît."

xxx

Ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir, son dos était en compote et ses bras hurlaient de douleur. Décidément il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'exercice. Demain il allait souffrir de courbatures monstrueuses. Mais au moins il avait réussi à mener à bien toute la pièce sans arrêt. Certes il y avait eu ce moment terrible où le dragon des glaces avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche pour gober la princesse et celui où il s'était trompé entre le pied droit et le bras gauche du prince, mais pour un retour sur scène après des années d'oubli, il devait avouer qu'il était fier de lui.

"Le prince entre dans la cour du château."

Le petit personnage entra sur scène, mais ses gestes étaient beaucoup trop mécaniques, trop droits.

"Oh là, frère Shiro, il faut être plus doux, tes doigts doivent former une sorte de vague de façon à créer une illusion de rondeur dans ses mouvements, on doit croire qu'il n'est pas dirigé par des baguettes de bois mais qu'il est animé d'une vie propre. On recommence. Le prince entre dans la cour du château."

xxx

Kakashi était un élève doué.

Bon, d'accord, c'était un euphémisme. C'était un génie même pour l'art du théâtre de marionnette. Il ne lui fallait que quelques essais pour assimiler les techniques, comprendre les subtiles différences qui animaient les personnages et leur façon de bouger. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent ce soir-là, Iruka fut sûr qu'ils seraient fin prêts avant d'atteindre les frontières.

xxx

Les yeux vides et sans vie de son élève mort le fixaient. Le sang poisseux et sale recouvrait ses mains et son oeil gauche s'échappait lentement de son orbite.

Il se réveilla en sursaut mais sans un cri. Un ninja de son niveau ne criait pas. Jamais, même au plus fort de son pire cauchemar il ne criait pas. Parce que crier avertissait forcément les ennemis qui vous observaient que vous étiez bien là et affaibli. Mais aussi parce que crier signifiait que quelqu'un viendrait vous voir et vous demander ce qui s'était passé...

Son coeur battait la chamade dans des sursauts et des hoquets essoufflés, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Il sentit le sharingan tourner comme une toupie dans son orbite. Il regarda à l'entour. Eclair montait la garde comme il lui avait été ordonné. Le ciel à travers les branches de la clairière était parsemé d'étoiles, les grillons chantaient. Le souffle d'Iruka était lent et régulier. Le vent charriait une odeur humide de forêt et de cendre. Le feu qu'ils avaient fait était enseveli sous la terre. L'ombre de la carriole se découpait à la faible lumière des étoiles et des quelques rayons de lune qui pénétraient jusqu'à la clairière. Tout était parfaitement tranquille. Il permit à son corps tendu comme un arc de se détendre.

"Croyez-vous que quelque part, loin de nous, Naruto et Sasuke regardent aussi ce ciel?"

La voix de son cadet était à peine plus qu'un murmure dans les mille bruits silencieux de la nuit. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve.

"Oui."

Un souffle d'air porta ce simple mot jusqu'à la blancheur laiteuse de la lune presque visible au-dessus d'eux.

Kakashi sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire du chuunin.

"Bonne nuit, Kakashi."

"Bonne nuit, Iruka."

Peut-être cette mission ne serait-elle pas aussi atroce que ce qu'il avait imaginé après tout...

xxx

Un doux soleil matinal brillait derrière ses paupières, réchauffant son visage. Kakashi laissa un sourire se dessiner sous son masque. Quelle merveilleuse et tranquille matinée pour faire la grasse mat'...

"Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux tout de suite je te balance tout habillé dans la rivière!" la voix du chuunin était comme un seau d'eau glacée sur sa peau, il se hâta de coopérer l'air innocent.

Qui avait osé dire que cette mission ne serait pas atroce?


	3. Mokuren

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, je fais juste joujou avec l'oeuvre de maître Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla**: Je suis contente d'être encore en vacances pour continuer à écrire ces superbes chef-d'œuvres qui vont changer la face du monde. Plaisanteries mises à part, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que mes personnages restent cohérents. Bonne lecture.

Merci à **Mokoshna** pour sa bêta lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 3: Mokuren

xxx

Quand il était petit, Iruka était persuadé que la vie d'un ninja était faite de moments tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Qu'en mission tous les instants passaient dans un déluge d'adrénaline et dans une paranoïa permanente digne des meilleurs films d'action avec moult explosions et nombre de cascades. Comme il aurait été déçu de se voir des années plus tard répétant tranquillement jour après jour les mêmes gestes.

Iruka n'était pas un génie, loin de là, mais il se connaissait parfaitement, ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses défauts et ses bons côtés. Il savait qu'il perdait parfois son calme dans des situations qui auraient requis qu'il garde la tête froide ; que parfois il se laissait aller stupidement à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il savait aussi qu'il était un homme monotone. Il ne se sentait à l'aise que lorsqu'il prévoyait à l'avance chacun de ses gestes, les répétant inlassablement. C'était presque maladif, une façon pour lui de surmonter sa peur de l'inconnu. Plus rien ne vous effraie quand vous savez que tous les jours se ressemblent...

Autant dire que la mission ne lui posait pour l'instant aucun problème. Il se levait avec le soleil, savourant ce sentiment gratifiant d'être seul face à l'astre lumineux. Il s'occupait de Gloire et d'Eclair, allumait le feu, réchauffait le petit déjeuner, sellait le cheval et défaisait le camp dans la plus grande et délicieuse tranquillité. Ensuite venait le passage le plus horripilant... forcer Kakashi à se lever.

Iruka avait l'habitude des élèves rebelles, ceux qui refusent de vous écouter pour le simple plaisir de vous contrarier et de vous voir vous énerver. Il savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui faisait semblant de dormir, que ce soit un shinobi de génie ou un gosse de dix ans. Habituellement il y aurait été à la manière forte, un bon coup sur la tête et l'affaire était jouée, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi facilement manipulé. Il avait essayé la manière douce : l'appeler pour petit déjeuner, lui faire parvenir le doux fumet de la bouillie de riz, ordonner à Eclair de lui foncer dessus, faire tomber divers fruits sur lui... Le soldat d'élite s'était contenté de ronchonner et de se retourner. Ce qui avait bien sûr eu le don d'énerver profondément Iruka. Il s'était retenu avec peine de lui mettre un coup de pied bien senti et était passé au niveau légèrement moins doux des menaces. Bizarrement la mention de la rivière avait suffit à faire sortir de sa léthargie la belle au bois dormant.

xxx

Kakashi n'avait jamais eu une vie semblable à celle des autres ninjas. Il avait passé son enfance à s'entraîner sous la tutelle de son père puis avait gravi les échelons de plus en plus vite. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à s'occuper comme le reste du monde. Il ne discutait pas de la pluie et du beau temps, ni de la couleur des bas de la voisine. Il ne connaissait aucun jeu à part le go et le shogi, mais il était rare qu'il s'y intéresse vraiment. Il s'ennuyait facilement. Très facilement. Or il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de vide qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. C'était pour ça que sa découverte de la lecture avait été cruciale dans sa vie. Il y avait un avant et un après le tome 2 du _Paradis du Batifolage_. A l'aide de ce livre le monde entier reprenait des couleurs.

Vous êtes entouré de personnes bien gentilles et bien pensantes mais particulièrement soporifiques ? Sortez le _Paradis du Batifolage_ et immédiatement les femmes poussent de hauts cris et s'en vont offensées et les hommes finissent par s'éclipser pour éviter d'être battus par leur moitié. Sans compter ceux qui s'énervent et vous passent un savon que vous ignorez divinement ou que vous feignez d'ignorer bien à l'abri derrière la célèbre couverture orange...

Mais la vie étant la chienne qu'elle était, alors qu'il en avait le plus besoin, son livre fétiche lui faisait défaut. Alors il se distrayait comme il pouvait. Nommément, en faisant rager le compagnon de route qui lui avait été affecté. L'entendre grommeler dans sa barbe tous les matins et sentir son regard brûlant de colère posé sur lui suffisaient à lui donner le sourire pour la matinée. C'était comme complimenter Sasuke en présence de Naruto ou dire à Sakura qu'elle avait un bouton sur le nez... Un vrai plaisir.

Bien sûr, comme dans tous les jeux, il fallait savoir s'arrêter, reconnaître le moment où la menace est réelle et feindre la plus totale innocence pour parachever le chef-d'œuvre en lançant avec le sourire un bonjour éclatant.

Le visage hâlé parsemé de petites crispations des muscles, le sourire plaqué qui ressemble plus à un rictus de requin qu'à autre chose... Il adorait ouvrir les yeux sur le visage courroucé d'Iruka au matin.

xxx

Sur la route, le temps passe différemment. Les heures s'écoulent en une éternité de secondes et rien ne semble jamais changer, une route ressemble à une autre route, un arbre est semblable à tous les autres arbres, et le soleil se traîne lentement dans le ciel. L'ennui est à l'affût.

Heureusement, la voix chaude et entraînante était là pour capturer son esprit et l'emmener vers mille et un paysages incroyables, à la poursuite de personnages flamboyants combattant des monstres terrifiants. Iruka racontait les légendes et les sagas qu'il connaissait à Kakashi. Parfois il s'arrêtait, et lui demandait d'improviser, de trouver les mots qui convenaient pour la suite. Alors le chien des neiges posait son couteau et le morceau de bois qu'il avait entre les mains et essayait lui aussi d'enfiler les mots les uns derrière les autres dans une flamboyante litanie recréant oiseaux de feu et démons des glaces.

Quand c'était au chien noir de s'asseoir à l'arrière il se saisissait des pinceaux et commençait à peindre les jouets sculptés. Son trait était droit malgré les cahots de la carriole, et sa voix ne faiblissait pas, il lançait les phrases vers les arbres et les arbres l'écoutaient, il montrait la tristesse de la princesse abandonnée et Eclair geignait de concert, plaignant l'infortunée. Puis il se taisait et obligeait son compagnon à répéter, acte après acte, scène après scène, les mots des personnages, les grognements des monstres, les soupirs des amoureux.

Parfois, les rênes à la main, le brun se mettait à chanter, une de ces chansons plus vieilles que lui qui parlaient de dames et de sires qui se disaient des mots doux. Les mains blanches s'arrêtaient de sculpter et des lèvres pâles soupiraient de douleur. Le chien à ses pieds gémissait et l'air encore plus misérable, mettait ses pattes sur ses oreilles pour tenter d'échapper à cette torture. Seul le cheval paraissait ne pas en être incommodé. D'ailleurs Iruka le faisait remarquer en souriant, il semblait même traîner la carriole avec plus d'entrain. Kakashi lui disait que la vieille rosse était sûrement sourde comme un pot ou alors qu'il essayait de fuir ses chansons atroces. Le dauphin lui tirait la langue et commençait une autre chanson, tout aussi vieille et tout aussi poussiéreuse.

xxx

Kakashi Hatake était un génie quoiqu'il touche. C'était frustrant mais en même temps ça rendait euphorique de le voir accomplir avec une telle perfection tout ce qu'on lui disait dès la première fois. Il maniait les marionnettes avec une habileté tenant de la magie, il avait un contrôle si parfait de son corps qu'il pouvait utiliser son petit doigt pour diriger les jambes d'un personnage. Iruka était même persuadé qu'il pourrait utiliser ses doigts de pieds et arriver à un résultat parfait. Ses princesses se mouvaient avec une grâce innée, ses héros se battaient avec force et énergie, ses traîtres avaient une démarche légèrement courbée qui donnait une impression de duplicité, les monstres s'animaient entre ses mains comme jamais... C'était merveilleux.

Et sa mémoire était excellente. Il retenait immédiatement les dialogues et les phases de narration, les vers lui restaient imprimés dans la tête et jamais il ne laissait sa langue fourcher.

La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était le souffle. Quand il parlait, même lorsque l'accent était parfaitement mis, que les mots étaient prononcés avec toute leur clarté, la passion manquait. Ses héros prononçaient des phrases pleines de courage, mais le coeur n'y était pas, ses héroïnes clamaient leur souffrance, mais les larmes n'étaient pas là, ses monstres vantaient leurs massacres mais leurs forfaits ne provoquaient aucun frisson de terreur.

Un soir, l'un de ses héros avait brillé, sa voix était claire et déterminée, son enthousiasme soulevait le coeur du spectateur brun assis par terre, face au théâtre. Puis, soudain, la voix avait changé et toute étincelle avait disparu. Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée qu'Iruka s'était rendu compte qu'au départ le prince avait eu la voix vibrante et vivante de Naruto.

xxx

C'était des mains qu'il connaissait bien. Des mains qu'il avait vu manier les marionnettes, mais aussi lancer des kunai. Des mains blanches et fines qu'il avait souvent embrassées. Des mains qu'il avait vues en tremblant parcourir son corps. Des mains si aimées.

Un visage familier. Un visage souriant qui l'avait accompagné dans son enfance. Un visage tendre qui lui avait murmuré de se laisser aller. Un visage tendu, dévoré par le feu qui brûlait dans ses veines. Un visage tant aimé.

Mais ce visage se tordait de douleur et se desséchait à vue d'oeil. Ces yeux verts sortaient de leurs orbites et la peau se fripait tandis que ces mains se faisaient noueuses et maigres et se posaient comme des serres sur son cou, et serraient, serraient... Immobile, hypnotisé par ces yeux verts brillant de haine, il se laissait faire. L'air se raréfiait, il tentait vainement de déglutir, ces mains lui faisaient tellement mal !

Iruka se réveilla sans un cri et aspira avec difficulté l'air nocturne. Il sentait encore ces mains décharnées qui étreignaient sa gorge.

Le ciel était clair et limpide, piqueté d'étoiles. La nuit était immobile. Avec une délicatesse dont il ne l'avait jamais cru capable, Kakashi lui demanda de lui parler des étoiles.

xxx

Ils étaient arrivés à Mokuren, dernier village avant la frontière avec le Pays des Plaines. C'était un hameau tranquille et visiblement assez prospère qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Les toits de chaume étaient soigneusement entretenus, les routes étaient propres, les maisons étaient ouvertes vers l'extérieur et des enfants jouaient dehors sous le regard protecteur de quelques vieillards. Dans les champs le blé commençait à prendre une belle teinte dorée.

La carriole s'engagea vers l'entrée du village.

"Shiro, viens t'installer à l'avant avec moi et souris, c'est maintenant qu'on commence à attirer les clients."

Le chien des neiges soupira un court instant puis vint s'installer lui aussi à l'avant, dérangeant le pauvre Eclair qui tira une bouille de martyr agonisant avant de se rendormir.

Les enfants se précipitèrent dès qu'ils virent arriver la carriole aux boiseries bariolées. Beaucoup n'arrivèrent pas à lire les caractères écrits en rouge flamboyant sur le bois et retournèrent demander aux anciens. Du théâtre de marionnettes ! Leurs yeux brillèrent comme des soleils soudainement allumés et ils se précipitèrent vers les maisons.

"Maman ! Maman ! Y a un théâtre de marionnette qui va s'installer! Maman, on ira, dis ! On ira, hein !"

Kuro, le chien noir arrêta Gloire devant la première maison habitée.

"Bonjour, grand-père."

"Bonjour, voyageur."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une auberge pour nous accueillir ou une grange ?"

"Tu vois le bâtiment avec la girouette rouge ?"

"Ouaip'."

"C'est l'auberge du vieux Shinji. Ses lits sont propres et sa cuisine est bonne."

Le chien noir sourit.

"Merci grand-père. Tiens, voilà pour tes petit-fils."

Il lança un shuriken de bois peint qui atterrit en douceur dans le giron du vieux. Les enfants autour de lui piaillèrent de joie.

"N'oubliez pas de venir nous voir !" lança l'artiste en faisant avancer Gloire.

xxx

Comme l'avait prédit le vieux, l'auberge était propre et bien tenue. La chambre sentait bon et il y avait un établissement de bain juste à côté qui proposait pour une modique somme un passage dans la grande baignoire du village. Le propriétaire était un homme gentil et bourru qui semblait du genre à ne pas faire de mal à une mouche. Il avait accepté de louer sa cour aux baladins et leur avait même proposé de leur installer des bancs. Non, tout aurait pu être parfait ! Il n'y avait qu'un détail qui clochait...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! Une souris !"

Iruka fut renversé par l'apparemment fragile demoiselle et jeté sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'agrippait frénétiquement à son cou.

"Euh... Shiori-san..."

Shiori-san, fille unique et bien aimée de Shinji l'aubergiste était le problème auquel il faisait allusion. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la cour de l'auberge elle n'avait eu de cesse de se jeter par inadvertance dans ses bras.

Au début, il s'était dit que la pauvre jeune fille était vraisemblablement maladroite et il s'était montré gentil et poli, l'aidant à se relever et lui souriant avec affabilité. Puis au bout de la quinzième chute sur lui en moins d'une heure, il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de grave problème d'équilibre mais qu'elle cherchait plutôt à... le séduire... Cette conclusion s'était bien sûr immédiatement lue sur son visage qui s'était réchauffé comme une patate douce plongée sous la cendre.

C'est alors qu'il avait rencontré le regard malicieusement amusé de Kakashi ; et comme bien entendu, sa rougeur s'était étendue comme une tache de sauce tomate sur la nappe. De toute évidence le ninja d'élite avait compris immédiatement ce que la jeune fille voulait et s'était gaussé doucement pendant qu'Iruka lui parlait de ses problèmes d'équilibre qui étaient sûrement dus à un problème d'oreille interne. Le problème était interne, en effet, mais situé beaucoup plus bas.

"Relevez-vous, Shiori-san, j'entends votre père qui approche." dit le chien blanc tranquillement adossé près de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Avec la rapidité de la vipère qui fuit, Shiori se releva et déguerpit. Iruka poussa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement que la jeune fille semblait ne pas avoir envie de se montrer trop câline envers des étrangers en présence de son père.

"Alors, Kuro, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir du succès auprès des filles ?"

"La ferme, Shiro !"

Iruka n'aimait pas voir ce sourire amusé sur les lèvres du jounin. Il savait que la situation était bizarre et exceptionnelle. Il n'était pas le plus bel homme du monde, loin de là. Il n'était pas non plus laid, il était juste... moyen, des cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons, un visage commun, un homme moyen menant une vie moyenne. Les filles ne s'étaient jamais précipitées pour lui donner des chocolats à la Saint Valentin... sauf bien sûr les petites de sa classe, mais ça s'était normal, il était leur professeur... Les femmes étaient plutôt attirées par les hommes exceptionnels: des cheveux blancs, un visage d'ange, un passé torturé et un travail à haut risque. Beaucoup de femmes de Konoha étaient après le jounin au sharingan et ceci alors qu'elles ne l'avaient encore jamais vu sans son masque... Il n'y avait pas que les femmes de Konoha d'ailleurs. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il avait vu plusieurs des habitantes du village qui regardaient passer Shiro avec un air de pur émerveillement... Normalement, Shiori aurait dû se jeter au cou du peroxydé... Alors pourquoi lui ?

"Allez viens Don Juan, il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller aux bains sinon elle pourrait te proposer de t'accompagner pour te frotter le dos."

Kakashi éclata de rire en voyant le visage terrorisé d'Iruka. Décidément il allait bien s'amuser ce soir.

xxx

La pièce fut une réussite. Tout le village avait décidé de venir se détendre en regardant une belle légende. Les enfants s'étaient précipités pour acheter des jouets tandis que leurs parents s'installaient sur les bancs et commandaient des boissons à l'aubergiste. Les moins jeunes flirtaient dans l'ombre de l'auberge et les vieux se racontaient des souvenirs de représentations passées.

Ils avaient joué "La légende de la Princesse Blanche et du Dragon d'Emeraude". Iruka avait le trac. Il n'avait pas rejoué devant un public aussi nombreux depuis des années. Kakashi lui avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Ils avaient tiré le rideau et la pièce avait commencé. Iruka narrait l'histoire et faisait la voix des personnages principaux, Kakashi s'occupait de donner vie aux marionnettes principales, ce qui rendait merveilleusement bien. L'histoire était belle et un peu triste. La Princesse Blanche était détestée par sa marâtre qui la faisait offrir en sacrifice au Dragon d'Emeraude un jour que le roi était à la guerre. Mais le Dragon tombait amoureux de la douce princesse et affrontait mille épreuves pour rencontrer un ermite qui pourrait lui donner forme humaine. Il finissait par y arriver et rentrait chez lui avec la potion qui le transformerait en humain. Hélas pour lui, le roi ayant appris ce qui s'était passé avait envoyé son meilleur chevalier tuer le dragon et libérer sa fille... Prenant le dragon au dépourvu, il lui planta une épée dans le coeur. La princesse éplorée se jeta sur le coeur de son bien-aimé agonisant et de ses larmes d'amour pur, le transforma en humain. Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Le public applaudit chaleureusement et Iruka laissa échapper discrètement quelques larmes de bonheur. Il se sentait épuisé par la prestation, mais en même temps tellement léger.

Hélas pour lui, la sensation ne dura pas, dès qu'il sortit de derrière la scène, un poids lui tomba dessus avec la force d'un train qui se jette sur une vache. Shiori-san venait le féliciter du fond du coeur. Il tenta de s'en débarrasser, mais elle s'accrochait comme un figuier étrangleur.

"Shiro !" murmura-t-il implorant.

"Shinji-san, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un verre d'eau..."

La ruse eut heureusement l'effet escompté et la fille d'auberge pris la poudre d'escampette.

"Merci."

"De rien, frère Kuro. Va plutôt vendre des jouets à ces enfants qui ne rêvent que de ça."

Kakashi regarda Iruka s'éloigner vers le petit comptoir qu'ils avaient dressé pour présenter leurs produits. Il trouvait la situation avec Shiori de moins en moins drôle. Tout d'abord si l'aubergiste retrouvait sa fille pendue au cou d'un inconnu il soupçonnerait aussitôt ce dernier d'avoir tenté de la séduire. Or ils étaient étrangers donc forcément suspects. Les villageois furieux de la façon dont ils traitaient leur hospitalité les raccompagneraient aux portes du village à coup de pieds dans l'arrière train... Et puis ce n'était pas normal. Une femme n'insiste pas de cette manière quand un homme la rejette. Or Iruka n'avait eu de cesse de la décoller de sur lui et de l'esquiver, même la femme la plus stupide du monde aurait la puce à l'oreille. Ce genre de comportement ne pouvait avoir que deux causes : la cible poursuivie était riche et convoitée comme l'avait été Sasuke-kun sans cesse poursuivi par son fan-club ; ou alors la personne voulait absolument obtenir quelque chose...

Kakashi commença à démonter le théâtre sous les yeux ébahis de certains enfants encore assis.

En tout cas cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Il suivit des yeux Shiori qui apportait des boissons aux clients et la vit s'arrêter à côté d'un homme accompagné d'un jeune enfant... Son cerveau de génie n'eut pas besoin de plus pour enfin résoudre le mystère Shiori.

xxx

Iruka était épuisé. Cette représentation avait pompé toute son énergie. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. Il était encore rempli de l'écho des applaudissements qu'ils avaient reçu ce soir. Il avait vu les yeux des enfants briller de plaisir, il avait senti les larmes qui coulaient dans l'assistance tandis que la princesse se lamentait. Il savait que pendant quelques heures ces gens avaient tout oublié, la fatigue qui habitait leurs membres, les craintes d'un hiver trop rude, la peur que le petit dernier ne tombe malade. Pendant un instant, ils avaient tous vécu au plus profond d'eux-mêmes la douleur du Dragon d'Emeraude et ses espoirs...

L'esprit d'Iruka commençait à s'assoupir, le sourire était posé sur ses lèvres comme une douce plume d'ange. Tout était tranquille dans la chambre, un mince rayon de lune se glissait par la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le tatami. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et ses membres étaient lourds contre le futon.

Il ne sentit pas la porte coulisser, ne vit pas les jambes blanches se rapprocher de son lit. Il était tranquillement partit vers le monde des nounours géant et des marchands de sable sur un nuage. La lune se refléta sur les dents blanches qui se dévoilèrent en un rictus cruel. Des mains défirent la ceinture du kimono, laissant apparaître un ventre légèrement gonflé et des seins lourds. Il ne sentit même pas que le corps inconnu s'était presque assis sur lui. Par contre quand quelqu'un baissa son pantalon, ses sens s'éveillèrent d'un seul coup et il attrapa l'intrus qui ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

Le cri ne s'éleva jamais dans la nuit tranquille. Les rayons de la lune illuminèrent un bien étrange tableau qui fit se demander à Iruka si il n'était pas tout simplement en train de rêver. Shiori-san était installée à califourchon sur lui, le kimono ouvert sur son corps nu et la main dans son pantalon. Derrière elle, Kakashi maintenait sa main sur sa bouche. Iruka faillit hurler, mais une main blanche et forte s'abattit sur lui.

"Rhabille-toi avant de compromettre plus longuement l'innocence de mon petit frère." ordonna-t-il à la fille d'auberge en la poussant à se relever.

Toujours bâillonnée, Shiori se rhabilla rageusement.

"Kuro, remet ton pantalon correctement."

Iruka obéit machinalement, les yeux encore écarquillés, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qui se passait.

"Assieds-toi."

Elle obéit.

"Je vais retirer ma main, mais je te jure qu'au premier cri je coupe les couilles du père de ton bâtard. Crois-moi j'en suis capable."

Kakashi récupéra sa main.

"Maintenant tu vas gentiment expliquer à mon petit frère le sale coup que tu as essayé de lui faire et pourquoi.

Shiori lui jeta un regard de dédain et resta silencieuse.

"Bien, c'est donc moi qui vais raconter l'histoire."

Il se tourna vers Iruka toujours aussi déphasé.

"Shiori-san est tombée amoureuse d'un homme marié et a eu la mauvaise idée de coucher avec lui il y a quelques mois. Or maintenant, elle est enceinte. Je me trompe ?"

La brune lui lança un regard de haine.

"N'ayant pas de solution pour expliquer ce miracle à son cher papa qui risquait de se mettre fort en colère, elle a décidé qu'il fallait que quelqu'un endosse ses crimes à sa place."

Pour une fois, la voix de Kakashi vibrait de passion à travers les murmures.

"L'homme marié est brun et hâlé. Quelle merveilleuse chance que l'un des artistes de ce soir le soit lui aussi. Il ne reste plus qu'à le persuader de coucher avec elle... Le problème c'est que mon frère Kuro ne couche pas avec les filles dans ton genre, ma mignonne."

Le sourire du chien des neiges était froid et cruel comme la lame d'un katana.

"Alors tu as décidé de t'introduire dans notre chambre, de te mettre dans une position compromettante et de hurler au viol..."

Iruka regarda la jeune femme avec quelque chose comme de la peur dans le regard.

"Papa serait arrivé, nous aurait pendu haut et court et quelques mois plus tard tu mettais au monde un petit prématuré résultat de cette affreuse et horrible expérience, mais personne ne pouvait t'accuser puisque tu n'étais qu'une innocente victime... Joli plan. Sauf..."

Le visage de Kakashi luisait presque dans la nuit et le cache-oeil noir lui donnait un air encore plus terrifiant.

"Sauf que je déteste qu'on essaye de profiter de la gentillesse innée de mon petit frère. Alors si jamais il te vient à l'idée d'aller mentionner à ton père quoi que ce soit, je te jure que plus jamais ton homme ne pourra satisfaire qui que ce soit... Maintenant je te conseille de sortir sans bruit et d'aller réfléchir à ton avenir."

Shiori lui lança un regard de haine avant de disparaître sans un bruit. Iruka regarda Kakashi médusé.

"Recouche-toi, Kuro, demain on se lève tôt."

Une fois de plus, il obéit tel un automate et la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller repartit aux pays des rêves.

xxx

Le matin était clair et calme quand ils prirent congé de l'aubergiste. Sa fille n'était pas dans les parages et Kuro en fut soulagé. Il savait que les filles étaient terrifiantes, il avait vu le fan-club de Sasuke lancé à sa poursuite, mais il n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point.

La carriole s'ébranla vers la frontière et il se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Merci, Kakashi." murmura-t-il avec une certaine gêne.

Il avait vraiment été gentil de ne pas le railler hier soir, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il avait été tellement naïf...

"Maa maa! Heureusement que j'étais là pour protéger votre vertu !"

Le chuunin n'hésita pas. D'un coup sec il l'envoya s'étaler à l'arrière de la carriole et se mit à chanter le plus faux qu'il pouvait:

"Malbrouc s'en va-t-en guerre, mironton mironton mirontaine,

Malbrouc s'en va-t-en guerre, ne sait quand reviendra ;

Ne sait quand reviendra..."


	4. Le Pays des Plaines

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, rendons toute notre ferveur à Masashi Kishimoto, son père.

**Merci**: A Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture, sans elle cette histoire ne serait qu'un tissus de fautes d'orthographe.

**Merci** aussi au bac blanc de mon lycée qui m'a permis de passer des heures à regarder des élèves travailler tandis que je pensais à la suite des aventures d'Iruka et Kakashi (si les élèves savaient...).

**Spoil**: Cette histoire spoil l'anime jusqu'aux épisodes 147, tout le passage avec le retour de Mizuki. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous conseille de le faire, même si c'est loin d'être la panacée, ne serait-ce que pour notre cher Iruka-sensei et son passé.

Et voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 4 : Le Pays des Plaines.

xxx

Ils avaient passé la frontière et ça se voyait. Les grandes forêts du Pays du Feu avaient disparues, ils se trouvaient à présent face à une immensité de plaines. Des plaines qui s'étalaient à perte de vue, à l'est comme à l'ouest. Le soleil au dessus de leur tête brillait comme jamais et l'air était chaud et lourd au-dessus d'eux. Ils entendaient clairement le chant des cigales, des dizaines de cigales.

Le paysage avait changé, comme le reste. Les gens avaient un accent différent, leurs syllabes étaient plus longues et traînantes. Les vêtements aussi étaient différents, ils ne portaient pas de kimono mais des tuniques plus ou moins courtes sur des pantalons. Les habitants étaient gentils et on voyait que le Pays des Plaines avait connu beaucoup d'invasions. Il y avait des bruns, mais aussi des rouquins, des blonds et même quelques personnes aux cheveux blancs comme ceux de Kakashi. Le Pays des Plaines avait en effet une longue histoire de terre convoitée, ses voisins avaient souvent essayé de mettre la main dessus, c'était en effet une grande vallée fertile qui se prêtait merveilleusement bien aux cultures du blé. Durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale Secrète, le pays avait été la proie de ses deux énormes voisins : le Pays du Feu et le Pays de la Foudre. Ne possédant pas de force militaire, la petite nation avait vu s'affronter sur son sol les deux armées. A la fin de la guerre elle avait été scindé en deux. Le Pays des Plaines du Nord était sous la gestion du Pays de la Foudre et le Pays des Plaines du Sud était gouverné comme une province autonome par le Pays du Feu.

Fort heureusement, les récoltes de cette année s'annonçaient splendides et on leur faisait bon accueil partout où ils passaient. Les enfants étaient heureux, les mères étaient heureuses de s'en débarrasser quelques heures, les pères offraient des sabres de bois à leurs fils et des poupées à leurs filles pour les remercier de bien vouloir aller jouer ailleurs et les jeunes filles achetaient n'importe quoi du moment qu'elles pouvaient s'approcher du beau Shiro-san, si cool et mystérieux avec son bandeau sur l'oeil. Les jeunes hommes n'osaient pas trop leur chercher des noises et préféraient plutôt inviter les jeunes filles à voir une belle légende bien larmoyante qui les obligeraient à se jeter en larmes dans leurs bras.

Ils jouaient tous les soirs dans un village différent. Le midi ils déjeunaient dans la carriole avec des petits encas achetés la veille, ou dans un petit resto pas cher pour voyageurs. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour camper, les routes étaient bordées de champs qui jouxtaient d'autres champs et ainsi jusqu'à l'infini. Ils ne laissaient pas Eclair chasser de peur que quelqu'un ne le prenne pour un animal dangereux et ne décide d'essayer de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Ils achetaient de l'avoine pour que Gloire puisse manger et le laissaient boire dans les quelques restaurants qui longeaient la route.

xxx

C'était le troisième village dans lequel ils s'arrêtaient de ce côté de la frontière. Comme d'habitude ils avaient trouvé une auberge accueillante et pas trop chère. Comme d'habitude, la nouvelle de leur arrivée s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre après qu'Iruka ait offert un jouet à la personne qui leur avait indiqué le chemin de l'auberge.

C'était le plus grand village dans lequel ils s'étaient installé jusqu'à lors. Pas encore assez grand pour être une ville avec de véritables activités pour jeunes et moins jeunes comme un cinéma permanent, mais assez grand pour avoir une place réservée au centre du village pour les spectacles de toutes sortes. Une place que madame le maire, une gentille petite vieille avec une poigne de fer et un regard de requin tueur leur avait offert contre un bon spectacle gratuit éducatif et plein de valeurs morales qui permettrait aux enfants du village de grandir sains et forts pour aller ensuite aux champs s'occuper de la moisson.

Ils avaient donc après mûre réflexion installé leur théâtre sur la place. Les spectateurs étaient en train de s'installer et Iruka vendait leurs jouets. Il valait mieux que ce soit lui derrière le comptoir. Quand c'était Kakashi, les enfants n'arrivaient pas à se faire entendre parce que des hordes de filles venaient essayer de faire la conversation. Le soldat d'élite avait donc été assigné à la préparation de la scène et des décors.

Il était en train de vendre un kunai de bois quand il entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

"Eh ! Mais c'est... Aie ! Qu'est-ce tu fiches, ermite pervers!"

Iruka leva les yeux. Devant lui sur la petite place se trouvait le blond le plus bruyant du monde et son nouveau maître, l'ermite pervers... Le professeur essaya de rester concentré sur son travail du moment : rendre la monnaie au gamin qui regardait avec des yeux pleins d'adoration son nouveau jouet.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond se rapprocher.

"Alors mon grand qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il sourit à ce visage familier, à ces yeux bleus et ces moustaches, ce sourire immense et ces cheveux en bataille.

"Eh, mais c'est moi Iru..."

Une main se posa avec force sur sa bouche.

"Désolé mon vieux, mon petit passe son temps à parler, vous savez ce que c'est. Bon, on va aller se trouver une place avant qu'il n'y en ait plus."

Et Jiraya, Naruto sous le bras alla s'asseoir parmi les spectateurs.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, vieux pervers tu ne vois pas que je... Aie ! C'est pas bientôt fini de me marcher sur les pieds ?"

Iruka soupira. Faites confiance à Naruto pour ne pas comprendre quand se taire et réfléchir...

Jiraya dit quelque chose à son élève et soudain la grande bouche fit un O d'étonnement et de compréhension mêlée... Peut-être avait-il enfin grandi...

Naruto se tourna vers Iruka et lui fit une "nice guy pose"... Le professeur soupira profondément...

xxx

Ils jouèrent "la Légende des Sept Héros". Une pièce difficile parce qu'il y avait énormément de personnages principaux en scène en même temps, mais la maestria de Kakashi les aida à faire passer l'affaire comme une lettre à la poste.

Le public fut enthousiasmé et, caché sous la scène, Iruka sourit en reconnaissant certains cris d'admiration qui venaient de l'assistance et qui portaient la marque Uzumaki. Plus le temps passait plus ses gestes retrouvaient leur force et parfois même acquéraient une nouvelle grâce qui rivalisait presque avec celle de Kakashi.

Les spectateurs étaient heureux, le maire vint les féliciter en personne et acheter une poupée pour sa petite-fille. Les filles guettèrent avec férocité le beau Shiro-san qui démontait la scène et les enfants demandaient avec insistance de nouveaux jouets à leurs parents. Iruka gardait un regard discret sur un certain blondinet qui remuait beaucoup, tout en répondant avec moult sourires à ses jeunes clients.

La place finit par se vider. Kakashi avait finit de démonter le théâtre et Iruka avait rangé leur marchandise. Même Naruto et Jiraya avaient disparus. Une pointe de tristesse envahit le coeur du professeur. Il aurait aimé parler à son élève, même s'il savait que c'était mauvais pour leur couverture. Il y avait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu son élève préféré.

"On rentre à l'auberge." dit Shiro.

Kuro le suivit sans un mot, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le village était assez grand pour avoir deux auberges. Ils avaient choisi la moins chère, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des dépenses exagérées, ils risquaient de ne pas trouver autant d'argent à gagner au Pays de la Foudre et l'été serait sans doute achevé quand ils auraient fini leur circuit. Malgré la petitesse de leur chambre l'endroit était propre et la nourriture tout à fait mangeable, voire même par moment bonne. Ils saluèrent la patronne en rentrant qui leur demanda en souriant si la soirée avait été bonne, ce à quoi Shiro répondit par une superbe métaphore sur la fermeté des melons et leur douceur...

Kuro sourit à l'aubergiste et monta se coucher, il se sentait fatigué et le seul fait d'avoir vu Naruto mais de n'avoir pu lui parler lui pesait plus que tout. Il fit coulisser la porte de la chambre et sans comprendre comment se retrouva sur le tatami avec un poids sur l'estomac. Un poids aux cheveux d'or et au sourire énorme qui était en train de piailler comme un oisillon.

"Naruto?"

Il y avait quand même peu de chances que ce fut quelqu'un d'autre et en effet, ce fut lui qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

"Vous m'avez tellement manqué, sensei!"

Emu jusqu'aux larmes, le brun se contenta de serrer son petit frère adoptif contre lui jusqu'à l'en étouffer, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

"Sen... Sensei, j'étouffe..."

"Oh... Désolé."

Iruka défit son étreinte fatale et laissa le blondinet respirer tout en cherchant les petits changements qui avaient eu lieu pendant son absence. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres et puis il était plus hâlé qu'avant son départ. Il plaça sa main à côté de celle de l'adolescent...

"Tu as grandi." commenta-t-il en montrant leurs mains l'une contre l'autre.

"Et vous vous avez maigri."

Iruka eut la décence de rougir.

"C'est parce que vous ne mangez pas assez de ramen !"

C'était plutôt parce qu'il avait du mal à trouver l'appétit, mais il n'allait pas parler de ses problèmes gastriques à son ancien élève.

"Les ramens c'est la vie ! Je meurs d'envie d'aller m'asseoir chez Ichiraku pour manger un Chashuu ramen... ou un Shio... ou même un Chanpon... Mon royaume pour un ramen !" déclama le blond, un pied sur son maître et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le dit paillasson décida de se rebeller et de faire tomber le jeune aficionado des ramens, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver et de précipiter le blond à terre où il fut chatouillé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Jiraya et Kakashi discutaient tranquillement autour de plusieurs bouteilles de saké.

"Et donc je n'en suis qu'à l'esquisse du nouveau numéro, mais j'ai déjà une bonne trame et je pense que je pourrais le sortir dans les temps, même si l'autre petit monstre m'empêche de faire mes recherches..."

"Ouf, si le petit vous avait empêché de travailler, en tant qu'ancien professeur, il aurait été de mon devoir de le punir."

Naruto encore empêtré sous son professeur tira néanmoins la langue à cette remarque.

"Vous n'êtes que deux vieux pervers, n'est-ce pas, sensei ?"

Le dauphin acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Ne deviens pas comme ça, Naruto !" le prévint le professeur.

"Ça y a pas de risque... yeuk !"

Iruka ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien emmêlés et drus de son élève. Les cheveux de Naruto étaient doux et soyeux et il se laissa aller à caresser la tête blonde, le sourire aux lèvres. Le réceptacle du démon renard se laissa faire, s'installant dans le giron de son ancien maître comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

La relation qu'il entretenait avec Naruto était étrange et parfois déstabilisante. Par exemple il avait cette étrange habitude lorsqu'il était en présence du blond de toujours aller au contact physique ; que ce soit pour lui mettre des raclées pour son comportement ou simplement pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux ou encore, quand il était plus jeune, le faire sauter dans ses bras. Pourtant il n'était pas très tactile, c'était même le contraire, il avait tendance à éviter les contacts avec les autres, les relations de son corps avec le reste du monde se limitaient à des poignées de main. Mais quand il était avec cet enfant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, comme en ce moment. Naruto était lové contre lui, et il ressentait avec tendresse cette chaleur si agréable. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous deux orphelins, ils n'avaient personne vers qui tendre la main, personne pour leur donner un peu de chaleur...

Jiraya et Kakashi discutaient de sujets graves, leurs visages étaient sévères et concentrés, ils parlaient à voix basse. Sans doute l'ermite demandait-il des nouvelles de Konoha que seul le soldat d'élite devait être en mesure de lui fournir. Curieux par nature, Iruka tendit son oreille affinée par des années passées à entendre le moindre bruit dans une salle de classe.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, Jiraya-sama."

"Kakashi-kun, tu es encore trop jeune pour..."

"Non, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi expérimenté que vous, mais je sais voir les choses comme elles sont."

"Mais..."

"Non." le coupa le jounin " C'est un joli nom, mais cette position est franchement inesthétique, on ne peut imaginer le héros y avoir recours !"

Autant pour la conversation sérieuse, se dit Iruka en laissant tomber ses tentatives d'espionnage et en revenant vers son petit protégé en ce moment même installé contre lui comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie.

"Iruka-sensei..."

Il baissa les yeux vers le blond. Sa voix était presque hésitante, ce qui chez lui était rare.

"Je... Je suis désolé pour Mizuki... C'était votre ami et moi..."

"Shh..."

Iruka posa sa main sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'enfant. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ces grands yeux de ciel.

"Mizuki était un traître à Konoha. Il était de notre devoir de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Fin de l'histoire."

"Mais... mais si... si ça avait été mon ami... je..."

Iruka sut qu'il pensait à Sasuke. Sasuke, déserteur et traître à Konoha, Sasuke qui avait abandonné son village pour suivre le pouvoir enivrant d'Orochimaru...

"Mizuki n'est pas Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun n'aurait jamais essayé de tuer un enfant pour s'approprier un rouleau ou pour couvrir sa fuite, et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Mizuki n'a jamais été un ami aussi important que Sasuke-kun peut l'être pour moi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Naruto."

L'enfant renifla bruyamment contre son kimono et l'adulte lui tendit un mouchoir avant qu'il ne décide de s'essuyer avec sa manche.

"Ne t'inquiète, pas, Naruto, je sais que tu nous ramèneras Sasuke-kun sain et sauf."

Son sourire était lumineux mais il fut heureux que Naruto cache ses yeux rougis dans son kimono. Il avait rarement tenu un discours aussi faux à l'enfant, mais c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

"Vous avez raison, sensei, je ramènerai cet imbécile de force et tout finira bien."

L'image de Mizuki vieilli et desséché apparut derrière les paupières d'Iruka mais il se hâta de la chasser.

"Ça c'est mon Naruto ! Rappelle-moi de t'inviter manger des ramen quand on sera de retour."

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi, sensei."

Avec un sourire plus chaud que tous les soleils de l'univers, l'enfant installa sa tête sur ses genoux et comme un chat se prépara à s'assoupir. Iruka avait l'habitude que le jeune fauteur de troubles le prenne pour oreiller et ne s'en formalisa pas plus, au contraire, il passa la main dans les cheveux soyeux de l'ange blond à présent détendu contre lui.

Naruto était clairement plus qu'un élève pour lui. C'était... une relation étrange et complexe... Il lui arrivait souvent de se poser des questions sur le blond. Qu'était-il vraiment pour lui ? Ce n'était pas un ami. Un ami était votre égal, quelqu'un avec qui avoir des conversations d'adulte... Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, puisque la seule personne qu'il avait cru son ami s'était révélé ne jamais l'avoir été...

Ses pensées s'égarant une fois de plus vers un sentier dangereux et difficile, il se hâta de se tourner à nouveau vers l'adolescent.

Naruto représentait beaucoup de choses à la fois : un élève dont il était extrêmement fier, le fruit de son travail d'éducateur, un enfant qu"il avait aidé à grandir, mais aussi, de façon presque ironique, un double de lui-même. Quand il le regardait, c'était l'adolescent troublé qu'il avait été qu'il voyait dans ces yeux si souvent tristes malgré les sourires. Il se reconnaissait dans ces farces stupides et dans cette façon outrageuse d'aborder le monde en tirant la langue et faisant des bras d'honneur.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple reflet de lui-même, c'était aussi un être à part qui lui donnait de la chaleur, quelqu'un qui réchauffait son coeur quand il pensait à lui, une sorte de frère cadet qui revenait toujours vers lui pour trouver tendresse et réconfort, quelqu'un avec qui partager ses rires et ses repas, ou simplement ces moments-là, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme des louveteaux dans leur tanière hivernale.

Parfois, Naruto se comportait comme une sorte d'animal domestique, un chat à moitié sauvage qui viendrait de temps à autre exiger de la nourriture et des caresses sans rien offrir d'autre en échange qu'un sourire mystérieux et un peu de chaleur...

Il avait pris Naruto sous son aile, ou peut-être était-ce le contraire, peut-être que c'était le renardeau qui l'avait adopté, lui. Lui, l'orphelin, l'homme médiocre et sans ami qui avait tellement besoin de chaleur...

Il avait commencé à s'intéresser vraiment à son élève au moment où sa vie avait été la plus vide. Mizuki lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Tsubaki et avait par là même rompu leur "accord". Celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami s'était éloigné de lui et il avait sentit la morsure glacée de la solitude. C'est alors qu'il avait, sans le faire exprès, plongé ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant maudit. Et il y avait trouvé une ombre pareille à celle qui hantait ses paupières, froide et avide.

Et maintenant il avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui sourire, quelqu'un à prendre dans ses bras, quelqu'un avec qui partager un peu de chaleur. Il savait que quelque part dans le monde, quelqu'un pensait à lui, et de son côté, chaque soir avant de s'endormir, il pensait à ce bout de chou hyperactif qui formait partie de sa vie, comme une sorte de... famille.

xxx

Jiraya-sama avait été saisi par l'inspiration comme le lièvre est soudainement attrapé par l'aigle royal. Il écrivait fébrilement le premier jet du nouvel opus de son chef-d'oeuvre. Délaissé, Kakashi se tourna vers les deux autres occupants de la chambre. Tous deux s'étaient assoupis. Iruka avait réussi à porter le blond jusqu'à son futon avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Le visage du brun avait la sérénité d'un bouddha et celui de l'enfant était caché contre son ventre comme un chaton endormi tout contre sa mère.

La relation qu'entretenait Naruto avec son ancien professeur était étrange. Naruto était un garçon d'apparence très ouverte : expansif, bavard, lourdaud et mal poli. Mais c'était aussi un être très secret et renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'avait aucun contact physique avec les autres enfants à part les sempiternels combats. Il évitait le plus possible les contacts, même accidentels, quand l'équipe 7 dormait ensemble, il éloignait toujours un peu son lit... Il n'y avait qu'Iruka à qui il était permis de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était bien simple, le ninja hyperactif ne pouvait s'empêcher de se précipiter sur son professeur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. On aurait dit un de ces chiens qui ne se laissent caresser que par leur maître. Comme si Iruka avait réussi à apprivoiser le renardeau.

"Moi non plus il ne m'a jamais laissé le voir comme ça..."

Jiraya avait relevé les yeux un moment de son rouleau.

"C'est un gosse super mais parfois j'ai peur qu'il soit trop renfermé. C'est bon de savoir qu'il a quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer."

Pensif, Kakashi contempla l'étrange tableau familial.

xxx

"Non! Papa et maman se battent encore !"

Une odeur acre de fumée l'assaillait, faisant tourner sa tête et pleurer ses yeux. Sa gorge le brûlait comme s'il avait avalé une torche. L'odeur écoeurante du sang était omniprésente et puis il y avait cette senteur immonde de bête sauvage mélangée à une odeur de charogne. Son estomac était sur le point de se vider, mais la peur crispait son corps. La forêt était éclairée par une lumière démoniaque qui transformait les arbres en monstres griffus arrachant des lambeaux de vêtement et de peau. Les bras autour de sa taille étaient forts et solides alors qu'on l'emportait loin du champ de bataille, loin de là où son père et sa mère se battaient pour leur village...

Puis il y eut un hurlement. Un hurlement qui le fit trembler de peur, ses dents claquaient dans sa bouche et à travers les arbres flambants, il le vit. Ces yeux immenses et rouges dans lesquels flottaient une cruauté primaire, ces dents immenses qui brillaient sous la lumière des flammes et cette bave blanche qui s'en écoulait. Il hurla.

Il se réveilla sans un cri, le coeur serré et la bile au bord des lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été séparé de Naruto. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui entraînait le rêve. Peut-être était-ce le chakra de Kyûbi, ou tout simplement son cerveau névrotique, mais à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Naruto après une longue séparation, il faisait invariablement ce rêve.

Il regarda autour de lui. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, son visage détendu perdu dans la douceur du sommeil. Il se restreignit difficilement de lui caresser les cheveux, mais préféra ne pas le réveiller. Dans un coin, Jiraya-san ronflait doucement comme un ours en hibernation, drapé dans ses cheveux blancs. Kakashi était lui aussi éveillé et l'invita du regard à le rejoindre. Veillant à ne pas réveiller l'enfant, Iruka alla se placer avec lui près de la fenêtre par laquelle la lune se déversait dans une lumière presque irréelle.

Silencieux tous deux, ils se laissèrent envelopper dans la pâle clarté. Le coeur d'Iruka ralentit, apaisé par le souffle de la nuit.

xxx

Ils étaient partis sans dire un mot. Iruka n'avait pas eut le coeur d'endurer de longs adieux avec Naruto, alors ils avaient fui comme des voleurs. Il n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'une toupie de bois posée sur le futon à côté de son élève endormi. Jiraya les avait laissé partir sans un mot.

xxx

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient passés dans le Pays des Plaines du Nord, sous le contrôle du Pays de la Foudre. Encore un peu plus d'un jour de route et ils arriveraient à la frontière. Le temps était toujours aussi chaud et le soleil jouait de mauvais tours à la peau fragile de Kakashi, l'obligeant à rester le plus possible à l'ombre.

Iruka était très silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté cette auberge en pleine nuit. Trop silencieux, c'était comme si sa rencontre avec son élève avait ébranlé quelque chose en lui. Kakashi, curieux par nature comme tous les génies, aurait bien aimé savoir quoi. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris que se mêler des problèmes des autres ne pouvait apporter que des problèmes en retour. Alors il laissait Iruka garder le silence et regarder la route comme si elle allait lui apporter les réponses à ses questions d'ordre existentiel et métaphysique.

xxx

Iruka était troublé. Grandement troublé. A dire vrai, il était même complètement perdu.

Il considérait Naruto comme sa famille. Il l'avait réalisé ce soir-là. Ce qu'il ressentait envers le blond était le sentiment étrange et complexe d'un grand frère qui voulait protéger un enfant. Cette chaleur qu'ils partageaient portait un nom : famille.

Mais comment osait-il considérer Naruto comme sa famille alors que son père et sa mère étaient morts en luttant contre le Démon Renard. Comment pouvait-il justifier face à ses parents cette chaleur qui le prenait quand il était avec un être dans lequel transparaissait parfois ce répugnant monstre ? Est-ce que ses parents ne considèreraient pas ça comme une trahison ? Avait-il seulement encore le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, lui qui les avait tous laissé mourir les uns après les autres ?

xxx

Le paysage autour d'eux avait commencé à changer. Les champs à perte de vue avaient laissé place à des montagnes sombres qui étendaient leur ombre sur eux. Des arbres commençaient à apparaître et ils avaient quitté la route commerçante qu'ils suivaient jusque-là pour passer la frontière en un petit poste reculé. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, ils devraient faire un camp, leur prochain village était encore à une bonne journée de route.

Le vent lui porta soudain une nouvelle odeur.

"Kuro, nous avons de la visite, droit devant, ils ne sont pas plus de six."

Les mains du brun se contractèrent sur les rênes.

"Est-il possible de les éviter ?"

"Non, ils sont sur la seule route. Ils nous attaqueront sous le couvert des arbres. Tiens-toi prêt."

Le cadet approuva, mettant son épée plus près de lui.

Ils sortirent des arbres en hurlant, ce qui était particulièrement stupide puisque cela donnait immédiatement leur position. S'ils avaient attaqué en silence ils auraient profité de l'effet de surprise... Leur apparence miséreuse, leurs visages couturés, leurs dents en mauvais état suffisaient à les identifier : de vulgaires bandits des montagnes qui tuaient les voyageurs pour les voler. Rien de très intéressant pour un ninja de son niveau. Il sauta de la carriole avec une facilité déconcertante, l'épée mal équilibrée et de pauvre qualité dansant dans sa main comme une vague. Sous la course de son épée les bandits tombaient avant même d'avoir atteint leur cible, immobiles dans leur sang qui ruisselait sur le sol. Ce fut fini avant même d'avoir commencé et il se tourna vers Iruka.

Le visage du chuunin était gris et son épée était rouge de sang, deux hommes se trouvaient à ses pieds dans une mare pourpre. Il méritait son titre de chuunin, il n'avait entendu aucun bruit venant de son côté et d'après les blessures qu'il voyait sur les cadavres, la mort avait été rapide et propre.

"Beau travail."

Iruka ne releva pas les yeux, contemplant fixement les corps tombés là dans un amas de membres.

Kakashi soupira. Voilà ce que c'était d'emmener des chuunins professeurs d'académie en mission, ça ne tenait pas la vue du sang... Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, maintenant.

Le brun s'accroupit...

_Et voilà, il va sûrement se mettre à vomir tripes et boyaux._

Et passa sa main dans la flaque de sang, la ressortant rouge et poisseuse. On eut dit qu'il voyait du sang pour la première fois.

"Croyez-vous que nos vies soient plus lourdes, maintenant ?"

Il releva enfin les yeux, les plantant droit dans celui de son supérieur, à la recherche d'une réponse.

"Non. Ma vie n'est lourde que de mes erreurs, pas de la vie d'inconnus..."

Sa vie était lourde du poids de ses camarades tombés, Obito, Rin et tant d'autres qui étaient morts au combat mais qui vivaient en lui comme en chacun des habitants de Konoha.

Iruka regarda ce visage sérieux et soudain il comprit.

Konoha était sa famille. L'esprit du feu brûlait en chacun de ses habitants, rendant leur lien plus fort que ceux du sang. Le lien qu'il partageait avec Naruto était plus fort, mais c'était aussi celui qu'il partageait avec les autres villageois, avec ceux qui tuaient pour protéger, avec ceux qui donnaient leur vie pour protéger les autres, et aussi ceux qui devaient être protégés. Naruto avait donné plusieurs fois sa vie pour protéger ce village qui l'avait rejeté, il avait courageusement fait face pour défendre les plus faibles, il faisait partie de sa famille et ses parents n'auraient pu qu'être fiers de cet enfant. Kakashi était un homme insupportable, étrange et froid, mais il avait tout donné pour ce village, sa vie, ses amis, sa pureté ; lui aussi faisait partie de sa famille.

Il sourit au jounin, ses yeux enfin dégagés de tout trouble et le sourire sincère.

"Merci".

Il avait retrouvé son chemin.


	5. Epargné et Foudroyé

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto a crée cette série qu'il en soit dûment remercié.

**Attention**: Je vous rappelle que cette oeuvre va finir par aborder des thèmes tels que l'homosexualité, soyez prévenus.

**Merci** : à Mokoshna pour sa relecture.

**Bla-bla**: Un nouveau chapitre ! Le résultat est bien meilleur que ce que j'escomptais et j'en suis bien contente, j'ai été touchée par la grâce.

Je n'étais pas très contente du chapitre 4. Après relecture je l'ai légèrement modifié pour tenter de rectifier cet effet bancal par lequel il se termine.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 5: Epargné et Foudroyé

xxx

Le Pays de la Foudre était un pays triste et nuageux. A peine avaient-ils passé la frontière que le temps avait changé, le soleil de plomb avait laissé place à des nuages gris et annonciateurs de tempêtes. La seule explication rationnelle qu'ils avaient pu trouver impliquait une telle concentration de chakra qu'ils avaient préféré cesser de l'envisager. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait-il à gaspiller du chakra pour que le pays soit sans cesse nuageux ?

A partir de maintenant ils étaient clairement entrés en terrain ennemi et cela se sentait... Enfin, Iruka le sentait, Kakashi, lui, ne laissait rien paraître comme à son habitude.

Le paysage avait changé ; finis les champs à perte de vue, ils étaient entourés de montagnes escarpées et de vallées étroites. Faire route dans ce pays serait tout sauf une partie de plaisir. D'ailleurs, leurs fesses ressentaient déjà le changement, constamment soumises aux cahots occasionnés par les imperfections du sentier de chèvres pompeusement rebaptisé "route" qu'ils suivaient. Mais malgré le tangage de la carriole, les mains de Kakashi étaient toujours aussi adroites lorsqu'elles sculptaient ou cousaient. Une fois de plus, Iruka était à la fois jaloux et admiratif. Peindre lui prenait beaucoup plus de temps depuis qu'ils étaient entrés au Pays de la Foudre, mais les mains blanches de son compagnon allaient toujours aussi vite, même lorsque les roues décollaient du sol.

Malgré le temps gris et peu avenant, Iruka avait commencé à travailler sur une nouvelle histoire pour leur répertoire. Il en avait eu l'idée après leur rencontre avec Naruto. Ce serait l'histoire d'un couple de petits vieux qui n'avaient pas d'enfants. Le vieux était un pervers et la vieille avait un caractère de cochon, mais ils s'aimaient malgré tout et déploraient de ne pouvoir élever un petit à qui ils passeraient leurs vices et leur vision du monde. Un jour de tempête, alors qu'il traversait la forêt, le vieux qui était bûcheron trouva un enfant au milieu des buissons. Il le ramena à sa femme pour qu'ils l'élèvent ensemble. Mais tous leurs voisins leur dirent que cet enfant était sûrement un démon et qu'il les dévorerait dans leur sommeil, semant le chaos et le sang sur son passage. Les deux vieux n'écoutèrent pas plus longtemps leurs voisins et élevèrent l'enfant du mieux qu'ils purent, lui donnant le nom de Tempête, qui lui allait à ravir. Mais en grandissant, l'enfant ressentit la solitude et comprit que les villageois ne l'aimaient pas. Pour prouver aux autres villageois qu'il n'était pas un démon et finalement se faire accepter par eux, il décida de partir tuer l'ogre des collines qui menaçait de dévorer tous les villageois. A la fin, comme dans tous les contes, l'enfant serait récompensé et le monstre tué. Une histoire simple et efficace mais qui demandait un grand travail pour créer les nouveaux personnages et éviter qu'ils ne ressemblent trop à des personnes réelles résidant au village caché de la Feuille.

xxx

Ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi à Epargné, le plus pauvre village qu'ils aient vu jusqu'à présent. Les rues étaient sales et les chiens qu'ils croisaient étaient aussi faméliques qu'Eclair. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour des artistes ambulants comme eux, mais heureusement ils avaient été accueillis avec le sourire et le patron de l'auberge avait été heureux de leur céder son arrière-cour.

Les recettes de la soirée avaient été modestes, mais l'ambiance était bonne. Les gens avaient aimé et souri, les enfants avaient ri aux éclats, et on leur avait offert de menues offrandes : des gâteaux, un peu de riz, de la laine... ce qu'ils pouvaient donner à des étrangers par ces temps difficiles.

L'auberge était chaleureuse, petite, mais familiale. L'aubergiste avait deux filles aussi accortes que jolies, sourire aux lèvres et étoiles dans les yeux. Suzu et Hana étaient douces, gentilles et attentionnées. Le fait qu'elles soient toutes deux dans la fleur de l'âge et d'une beauté printanière n'était qu'un atout supplémentaire.

"Shiro ! Raconte-nous une histoire !"

Suzu s'était installée à la table juste à côté de Shiro qu'elle adulait depuis qu'il était entré dans l'auberge.

"Une histoire ? De quel genre ?"

Kuro sirotait son thé, profitant de la douce chaleur qui descendait dans sa gorge. Il faisait notamment plus froid depuis qu'ils étaient entrés au Pays de la Foudre. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas plus de douze heures qu'ils avaient passé la frontière.

Iruka, assis juste à ses côtés, regarda à la dérobée son compatriote. Ils avaient passé la frontière, mais il n'avait pas une fois fait allusion à leur mission, il ne savait pas comment ils allaient contacter les espions cachés dans le pays, il ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être plus prudent de la part de Kakashi. Iruka avait confiance en ses capacités, il était un bon ninja et un bon professeur, mais il ne connaissait pas ses limites et si on le torturait il doutait de tenir très longtemps avant de tout leur révéler, même la couleur des sous-vêtement de sa mère ; après tout, il n'était qu'un ninja de classe moyenne peu habitué aux missions de classe A et son statut de professeur d'académie n'avait fait que l'éloigner du danger... Malgré tout il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, cette impression d'être un bateau à la dérive, ballotté par les flots au gré des envies d'un être aussi étrange que Kakashi.

" ...n'est-ce pas, Kuro-san."

Kuro rougit.

"Vous disiez ?"

"T'inquiètes, frangin, je m'apprêtais à raconter à Suzu-san et Hana-san nos histoires de famille."

"Nos histoires de famille !"

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Nous sommes nés dans un petit village du Pays du Feu appelé Chêne. C'est un village paumé au milieu des montagnes. Nous vivons tous dans l'ombre immense de ces géants qui sont paisibles en été, mais qui l'hiver venu peuvent vous ensevelir d'un seul souffle..."

Iruka se laissa aller à écouter Kakashi, son style était agréable et beaucoup plus riche et vivant que lorsqu'ils étaient sur scène.

"Notre mère était la plus jolie de toutes les filles du village. Souple et vive comme une jeune pousse, elle semait la gaieté et le sourire partout où elle passait. Elle avait perdu ses parents très jeune et vivait seule au pied de la montagne. Les villageois lui avaient bien proposé de venir habiter avec eux au village, on trouverait facilement une famille pour l'accueillir, mais elle préférait sa liberté et la maison de ses parents."

Suzu remplit la tasse du conteur, les yeux emplis d'admiration.

"C'était l'hiver de ses 17 ans, elle était partie chercher du bois lorsqu'elle trouva un corps allongé sur la neige. Bonne, gentille et naïve comme l'était notre mère, elle s'empressa de ramener ce pauvre cadavre à moitié gelé à la maison... Jeunes filles, sachez-le, il ne faut jamais, jamais ramener un étranger quand vous êtes seules à la maison. Heureusement pour notre mère, l'inconnu était un gentleman. C'était un bel homme aux cheveux de neige et aux yeux d'argent. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et il parlait un langage incompréhensible. Contrairement à tout bon sens, ma mère n'appela pas un villageois pour qu'il l'emmène jusqu'au temple se faire soigner et elle ne lui intima pas non plus de sortir de chez elle dès qu'il serait rétabli. Au contraire, elle l'accueillit avec le sourire et s'occupa de lui comme une vraie mère."

C'était poétique et joliment narré, ça pourrait faire une belle histoire.

"L'inconnu ne parlait toujours pas un dialecte connu, mais mère parvenait à le comprendre et lui montrait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Je fus conçu durant une tempête de neige qui dura six jours et six nuits, il faisait tellement froid malgré le feu que le bel inconnu proposa à ma mère de le rejoindre dans son futon. Pour quelqu'un de si semblable à la neige, il était extraordinairement chaud. Lorsque la neige commença à fondre, mon père lui fit ses adieux et disparut dans la montagne. Personne ne savait par où il était parti, il avait tout bonnement disparu."

Il laissa passer un moment de silence.

"Je naquis en automne, vivant portrait de mon père... enfin, à part l'oeil que m'a volé ce fichu bandit, bien sûr... ma mère m'éleva avec amour et malgré tous les regards noirs que me lançaient les villageois, je grandis avec le sourire. De nombreux hommes continuèrent à proposer à ma mère de descendre vivre au village et même de m'adopter. Mais elle leur souriait et passait son chemin. Ce fut par un beau jour d'été. J'étais en train de cueillir des fleurs pour ma mère quand je l'ai trouvé, étalé au milieu des tiges. Une fois de plus, mère ramena un inconnu jusque chez nous. Rappelez vous, jeunes filles, ne faites jamais comme notre mère."

Shiro leur sourit.

"Je me souviens encore de lui. Il était grand à mes yeux d'enfant et prenait toute la place dans notre maison. Sa peau était bronzée comme le pain sortant du four et ses yeux avaient la couleur chaude du chocolat. Il ne parlait pas un mot de notre langue mais il était gentil et il souriait beaucoup. Il resta avec nous jusqu'à l'automne puis il disparut dans la montagne. Au printemps, ma mère mit au monde Kuro, il était doré comme une miche de pain et petit, si petit, je me souviens encore avoir comparé ses mains aux miennes avec étonnement."

"Shiro tu es trop mignon !"

Suzu était aux anges et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur en entendant l'histoire de son beau baladin.

"On ne revit plus jamais le père de Kuro. Notre mère ne reçut pas d'autres visites imprévues et n'épousa jamais aucun de ses nombreux prétendants. J'avais tout juste treize ans quand elle nous quitta. Ce jour là elle nous embrassa avant d'aller chercher des fruits et elle ne revint jamais. Les femmes du village jurent qu'elles l'ont vu parfois se promener tantôt en hiver avec un bel homme aux cheveux blancs, tantôt en été avec un brun à la peau dorée. Nous ne la revîmes jamais."

"Pauvre Shiro ! Tu as dû te sentir si seul !"

Et Suzu se précipita dans ses bras pour éloigner de lui l'ombre de la détresse et de la solitude.

"Je ne me suis pas senti seul, j'avais mon petit frère chéri."

Et, s'arrachant à l'emprise de la jeune fille, il dédia à son "petit frère chéri" un sourire de pervers que n'aurait pas renié Jiraiya, tout en le serrant contre son torse comme un grand frère attentionné.

"Deux ans après, Kuro et moi nous sommes partis nous enrôler dans la troupe de maître Lanksi et puis nous avons décidé d'avoir notre propre affaire et nous voilà, ce soir ici et demain..."

"Ahhh... Shiro, tu es sûr que tu dois vraiment partir ?"

"Désolée ma chère mais la route nous appelle, n'est-ce pas petit frère?"

Qui serait assez bête pour gober cette histoire... Mais Iruka devait avouer qu'il était sous le charme de ce joli passé. Il ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer la maison au pied de la montagne, leur mère, un petit Kakashi qui s'occuperait de lui, des jeux dans la montagne en fleur...

"Shhh... Vous voyez bien que Kuro est perdu dans ses souvenirs."

xxx

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit sans savoir pourquoi. En regardant à côté de lui, il s'aperçut que la pièce était vide. Kakashi n'était pas là. Il regarda par la fenêtre. La lune avait fait du chemin et le village était plongé dans les ténèbres, il était tard...

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner où il était. Suzu était une jolie fille, Kakashi était un homme et... et ce qu'il ressentait n'était que la déception mêlée de jalousie de celui qui n'avait pas été choisi par une si jolie fille.

Il referma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir.

Tenta était le mot, le sommeil le fuyait. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux. D'accord il n'était pas tout à fait sincère avec lui-même. Il n'avait rien à faire de Suzu et son orgueil n'était pas blessé qu'elle ne l'ait pas choisi, le contraire l'aurait d'ailleurs mis mal à l'aise. Ce qui le perturbait c'était... l'absence de Kakashi. Il s'était habitué à l'entendre respirer la nuit, à sentir sa présence, c'était naturel d'avoir besoin d'une présence à ses côtés... Il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ça.

Il se tourna et ferma les yeux.

Rien.

Merde!

Il repoussa les couvertures violemment. Mais à quoi pensait Kakashi! Coucher avec la première fille d'auberge venue, à leur première nuit au Pays de la Foudre ! Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient si ce pervers la laissait enceinte ? Ou si elle avait un fiancé jaloux ? Ou encore si elle tombait folle amoureuse et décidait de les suivre ? Ou tout simplement si c'était une espionne qui compromettrait leur mission ? Il se moquait de lui et lui disait que les femmes étaient dangereuses et il se laissait manipuler par la première femelle venue ! En ce moment-même il devait être en train de se vautrer entre les cuisses de cette gourgandine ! Il imaginait facilement la scène, sa peau d'un blanc presque translucide se mouvant au-dessus du corps lascivement offert de la jeune femme, ses fesses musclées bougeant au rythme de ses pulsions animales, son visage habituellement froid et sans expression tendu par la tension qui faisait trembler ses épaules, son oeil noir brillant de désir, le sharingan tournant désespérément dans les ténèbres du cache-oeil tandis qu'il recherchait avec vigueur l'apaisement de son ardeur, son corps pilonnant celui qui était prisonnier sous le sien, sa hampe de chair entrant et sortant dans un va-et-vient frénétique et humide et...

La main d'Iruka était sur sa verge chaude et tremblante.

Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le rouge envahissait son visage. Tremblant, il cacha sa honte dans l'oreiller.

Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire?

Son sexe continuait de pulser, douloureusement tendu, cherchant le contact rude du sol pour s'y frotter.

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus recommencer !

Il se frappa la tête contre le sol, mais ça n'avait aucun effet sur la partie de son anatomie qui s'était réveillée et réclamait toute son attention, amenant vers elle des flots de sang et de sensations.

Il ne pouvait pas retomber là-dedans. Il avait commencé une nouvelle vie !

Mais l'appel de la chair était trop fort. Tous ses membres tremblaient tandis que le moindre contact, aussi infime soit-il sur son sexe, était un supplice. Vaincu par son corps, il laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien pendant que sa main effectuait des mouvements mécaniques. Mais son esprit le trahissait déjà et des images apparaissaient. Des images du passé mais aussi de nouveaux désirs, fantasmes qui commençaient à peine à éclore.

Il se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un soupir. Des cheveux clairs, une peau pâle, un corps souple et légèrement musclé, des mains fortes qui le caressaient, qui parcouraient sa peau, le contact presque brutal de la chair sur la chair...

Son corps se tendit en un bref instant d'éternité et son souffle lui échappa pour se mêler à celui des étoiles.

Il redescendit sur terre avec dégoût. Il avait taché le lit, il s'était comporté comme un ridicule adolescent plein d'hormones et en plus il n'avait rien pour essuyer.

En désespoir de cause, il attrapa un mouchoir propre dans sa poche et tenta de limiter les dégâts. Il roula le pauvre mouchoir en boule et se promit de le laver à la première occasion. Vidé, au sens le plus littéral du terme, il se remit au lit.

_Tu es un idiot, Iruka... S'il y avait un prix spécial du ninja le plus stupide, je suis sûr que tu le remporterais haut la main devant Naruto..._

Il soupira. Il s'était pourtant juré que ça n'arriverait plus jamais... Il était censé se construire une vie normale, pas refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. _Et puis pourquoi je fantasme sur les types aux cheveux blancs ?_

La question resta en suspens. Son corps épuisé céda en cet instant à l'appel du sommeil et la chambre ne fut plus que silence.

xxx

Le lendemain fut difficile. Suzu s'accrocha au cou de Shiro, refusant de le laisser partir jusqu'à ce que sa soeur l'attrape pour l'empêcher de faire un scandale, et Kuro refusait de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

Shiro essaya cependant de lui parler comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire.

"On devrait rejoindre le prochain village dans deux jours."

Un vague marmonnement fut la seule réponse du marionnettiste occupé à peindre les nouveaux personnages à l'arrière.

"En tout cas, je suis content que tout ce soit bien passé à Epargné. J'ai même réussi à voir cette personne dont je t'ai parlé, elle va rentrer chez elle."

Un autre marmonnement accueillit son propos.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le brun baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas.

"Je pensais que tu serais content d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé hier."

Kuro renifla de mépris.

"Tu sais quoi ?" demanda l'aîné en colère. "J'aurais mieux fait de laisser l'autre nymphomane te violer, au moins tu serais moins coincé."

xxx

Ils suivaient un petit chemin de forêt.

Pour Iruka, ces mots évoquaient un petit sentier perdu au milieu des arbres majestueux, le soleil caché par les hautes branches et la voûte végétale résonnant du chant mélodieux des oiseaux. La nature se présentait dans toute la force de sa beauté et de son immensité, permettant à l'insignifiant être humain de se sentir absorber par son éternité. Voilà ce qu'était un chemin de forêt dans les grandes forêts du Pays du Feu.

Là, ils suivaient un sentier de chèvre au milieu d'arbres rabougris qui semblaient ne jamais avoir vu de bûcheron de leur vie. Les branches partaient en tous sens comme des griffes démentes, les troncs étaient noueux et torturés comme des vieillards avec un sens de l'équilibre détraqué. Les couleurs étaient toutes affreusement sombres, les lichens étaient jaunes, les troncs étaient d'un marron profond et les feuilles paraissaient grises. Des buissons épineux et fourbes poussaient à chaque détour du chemin, semblant surgir exprès sous les pattes de Gloire, lui griffant violemment les talons. Pas un seul bruit d'oiseau n'allégeait la lourde atmosphère qui pesait sur leurs têtes. Ils avaient l'impression que les arbres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, comme des monstres mal intentionnés.

C'était un paysage déprimant. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'ailleurs d'affecter l'esprit tendre et malléable d'Iruka. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé à l'auberge. Comment pouvait-il regarder son supérieur et compatriote après ce qu'il avait fait...

Kakashi était un shinobi de classe supérieure, l'élite du village, un homme fort et inébranlable comme un roc. Mais il était aussi un homme et s'il devait avouer la vérité en son fort intérieur, l'atmosphère glauque et inquiétante de cette forêt avait tendance à assombrir son humeur. Le fait qu'Iruka ne veuille pas lui parler ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il s'était... habitué au bavardage et aux chants du brun, c'était comme une sorte de bruit de fond apaisant et ne pas l'entendre n'était pas vraiment rassurant, comme quand dans la forêt tous les oiseaux se taisent soudainement.

xxx

L'après-midi s'étirait dans un silence morose et glauque. Ils devraient bientôt arriver à leur prochaine destination. Ils s'arrêteraient une nuit dans un petit village au doux nom prometteur de Foudroyé.

Le chemin qu'ils suivaient finit par déboucher sur une ouverture. Ils allaient enfin sortir de cette forêt sinistre. Eclair leva le museau et se mit à japper. Puis ce fut au tour de Kakashi de faire d'étranges grimaces.

"Une odeur de sang..."

Leur carriole arriva sur le haut d'une petite colline. Une vague de puanteur assaillit leurs narines. Les yeux exorbités, Iruka contempla le spectacle macabre qui s'étalait en contrebas. Les rues du village étaient jonchées de cadavres.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

L'odeur commençait à lui retourner l'estomac.

"Il faut qu'on aille voir."

"Mais... et si c'est une épidémie ?"

"Tout un village a été décimé alors que... "

C'est à cet instant-là seulement, qu'Iruka se souvint de la mission. Il pâlit. Celui qui poursuivait les espions de Konoha avait détruit tout un village! Ou alors c'était leur espion acculé qui s'était tué en emportant avec lui tous ceux qui se trouvaient là...

La carriole descendit vers l'entrée du village et Kakashi se noua un foulard sur le nez et la bouche. Il ressemblait soudain beaucoup plus au génie du Sharingan qu'il avait rencontré à Konoha et cela suffit pour rappeler à Iruka qu'ils étaient tous deux en mission et que ses stupides états d'âmes étaient à mettre de côté. Il aurait bien le temps de se tourmenter sur ses problèmes sexuels quand il serait de retour sain et sauf chez lui. Il imita son supérieur, et tenta de préparer son coeur et son estomac à ce qui allait suivre.

Il se précipita dans les buissons pour rendre son déjeuner et son petit-déjeuner. Le spectacle était insoutenable et l'air irrespirable. Ces gens étaient morts depuis au moins deux jours et les insectes avaient envahi le village.

Quand il put enfin relever les yeux du merveilleux processus de digestion des aliments qui avait lieu normalement à l'intérieur de son corps, il constata que Kakashi était entré dans le village et s'était penché sur le premier cadavre qu'il avait trouvé.

_Iruka, tu es un militaire, reprend-toi!_

Se répétant ces paroles en boucle, il alla aux côtés du soldat d'élite. Qui repoussait les mouches pour tenter de regarder les blessures. Iruka faillit retourner dans les fourrés, mais son sérieux le força à se retenir.

"Des conclusions ?"

"D'après les marques, cet homme est mort la gorge déchiquetée par un loup." dit le jounin en se relevant.

"Un loup ? En été ?"

"Je vais aller vérifier, mais je crois qu'on va retrouver les mêmes marques de crocs sur tous les cadavres."

Iruka regarda son supérieur s'éloigner et aller de cadavres en cadavres.

"Même les enfants ont eu la gorge arrachée." conclut-il en revenant.

"Mais c'est impossible ! Une meute de loup n'attaque pas un village en plein été ! Et surtout ils ne laissent pas des montagnes de cadavres sans en avoir goûté un seul morceau !"

"Une seule conclusion s'impose donc."

"Que ce n'était pas une meute de loups sauvages."

"Je ne suis pas médico-nin, mais je crois que les morsures sont un peu plus grandes que celles de loups normaux. Quelqu'un a lancé ces monstres sur le village."

"Et la personne que nous devions voir ?"

"Morte aussi, juste devant un autre tas d'enfants... Il faut disposer du corps."

"Il faut disposer _des_ corps."

L'unique oeil visible de Kakashi le regarda de manière incrédule.

"On ne peut pas s'occuper de tous les corps, ça nous prendrait une éternité ! Et c'est complètement inutile."

"Je ne laisserai pas ces gens pourrir et être dévorés par des bêtes sauvages, ce ne sont pas des bandits de grand chemin, leurs âmes ont le droit à des funérailles décentes."

Ses mains étaient deux poings crispés à côté de son corps tendu par la détermination. Ses yeux étaient durs et fixes.

"Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, il est hors de question de laisser ces gens comme ça."

Instinctivement, il avait pris la voix de commandement qu'il utilisait en salle de classe, une voix calme et posée qui sonnait fort dans le village déserté.

"Nous devons repartir."

Kakashi s'avança vers le chuunin qui commençait à les lui briser avec ses sursauts de morale débile.

"Je ne partirai pas tant que leurs corps n'auront pas été traités avec le respect qu'ils méritent."

"Mais ils sont morts ! Ils n'en ont plus rien à foutre de ce qui peut arriver à leur corps, ils sont morts !" cria-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour le secouer et lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle.

"Pas moi."

Kakashi s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas l'enchaînement de phrases.

"Je ne suis pas mort, et en tant qu'être civilisé ma tâche est de les traiter comme des humains et non comme des animaux."

"Nous repartons. C'est un ordre."

La voix du borgne avait atteint elle aussi le ton du commandement.

"Je ne pars pas. Je ne peux pas les laisser là. Je suis un homme, pas un animal."

D'un coup sec, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son supérieur et attrapa le premier cadavre pour le traîner vers la place du village. Il allait ensevelir les corps et prier pour que leurs âmes trouvent le repos. Tant pis s'il se retrouvait abandonné dans ce pays étranger puis jugé pour haute trahison et exécuté sommairement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces gens comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces corps disparaître sans quelqu'un pour les veiller comme les corps de ses parents...

Kakashi soupira longuement. Maudits soient tous les stupides chuunins de la terre et leurs états d'âme... Résigné, il finit par lui emboîter le pas pour l'aider. Il aurait quand même préféré utiliser ses sorts de terre autrement. Gaspiller du chakra pour de pareilles bêtises...

xxx

Cette nuit-là, Shiro et Kuro jouèrent pour un parterre de morts. Leurs âmes s'envolèrent vers l'au-delà, portées par la légende d'Inazagi et d'Inazami, les dieux créateurs. Izanami la déesse première mourut en donnant naissance au dieu du Feu. Fou de douleur, Inazagi descendit jusqu'au monde des morts, mais nul ne peut échapper à l'emprise de l'au-delà et il ne put ramener avec lui Inazami...

xxx

Ils quittèrent le village après la représentation, préférant ne pas passer la nuit sur la terre des morts. Ils firent route dans l'obscurité et ce ne fut que quand ils établirent le campement que Kakashi se rendit compte qu'Iruka lui parlait de nouveau normalement.


	6. La maison de l'Ermite

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Gloire à Kishimoto-sensei.

**Attention** : Je vous rappelle que le programme qui va suivre est une histoire yaoi entre deux personnages de sexe masculin et qu'il risque fort d'y avoir des scènes pouvant choquer de jeunes enfants; si vous n'êtes pas assez mûr, changez de chaîne.

**Merci** : Comme toujours à Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture.

**Bla-bla** : Et encore un chapitre touché par la grâce qui a finit très différemment de mes ébauches et change complètement le cours des choses. Cependant je trouve que la muse qui m'a inspirée a eu une très bonne idée.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 6 : La maison de l'ermite.

xxx

Ils étaient dans la merde ! Euh, ou plutôt dans la boue. Jusqu'aux genoux ! Et l'eau qui lui tombait sur la figure non seulement l'aveuglait mais rentrait dans ses poumons, sous ses vêtements, glissant dans ses sous-vêtements... C'était la pire tempête qu'il avait vu ou même dont il avait jamais entendu parler. Il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient encore en pleine journée mais autour d'eux il faisait plus noir que dans un four. La boue semblait animée d'une vie propre et, poussée par une force titanesque, elle descendait de la montagne qu'ils essayaient de gravir, emportant tout sur son passage : branchages, animaux, pierres qui venaient ensuite se jeter contre les jambes d'Iruka, le faisant tressaillir sans cesse.

Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible, avant d'être eux aussi emportés. Les efforts désespérés de Gloire conjugués à ceux des deux humains avaient pour l'instant sauvé leur moyen de transport, mais ils commençaient à fatiguer. Si Kakashi se trompait dans ses pronostics, leur épopée s'arrêterait là, ils seraient ensevelis sous la boue au milieu de la pire tempête qui puisse exister.

Ses pieds accrochés au sol par une fine couche de chakra poussaient désespérément pour faire avancer la carriole, mais c'était comme essayer de déplacer une montagne à la main. Ses bras étaient douloureux à force de pousser, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à faire claquer ses muscles comme les cordes d'une guitare. Ils auraient facilement pu s'en sortir avec un sort de terre qui leur aurait ouvert un chemin au milieu de la mer de boue, mais ils n'avaient déjà que trop tenté la chance. Ce qu'ils avaient fait au village de Foudroyé finirait d'une façon où d'une autre par attirer l'attention. Dans une tempête comme celle-ci, comment savoir si un ninja ne passait pas dans les parages pour tenter d'aider les civils embourbés... Ils en étaient donc réduits à utiliser leur force brute et juste un peu de chakra pour ne pas glisser eux aussi au bas de la forêt, disparaissant avec ces litres et litres de terre.

Ils avaient été sur le point d'atteindre leur but quand la tempête avait éclaté sans crier gare. Ils étaient sensés passer la nuit dans la maison d'un ermite quelconque qui habitait en haut de cette fichue montagne. A présent, Iruka doutait de jamais pouvoir se reposer ailleurs que dans un lit bourbeux. Quelle ironie quand même de faire tout ce chemin pour mourir comme un imbécile dans une tempête, enterré par la boue. S'il n'avait pas piqué sa crise de morale pour ensevelir les habitants du village puis leur jouer une pièce funèbre, ils seraient déjà à l'abri à l'heure qu'il était. Il tenta vainement de jeter un coup d'oeil à Kakashi mais l'eau l'empêchait de le voir alors qu'il sentait son coude contre le sien. Le jounin était sûrement fâché contre lui. Et à raison, s'il avait été son supérieur, Iruka se serait puni lui-même.

Une énorme branche le percuta de plein fouet, faisant trembler sa rotule.

"Putain de branche de merde !" hurla-t-il en poussant plus fort sur l'arrière de leur pauvre charrette détrempée.

Eclair, qui s'était réfugié à bord pour ne pas être emporté par le courant, regarda le professeur avec de grands yeux surpris.

"Beau juron. Classique, mais efficace."

Au son de sa voix Iruka sut que le jounin souriait. Comment pouvait-on sourire dans une situation pareille : la boue, la pluie, les animaux morts auraient suffi à rendre morose n'importe quelle personne. Mais non, le génie copieur lui souriait et se moquait de lui. Saleté de ninjas d'élites ! C'étaient vraiment tous des tordus !

"Par les couilles du Hokage !" glapit ledit ninja d'élite tordu.

Iruka éclata de rire.

"Elles sont vraiment très grosses en effet. Ça va ?"

"Je crois qu'une pierre vient de me couper."

Ils criaient par-dessus la tempête alors qu'ils n'étaient à peine qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Je crois qu'on arrive !"

En effet, la boue leur descendait à présent jusqu'aux chevilles et le sol sous leurs pieds était devenu beaucoup plus stable et beaucoup plus solide. Ils étaient sur un grand plateau rocheux surélevé. Une forme noire se découpait devant eux, ce devait être la maison de l'ermite.

Ils détachèrent Gloire et poussèrent la carriole jusqu'à une sorte de remise à bois ouverte sur l'extérieur mais qui mettait au moins un toit branlant au-dessus de leurs possessions les plus précieuses. Quant à Gloire... Ma foi la jument en serait réduite à dormir avec eux à l'intérieur, mais après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète et quand ils entrèrent, Iruka sentit des toiles d'araignée se déposer comme de fins voiles sur son visage. Mais au moins ils n'étaient plus sous les trombes d'eau. Kakashi se hâta d'allumer une lampe à huile et fit entrer Gloire pendant qu'Iruka cherchait du bois pour le feu. Avec un aussi beau temps le bois était humide mais ça ferait aussi bien l'affaire. Après quelques efforts avec le briquet, le feu commença à se répandre et à réchauffer ses mains transies par le froid.

Une couche de poussière recouvrait l'endroit, montrant que l'ermite avait dû décéder il y avait un bon bout de temps. Cependant, la maison n'avait aucun trou béant et la cheminée tirait bien. Que pouvaient-ils demander de plus?

Ah si, que ces fichus vêtements cessent de lui coller à la peau et de le faire trembler de froid.

Kakashi avait fini d'étriller Gloire et lui avait donné sa ration d'avoine et préparé un baquet d'eau.

"Plus rien à prendre dehors ?"

Ils étaient encore obligés de parler fort à cause de la violence de la pluie qui tambourinait sur le toit.

"Non, j'ai ramené de quoi faire à manger, la boite de premier secours, l'avoine de Gloire et des couvertures... J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements secs !"

Iruka se frappa la tête, il était vraiment trop bête.

"Pas grave, dormir nu n'a jamais tué personne. Ou est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards cela te gênerait ?"

Une lueur malicieuse dansait dans l'oeil du jounin. Ses cheveux gorgés d'eau dégoulinaient sur sa tête, lui donnant un air décidément pas catholique du tout et bien trop coquin pour le pauvre coeur fragile d'Iruka.

"Bien sûr que non !"

Iruka était fier de lui, il avait réussi à ne pas bégayer. Et d'ailleurs, pour prouver son courage et montrer à Kakashi que dormir tout nu ne le dérangeait pas du tout (il se mettait toujours en pyjamas, mais bon, personne n'allait le répéter à Kakashi), il se mit sans autre détour à retirer ses vêtements gorgés d'eau.

Cependant, quand il arriva à son slip qui dégoulinait sur ses cuisses en de froides gouttes, il marqua une pose. Kakashi, lui aussi en train de se déshabiller, le regardait avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_Je ne rougirai pas !_ se dit le professeur d'académie avec conviction.

Mais ses joues commençaient déjà à s'enflammer et son regard descendait lentement pour éviter celui de l'homme aux cheveux argent.

"Kakashi !"

Le cri suraigu poussa Gloire et Eclair à regarder vers les humains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ta jambe !"

Sa jambe était enflée et violacée. Iruka, toujours en caleçon mais soudain beaucoup moins préoccupé par des concepts surfaits tels que la nudité, se précipita vers Kakashi qu'il fit s'allonger devant le feu. Avec la rapidité d'un habitué des premiers secours, il examina la jambe.

"Une morsure de serpent. Il devait y en avoir un dans la boue qui a essayé de ne pas être emporté."

Il regarda la morsure de plus près. La bête était petite, les morsures étaient assez rapprochées. D'après les informations qu'il avait de la région, ce devait être une simple vipère, à moins bien sûr qu'un serpent de roche n'ait été délogé par la tempête... Mieux valait prier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

"J'ai de l'anti-venin dans la trousse de secours. Ça fait plus d'un bon quart d'heure que le venin est dans le corps, il a dû commencer à bien se répandre, mais je pense qu'on pourra endiguer ça."

Il commença par nettoyer la plaie avec un dérivé de chlore, il mit un garrot pour bloquer la circulation de la lymphe, puis, couvrant l'intérieur de sa bouche d'une fine couche de chakra, il se mit à aspirer le plus de venin possible, même si à l'heure actuelle il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup à proximité.

"Ça fait tout drôle de vous voir penché comme ça sur moi, Iruka-sensei..."

Il faillit lui recracher le venin à la figure. Kakashi n'avait pas l'air préoccupé le moins du monde par la situation. Cette lumière coquine n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. A croire qu'il avait été mordu par le serpent du batifolage, race inconnue jusqu'à ce jour... Malgré tout, Iruka reprit les premiers soins sous le regard lascif du soldat d'élite.

Bon, il avait enlevé autant de poison que possible. Il défit le garrot et sortit l'anti-venin. Kakashi était un homme de grande taille... Il remplit la seringue avec ce qu'il estima être le dosage juste et injecta près de la morsure.

"Ça devrait faire effet assez vite, mais cette nuit va être un enfer."

"Je survivrai. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour finir de me déshabiller." dit-il les yeux plein d'une innocence aussi mensongère que la virginité d'une tenancière de bordel.

Levant les yeux au ciel pour demander si c'était là la rétribution karmique de quelque mauvaise action passée, il se résigna à aider le pervers à s'effeuiller.

"C'est un travail de pro." commenta le lecteur de livres vendus sous cellophane pendant qu'il se laissait déshabiller, un sourire sensuel jouant toujours sur ses lèvres pâles.

Iruka choisit de ne pas répondre au sous-entendu salace qu'il attribua généreusement à la morsure du serpent.

"Tous les professeurs ont une formation de médico-nin, les enfants ont toujours le don de tomber sur le seul sanglier ou le seul serpent de la région le jour où on fait une sortie scolaire."

Iruka en était arrivé au fatidique slip. Et maintenant que le problème de vie ou de mort était légèrement dépassé, la question de la nudité redevenait une priorité.

_Allez Iruka, du courage, tu lui enlèves son slip et après tu l'enroules dans une couverture!_

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait.

"On dirait vraiment une jeune pucelle intimidée, c'est mignon. Remarque, le rôle de Jeanne d'Arc te siérait."

Pour se venger de l'insulte, Iruka borda le jounin avec une once de brutalité ; puis il le laissa pour aller préparer le repas.

xxx

L'intention d'Iruka avait été de veiller son compagnon toute la nuit. Une morsure de serpent était normalement bénigne, mais il ne savait pas à quelle race ils avaient eu à faire et il craignait que malgré l'action rapide de l'anti-venin et l'action réparatrice du chakra de Kakashi, quelque chose d'inattendu ne se produise. Il s'était donc installé confortablement à côté de lui, enroulé dans une couverture.

Le seul problème était que sa journée l'avait épuisée. Il avait poussé une carriole à travers un torrent de boue, il avait dû soigner en urgence une morsure de serpent et faire face aux commentaires malicieux de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil qui lui promettait moult crampes et courbatures.

Il se réveilla soudainement, les sens en alerte.

Kakashi avait disparu. Il balaya la pièce éclairée par le feu mourant d'un regard rapide. Personne.

Il ne pensa à lever les yeux que quand il fut trop tard. Un poids le clouait au sol, ses mains étaient immobilisées et une lame brillait sur sa gorge.

"Pour quel village travailles-tu ?"

L'oeil rouge le transperçait, les virgules à l'intérieur dansant follement dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

"Réponds !"

La lame s'enfonça légèrement dans son cou, faisant couler un filet de sang. Un souffle chaud, trop chaud, caressait son visage ; sûrement la fièvre.

"Je travaille pour le village de la Feuille. Nous sommes en mission d'infiltration. Tu as été piqué par un serpent et le poison te fait perdre la mémoire ou avoir des hallucinations."

Le ton du professeur était très calme et doux comme celui qu'il utilisait pour apaiser les enfants. Il malaxa son chakra pour créer une série d'ondes apaisantes.

"Je ne te connais pas."

Le sharingan tournait toujours en une danse dangereuse, hypnotisante.

"Je suis Iruka Umino. Professeur d'académie."

Son ton était toujours aussi calme et posé.

"Connais pas."

La lame lui entaillait le cou plus profondément.

"Mais si, tu me connais..."

Son ton se faisait encore plus calme. Le regard du soldat d'élite parut hésiter et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait à Iruka pour lui envoyer ses pieds dans l'estomac, le faisant voler loin de lui. D'un bond, il se releva en fixant son adversaire des yeux.

"Je savais bien que tu étais un ennemi."

Le visage de Kakashi s'illumina d'un sourire sauvage et cruel.

Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

_Réfléchis Iruka! Réfléchis !_

Bon pour l'instant il devait déjà essayer de sauver sa misérable petite existence, ce qui paraissait possible vu que le chakra de Kakashi devait être aussi perturbé que son cerveau par l'action du venin et de la fièvre.

Euh ! Possible mais pas facile !

Il avait un mal de chien à esquiver les coups pourtant lents comparés à d'habitude du génie au sharingan. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen ou un autre de l'immobiliser et vite ; il était loin d'avoir l'endurance nécessaire pour continuer à valser comme ça entre la vie et la mort.

Il composa les signes le plus vite qu'il put en continuant d'esquiver les coups. Un couteau par-ci, puis un couteau par-là... S'il continuait, l'autre génie psychopathe allait l'acculer contre un mur et il n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses prières.

Enfin, Kakashi tomba en arrière, les chevilles entravées par des mains sorties du sol, et le chuunin en profita pour se jeter de toutes ses forces sur lui, lui enlevant le couteau des mains. Il avait réussit à avoir le dessus.

Ok! C'était le moment de faire une pause récapitulative. Il avait attrapé les mains de son supérieur, lui avait immobilisé les jambes, éloigné le couteau et il appuyait très fort sur son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Il attendait qu'il se rendorme ? Comme si ça allait être rapide, alors qu'il était excité comme une puce. Et puis ça faisait un mal de chien de le maintenir au sol comme ça ; surtout que l'autre imbécile n'arrêtait pas de remuer et qu'il était nu ! Oui, nu. Il s'était battu avec un jounin nu comme au jour de sa naissance...

Réflexion faite, est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment de s'indigner de se trouver au-dessus du ninja aux cheveux argentés complètement nu ? Après tout, il était toujours en danger de mort ; et nu ou pas, Kakashi Hatake était plus dangereux que la plupart des hommes...

"Capitaine ?"

La voix de son prisonnier momentané avait changé. Tout comme son attitude d'ailleurs. Kakashi semblait sur le point de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

"Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas y aller !"

Les larmes commençaient à s'échapper des yeux du génie. Effrayé, Iruka lâcha les mains blanches qui s'accrochèrent à lui.

"Je vous en prie, n'y allez pas. Sinon vous allez... vous allez..."

Complètement abasourdi, il sentit les larmes du soldat d'élite glisser sur son torse et son instinct de professeur reprit le dessus. Il enveloppa de ses bras le corps à présent fragile. Kakashi brûlait de fièvre.

"Shhhh... Viens te reposer."

Il porta son camarade jusqu'à leurs lits improvisés devant le feu. Il était nettement plus lourd qu'un enfant mais quand même beaucoup moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Un jounin de génie aurait dû peser bien plus lourd dans ses bras. Il installa les couvertures tranquillement autour d'eux, créant un cocon de chaleur devant la lumière chaude de la cheminée. Kakashi sanglotait encore dans le creux de son épaule.

"Ils sont tous morts, capitaine, tous..."

Iruka commença à le bercer lentement, comme il le faisait avec ses élèves épuisés qui se mettaient soudain à pleurer comme des madeleines. Quand il serait enfin endormi il vérifierait l'aspect de la morsure, mais d'abord il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire dormir le ninja au sharingan. Devait-il lui chanter une berceuse?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main s'était mise à caresser les cheveux blancs avec cette même douceur qu'il réservait habituellement à Naruto. Les moments où ce dernier pleurait étaient rarissimes, mais il savait que c'était des moments où il était le seul vers qui le jeune shinobi pouvait se tourner, et il chérissait chacun d'entre eux. Les cheveux blancs étaient aussi soyeux que ceux de son petit protégé et il inspira une odeur nouvelle pour lui, une odeur d'herbe fraîche qui semblait provenir de Kakashi.

Lentement, tout en continuant à le bercer et à caresser ses cheveux en des mouvements réguliers, il regarda le jounin perdu dans ses hallucinations. Il avait soudain l'air tellement jeune. Comment cet être apeuré pouvait-il être le même que le ninja froid et monstrueusement génial qui avait rendu tant de services au village ?

"Je t'en prie !"

La voix du soldat d'élite avait encore changée, ses mains étaient accrochées à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage, lui faisant presque mal. Iruka vit quelque chose de désespéré dans son regard.

"Je t'en prie, fais-moi oublier."

Tout le corps pâle tremblait, et de nouvelles larmes naissaient dans ses yeux.

Et soudain Iruka bascula. Des lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes et un corps fiévreux était pressé contre lui.

"Fais-moi oublier..." supplièrent-elles.

Oublier. Tout oublier. Le froid, la solitude, l'absence, les déceptions, les morts.

Le corps d'Iruka se mit à trembler lui aussi et sans même s'en apercevoir il se mit à accepter et à rendre ces baisers, à serrer contre lui ce corps fatigué. La même faim les animait, le même désespoir.

Les jambes d'Iruka s'accrochèrent aux hanches de son partenaire, ses mains couraient avidement sur sa peau, tout son corps essayait de se fondre dans sa chaleur. Les dents de Kakashi se refermèrent sur son épaule, ses mains devinrent griffes.

"Je veux oublier..." murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Un liquide chaud courut sur son épaule. Des larmes, peut-être du sang. Iruka s'en fichait, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait besoin de ce corps chaud ; besoin de serrer cette personne contre lui, de le sentir vibrer, de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il attrapa le visage du génie perdu et lécha ses larmes avant de se jeter sur sa bouche, voracement. Il voulait oublier, tout oublier.

Ils s'embrassaient comme des adolescents malhabiles, leurs dents choquaient les unes contre les autres, leurs bouches étaient barbouillées de salive et d'un peu de sang, mais ils étaient tellement loin de tout ça. A la recherche de quelque chose, d'une sensation qui les ferait oublier qui les plongerait dans une extase plus forte que le souvenir. Les lèvres de Kakashi se collèrent au cou du jeune homme à la peau brune, le marquant de toute la force de son désespoir. Les ongles de son partenaire ne restèrent pas inactifs, traçant des lignes de sang dans cette chair blanche et immaculée.

Leurs sexes étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, écrasés l'un contre l'autre par la pression de leurs corps cherchant furieusement le contact, la chaleur, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher de toutes leurs forces.

Ils tremblaient tous deux. De froid, de douleur, de fièvre, de manque. Des râles qui ressemblaient à des pleurs s'échappaient de leurs gorges. Les larmes se mêlaient au sang, à la salive et au sperme qui commençait à imprégner leurs corps. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus frénétiques, leurs membres se contractaient et crispaient comme ceux d'un fauve à l'affût.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et le tonnerre qui le suivit couvrit les cris qui s'élevèrent dans la cabane perchée dans la montagne. Les muscles se décontractèrent, et de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent des yeux dépareillés de Kakashi. Iruka, le cerveau aussi vierge que la neige immaculée du petit matin, essaya vaguement de retrouver son souffle et ses pensées, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle tranquillité et une telle béatitude.

Bien sûr, ses pensées revinrent vite. Trop vite. Lui montrant ce qu'il avait fait avec l'incroyable cruauté de la réalité simple et nue. Il avait profité de la fièvre et de la maladie de son supérieur et camarade pour assouvir ses pulsions... Dieux ! Est-ce qu'il pouvait tomber plus bas?

Il commença à bouger. Il était malade de honte et de dégoût. Comment avait-il pu ?

"Mère ?"

La voix de Kakashi était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Malgré lui, Iruka se pencha vers le pauvre malade dont il avait abusé tel un sociopathe de bas étages.

"Mère !"

Le génie toujours aussi halluciné se jeta dans ses bras.

"Ne partez pas, mère ! Je vous jure que je serais sage ! Ne partez pas !"

Les yeux rouges et noirs étaient emplis d'une peur viscérale. Une peur qu'Iruka connaissait si bien. Il sourit avec tendresse et douceur au pauvre garçon tremblant qui était entre ses bras. Ses mains caressèrent avec chaleur son dos.

"Je ne partirai pas. Rendors-toi."

Avec la légèreté d'un papillon se posant sur une fleur, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blancs recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Les yeux dépareillés se refermèrent seuls et sa respiration prit un rythme régulier et lent, synonyme de sommeil.

Iruka le remit dans une position plus confortable pour dormir et regarda l'état de la morsure. L'oedème commençait à se résorber et la couleur violacée de la jambe avait pâlie.

Maintenant, il avait besoin de prendre un grand bol d'air et d'aller se taper la tête contre un arbre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Toujours aussi nu, son caleçon ayant disparu quelque part pendant son terrible moment de faiblesse, il sortit dans la tempête qui battait toujours son plein. Le vent lui mordit la chair et la pluie le frappa, cinglante comme un millier de petits fouets. Il posa une bassine sous la pluie pour qu'elle se remplisse et, pieds nus, se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place par la force.

Il avait couché avec Kakashi.

Blam !

Il avait de nouveau couché avec un homme.

Blam !

Il avait profité d'un malade délirant.

Blam !

Il s'était comporté comme un chien en rut.

Blam !

Il était malade.

Blam !

Très malade.

Blam !

Il était immonde.

Blam !

C'était un viol, ni plus ni moins.

Blam !

Du sang coula sur son visage, poussé par la pluie qui ruisselait toujours sur lui.

Grelottant de froid, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'eau emportant avec elle les traces du crime qu'il venait de commettre.

"Dieux ! Qu'ai-je fait ?"

Des larmes amères coulèrent comme de l'acide sur son visage.

xxx

Quand le jour se leva la tempête était passée, laissant sur son chemin un champ de bataille ravagé ; des arbres déracinés, des routes embourbées, des amoncellements de boue où pourrissaient des cadavres d'animaux.

La fièvre aussi était passée, Kakashi était beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude mais pouvait déjà marcher et manger à sa faim. Il regarda la trace de morsure avec étonnement. Il ne se souvenait de rien après le repas.

Iruka était aux petits soins avec lui, lui offrant un sourire digne de tous les soleils de l'univers. N'importe qui aurait été ravi de rencontrer ce regard limpide et ce sourire chaleureux.

Mais Kakashi n'était pas n'importe qui. Le sourire du professeur était aussi faux que le visage d'une putain. Son attitude avec lui était plus distante que jamais. Son corps portait d'étranges marques ; il était blessé à la tête, et sur son cou on aurait dit la trace d'une lame de couteau, mais le plus étrange était cette rougeur qu'il avait entraperçu quand il s'était penché pour examiner sa jambe. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, c'était clairement un suçon qui marbrait sa peau à l'endroit de la naissance de son épaule. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, sous l'odeur lourde des animaux et de la poussière son nez fin en devinait une autre qu'il aurait reconnu parmi mille, l'odeur du sexe. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit et il était prêt à parier que ça n'avait pas été gentil...

Kakashi porta les mains à ses tempes. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne.

Est-ce qu'il avait violé son camarade cette nuit ?

xxx

Ils quittèrent la maison de l'ermite dans les environs de midi. Ils allaient patauger dans la boue, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester une autre nuit là-bas, ils avaient une mission à accomplir.

Iruka chantait à tue-tête pour se donner du courage et Kakashi ronchonnait comme à son habitude. Mais quand ils savaient que l'autre ne regardait pas, leurs sourires s'effaçaient et leurs mains se crispaient, et un dégoût profond les envahissait.


	7. La route des artistes

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto_ appartient à son créateur, Masashi Kishimoto qui se donne bien du mal chaque semaine pour nous. Remercions-le de tout notre coeur.

**Disclaimer** bis : "Les souliers de Lady Fae" est une chanson du groupe Naheulband.

**Attention** : Toujours autant de yaoi à l'horizon, hardis moussaillons !

**Bla-bla** : Je suis désolée pour le retard, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce chapitre ne voulait pas s'écrire, pourtant c'est un chapitre qui était prévu depuis le début, je ne comprends pas... sans doute ma légendaire paresse qui m'a empêché de me concentrer.

**Merci** : A toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire utile ou simplement gentil. N'hésitez pas à critiquer si vous pensez qu'un perso agit en dépit du bon sens.

**Merci **à Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 7 : La route des artistes.

xxx

Ils étaient enfin arrivés sur une vraie route. Un long chemin assez large pour laisser passer deux carrioles de front, sans pierres pour rendre le voyage encore plus difficile pour leurs pauvres fesses martyrisées. Le temps était toujours aussi maussade et le vent soufflait avec froideur, mais ne plus devoir faire du rodéo sur le siège de bois aurait presque suffi à rendre heureux Iruka. En temps normal il aurait chanté à tue-tête ces chansons plus vieilles que son arrière grand-mère qu'il affectionnait tellement. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Pas depuis qu'ils étaient partis de cette montagne un jour avant. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole et la tension entre eux ne faisait que croître. Il essayait bien de jouer la comédie, de sourire, de discuter du temps, mais ses yeux évitaient les siens et sa bouche se tordait en un pli amer. Il ne pouvait supporter le contact du jounin, dès que ce dernier le touchait il était submergé par le désir et le souvenir suivi presque instantanément par le dégoût et la terreur. La nourriture avait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche et les chansons ne parvenaient pas à s'échapper de sa gorge.

Kakashi était lui aussi étrangement silencieux. Comme s"il se doutait de quelque chose. Iruka priait pour que ce ne fût pas le cas. Pour peu que quelques bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent... Peut-être se rappelait-il ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole, sa vue lui répugnait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder et...

Les épaules du chuunin s'affaissèrent et il réprima un hoquet de désespoir. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était en mission. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'était pas important. La seule chose importante c'était ce qui allait advenir des espions de Konoha... Le seul problème c'était qu'il avait du mal à faire abstraction des horreurs qu'il avait faites à Kakashi alors qu'il était sans défense ; il voulait bien penser à sa mission, mais elle était pour lui aussi intangible qu'un rêve. Parfois il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il était sur les routes avec Kakashi, parfois, il avait du mal à démêler le mensonge de la vérité.

"Excusez-moi !"

Un homme venait d'apparaître au milieu de la route. Pris de court, Iruka tira avec force sur les rênes de Gloire qui s'arrêta avec la docilité d'une vache.

Il était grand et de peau mate, ses cheveux étaient une masse ébouriffée de pointes partant en tous sens, il portait des vêtements ordinaires mais d'une coupe étrange pour ces contrées.

"Nous avons eu un petit problème avec notre essieu. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main ?" demanda-t-il, un sourire sur le visage.

A ce moment là, le cerveau engourdi par la dépression d'Iruka se rendit compte qu'il y avait une autre carriole sur le bas-côté de la route.

"Bien sûr. Shiro ! Tu viens m'aider ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Iruka sauta à terre et s'approcha de la carriole bariolée.

C'était peut-être un piège. Des bandits qui attendaient que d'innocents passants les aident avant de les trucider... Iruka espérait presque que c'était le cas. Au moins le combat le ferait penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Mais si c'était des bandits, ils étaient bien peu nombreux et d'apparence particulièrement peu dangereuse. A part l'homme il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne, une femme mince et délicate était assise sur le banc du conducteur. Sa peau était d'un blanc translucide et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient retenus sur sa nuque en un chignon compliqué.

"Ken, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?"

Elle tourna son visage vers eux et Iruka fut frappé par un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Ses grands yeux bleu sombre les regardèrent avec gentillesse.

"Ouaip !"

"Merci pour votre aide." dit-elle en souriant.

"De... de rien." balbutia-t-il, incapable de se reprendre. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage, mais où ?

"Kuro, t'as l'intention de bailler aux corneilles longtemps ?"

Son compagnon aux cheveux blancs lui donna une petite claque sur la tête pour le sortir de sa transe, ce qui manqua de le faire trébucher et tomber la tête la première sur le sol encore humide de pluie.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda la jeune femme qui, descendue de son siège s'approcha de lui.

"Ou... Oui."

Iruka rougit de sa propre maladresse. Un peu raide il se dirigea pour aider les deux autres hommes.

L'une des roues de la carriole s'était séparée de son essieu, il fallait donc soulever l'habitacle pour ensuite le caler avant de remettre la roue en place. Un jeu d'enfant pour des ninja, une situation problématique pour de simples humains. Shiro et Kuro s'attelèrent à la tâche en faisant attention de ne pas aller trop vite et de ne pas montrer trop de facilité à soulever un chariot encore rempli de choses et d'autres même si plusieurs coffres avaient été descendus à terre.

"C'est bon vous pouvez lâcher."

Ken sourit en regardant la carriole à présent posée sur un énorme rondin de bois.

"Merci, je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sinon. Au fait, je m'appelle Ken."

Il leur serra la main.

"Et voici ma femme Maïa."

Maïa leur sourit depuis le coffre sur lequel elle était assise.

"En échange de votre aide pourquoi vous ne mangeriez pas avec nous ? On n'a pas grand chose, mais c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire."

Le sourire de Ken était contagieux. Franc, honnête et sincère. Machinalement, Iruka se retrouva forcé d'y répondre et pour la première fois depuis l'autre nuit une expression sincère se lut sur son visage.

xxx

Ken et Maïa étaient des musiciens itinérants. Baladins, troubadours et saltimbanques, ils venaient du Pays de l'Eau et parcouraient le monde à la recherche de nouvelles musiques. Leur rêve était de revenir un jour au pays de l'Eau pour fonder une école.

"Une école ouverte à tous où l'on apprendrait à jouer la musique de tous les pays, une école où même les pauvres pourraient aller." dit Maïa, enthousiasmée.

"C'est un joli rêve, mais en attendant, ça ne met pas de riz sur la table." commenta Ken, un grain de riz collé sur sa joue.

Maïa l'essuya, amusée.

Les faux frères leur racontèrent qu'ils étaient eux aussi des saltimbanques, des marionnettistes amoureux de la route et poussés par l'appel de l'aventure.

"Vous savez comment s'appelle cette route ?" leur demanda Maïa.

Ils firent non de la tête, encore trop occupés à engloutir le délicieux ragoût qu'avait fait la jeune femme.

"La route des artistes. C'est quand même étrange que nous nous rencontrions ici, non ?"

"Ce doit être le destin." répondit en souriant Kakashi.

"Vous vous rendez vers où ?" demanda Ken, le ventre bien rempli.

"Nous allons vers Orme." lui répondit le marionnettiste aux cheveux blancs. "Nous y passerons une nuit puis nous continuerons la route."

"Nous aussi nous avons l'intention de passer par là puis de pousser jusqu'à Tambour qui est une ville avec un marché renommé. Pourquoi ne pas faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?"

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Des bandits y réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'attaquer deux chariots qui voyagent ensemble." déclara Kakashi.

_Et nous attirerons bien moins l'attention de cette façon..._

Après manger Shiro et Ken s'occupèrent à remettre les coffres à leur place tandis que Kuro aidait Maïa à ranger et à nettoyer les traces de leur campement.

"J'aimais beaucoup le théâtre de marionnette quand j'étais petite. Je me souviens d'une pièce à propos de sept chevaliers qui devaient venger leur souverain..."

"C'est la légende des sept héros. Nous la jouons."

"Vraiment ?"

Maïa faillit en faire tomber les écuelles de bois.

"J'adorerai pouvoir revoir cette pièce ! J'étais tombée folle amoureuse du chef des chevaliers, j'avais cinq ans et je déclarai à qui voulait l'entendre que quand je serais plus grande j'épouserai le Chevalier Ecarlate."

Son rire joyeux s'envola vers le ciel presque bleu.

"Il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Ken, je suis sûre qu'il me ferait une scène de jalousie."

Iruka jeta de la terre sur les restes de leur feu.

"Quand j'étais plus jeune j'étais amoureux de la Princesse des Neiges. Je promets de ne jamais révéler votre secret, gente dame."

"Quel esprit chevaleresque, Kuro-san."

Tout en continuant à parler de tout et de rien, ils finirent de démonter le camp.

" Et là la vieille s'est saisie du sabre de feu son époux et m'a poursuivi avec dans tout le village jusqu'à ce que..."

"Il est temps d'y aller, Ken !" interrompit sa femme. "Les chevaux sont attelés et on n'attend plus que vous." Elle lança un regard réprobateur aux deux hommes tranquillement assis sur des rondins.

"Ne le grondez pas, Ken me racontait comment votre grand-mère l'avait poursuivi dans tout le village avec un katana après avoir appris que vous aviez décidé de vous échapper avec lui." dit Shiro, un sourire avenant et relaxé sur le visage.

"Encore cette vieille histoire ! Vous en avez pour des heures, Shiro-san."

"Tu n'as qu'à monter avec Kuro-san, comme ça je pourrais continuer mon histoire." fit le musicien à son épouse.

"Je vous laisse alors, bande de pipelettes, on dirait ma grand-mère quand elle va au marché pour ragoter avec ses amies."

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée, en allant vers la carriole des marionnettistes.

"Nous sommes prêts à partir ?" demanda le brun perché sur le siège du cocher, les rênes déjà à la main et Eclair tranquillement vautré à ses pieds.

"Changement de programme, votre frère a décidé de rester écouter les histoires de mon imbécile de mari."

Elle monta avec agilité et s'assit à ses côtés.

"C'est moi qui gagne au change."

"N'est-ce pas. N'oubliez pas de le rappeler à Ken tout à l'heure. Dès que quelqu'un accepte de l'écouter raconter ses histoires c'est fini, il parlera pendant des heures jusqu'à endormir son auditoire !" se plaignit-elle tandis que le véhicule s'ébranlait et que Gloire hennissait tranquillement.

Ils se mirent en route sous un soleil de plus en plus chaud et agréable. Le sol sous les roues commençait à sécher et la tempête qui avait ébranlé la région semblait de plus en plus loin. Ils regardaient le paysage défiler dans un silence agréable et détendu.

"Dans les jardins de mon père,

Les lilas sont fleuris.

Dans les jardins de mon père,

Les lilas sont fleuris..."

D'une voix claire et pure, Maïa s'était mise à chanter, dodelinant de la tête comme un métronome qui marquerait le pas arythmique de Gloire.

"Auprès de ma blonde,

Qu'il fait bon fait bon, fait bon,

Auprès de ma blonde,

Qu'il fait bon dormir..."

Iruka ravi s'était joint timidement à elle, ce qu'elle remarqua avec le sourire.

Après douze couplets et refrains sur le bonheur d'être auprès de l'être aimé, ils se turent, ce qui provoqua des vivats dans la carriole qui les suivait.

"Ken ne supporte pas que je chante en chemin, il dit que je chante faux."

"Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là alors."

"On en profite et on en chante une autre ?"

"Il y a une chanson du Pays de l'Eau que ma mère me chantait mais dont je ne me souviens plus des paroles. La chanson commençait ainsi : Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage..."

Maïa enchaîna : "pleurent les enfants dans leur lit sans bouger, nul ne sait jamais les consoler sans raconter l'histoire des souliers de Lady Fae..."

C'est alors qu'un souvenir ressurgit de la mémoire d'Iruka et il sut pourquoi ce visage lui était si familier. Elle ressemblait à sa mère.

xxx

La journée s'écoula au son des chansons et des conversations, au rythme régulier du pas des chevaux. Orme était encore à deux jours de route et ils montèrent tranquillement le camp ensemble. C'était étrange de voir autant de gens près du feu après tout ce temps passé à deux, mais c'était agréable et surtout, cela permettait à Iruka d'éviter de penser. Il parlait avec Maïa et Ken, plaisantait, souriait et laissait son esprit s'amuser loin des dangereux abîmes où se trouvait le souvenir de cette nuit. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les musiciens il se sentait beaucoup plus calme et paisible. Il pouvait de nouveau regarder Kakashi sans se sentir submergé par le dégoût, leur seule présence mettait une distance incommensurable entre cette nuit dans la tempête et le présent, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

"Kuro, tu peux venir m'aider, il faut allumer le feu !" cria Maïa, le tirant de ses rêveries.

"J'arrive."

En un après-midi, le vouvoiement et tous les suffixes honorifiques avaient disparu, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, comme s'ils avaient rencontré inopinément de vieux amis perdus de vue depuis des lustres. Shiro et Ken s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, se racontant des histoires toutes plus invraisemblables et rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Kuro, lui, profitait de la compagnie tranquille et relaxante de Maïa, évoquant ensemble la beauté de certaines chansons ou encore des détails sur telle ou telle légende.

Il régnait une atmosphère paisible autour du camp. Les visages étaient souriants et détendus, les conversations plaisantes, les rires fusaient vers le ciel étoilé à la moindre provocation. La guerre, les shinobi, le sang, la solitude, comme tout cela paraissait loin alors qu'ils chantaient à deux voix une ballade du temps passé en faisant la vaisselle. Le sourire de la lune illuminait le ciel et pendant un instant il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour tous que cette vie soit réelle, qu'il n'ait jamais tenu un kunai de sa vie.

Il regarda Kakashi, assis à côté du feu, écoutant en sculptant une des innombrables histoires de Ken. Le visage du jounin était paisible, sans masque, ses lèvres dessinaient naturellement un sourire. Même depuis l'autre côté du feu il voyait que ses épaules étaient détendues, son corps n'était pas crispé par l'imminence d'une attaque. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu pour lui aussi que ce mensonge soit vrai ? Echanger une vie faite de douleurs, de peurs, de morts, de solitude contre une vie tranquille et simple passée sur les routes émerveillant chaque fois un nouveau public... Qui hésiterait une seconde ?

Aucun des deux n'aurait la moindre hésitation, il le savait. Ils renonceraient à tout, leur liberté, leur tranquillité, ces sourires agréables, ce ciel et ces étoiles douces ; ils abandonneraient tout cela sans même se retourner si on le leur ordonnait parce que leur vie ne leur appartenait pas. Ils appartenaient à Konoha, ils étaient des ninja, ces hommes sacrifiés sur l'autel de la guerre, ceux qui tuaient et mouraient pour que le reste de la population puisse vivre en paix. C'était leur vie, froide, fielleuse, factice, mais ils ne l'échangeraient contre aucune autre et ils le savaient.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent au dessus des flammes et un sourire triste vint fleurir sur le visage de son aîné.

"...et c'est bien sûr le moment que choisit ma soeur pour nous rendre une visite surprise !" Ken éclata de rire et Shiro se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

Mais Kakashi n'arrivait plus à se laisser distraire par les histoires du troubadour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Iruka qui vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations. Ses gestes étaient calmes et précis, emplis d'une sérénité qui faisait partie de lui. Le professeur souriait à Maïa, un sourire éclatant et brillant comme celui de Naruto, ce sourire tellement chaleureux que seuls les imbéciles et les innocents pouvaient arborer.

Il soupira profondément, portant ses mains à ses tempes. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Seules quelques bribes confuses lui revenaient, le visage triste de sa mère, la silhouette du Quatrième s'éloignant vers une forêt éclairée par les flammes, des mains avides faisant trembler son corps. Une épaule chaude contre lui dans laquelle il avait enfoncé avec rage ses dents.

Il observait Iruka depuis deux jours, à la recherche du moindre signe, d'une preuve qui lui permettrait de savoir une fois pour toutes, mais tout ce qu'il obtenait c'étaient des éléments contradictoires. Tantôt le corps du brun laissait apparaître ce qui ressemblait à du désir, il sentait son regard s'accrocher à lui et le dévorer lentement, il voyait ses mains s'approcher puis s'immobiliser soudainement ; tantôt au contraire son visage se tordait en une grimace de dégoût et de répulsion, des frissons secouaient ses membres, et il fuyait son contact. Ce comportement était dénué de toute logique et Kakashi n'y voyait qu'une seule explication possible. Il avait violé Iruka, mais à un moment ou à un autre, son compagnon avait dû ressentir un certain plaisir, ce qui expliquait les réponses contradictoires qu'il avait remarqué. Le dégoût, la honte et la peur se mélangeaient à une certaine attirance inconsciente sans doute mêlée à une pulsion masochiste qui lui avait fait apprécier malgré lui l'acte. Le chuunin devait sûrement réfréner ses tendances homosexuelles et s'en voulait d'avoir même sous la contrainte cédé à ses instincts.

S'ils avaient été au village il se serait contenté de présenter ses excuses à Iruka et de disparaître de sa vie le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient tous deux des shinobi et ils savaient que des choses pareilles pouvaient arriver. Il était probable qu'Iruka aurait enfoui ce souvenir le plus profondément possible et serait revenu à une vie normale. Mais ils n'étaient pas au village. Ils étaient en mission et cette situation était une menace à la réussite de ladite mission. Iruka était clairement obsédé par ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. En situation de crise il n'aurait pas l'esprit assez clair pour faire face. Sans compter que la confiance entre eux avait été brisée, une situation idéale pour n'importe quel ennemi qui saurait lire entre les lignes et exploiter cette faiblesse.

Il devait faire quelque chose et vite.

xxx

Ils arrivèrent à Orme en milieu d'après-midi. Kuro et Shiro conduisaient chacun une carriole tandis que les musiciens se donnaient la réplique en un joli duel musical d'un véhicule à l'autre, attirant l'attention de tous les passants. Orme était un village assez cossu et les habitants accueillirent avec joie les artistes venus leur faire oublier les horreurs de cette tempête de boue qui avait ravagé une partie des cultures.

Quelque part sur le chemin d'Orme il avait été décidé qu'ils joueraient ensemble. Les musiciens accompagneraient la pièce et lors du concert, les marionnettistes feraient danser leurs personnages. Les profits de la soirée seraient partagés équitablement en deux. C'était un spectacle qui promettait d'être exceptionnel comme Iruka n'avait pas manqué de l'annoncer à la foule qui les regardait passer dans la rue principale menant vers l'auberge.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'auberge dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Ken et Shiro enchaînaient plaisanteries sur plaisanteries, les enfants émerveillés les surveillaient à moitié cachés par un mur, les têtes des filles tournaient sur le passage de Shiro et celle des hommes sur le passage de Maïa. La patronne prit tout de suite en affection ces grands garçons bruyants et leur fit apporter en cadeau de bienvenue des petites sucreries qu'elle partagea en racontant ses histoire du temps jadis.

Le soir du concert, tout le village s'était donné rendez-vous dans la cour de l'auberge, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de la patronne qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils jouèrent la Légende des Sept Héros au son mélodieux de la musique que Ken et Maïa improvisaient. Ils s'adaptaient merveilleusement bien à chaque nouvelle scène et à chaque nouveau personnage. Le Chevalier Ecarlate bénéficiait d'une musique militaire et vigoureuse, la Princesse Blanche d'un morceau de flûte éthéré et magique, les monstres étaient accompagnés de violes discordantes et la scène finale fut conclue par une marche nuptiale triomphale.

Ils enchaînèrent sur le concert de Ken et de Maïa. Au début, Iruka était inquiet. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à faire danser gracieusement ses marionnettes, enlevant toute beauté à la musique de ses compagnons ? Mais il se laissa emporter par la mélodie et ses mains bougèrent avec une souplesse jusque là insoupçonnée, les pas du Chevalier Ecarlate s'accordaient à merveille à ceux de la Princesse Blanche, il sourit à Kakashi dans l'obscurité du théâtre, émerveillé par le miracle auquel il assistait. Puis ce fut une ronde paysanne, suivie de la danse inquiétante du Dragon d'Emeraude, la triste ballade d'une princesse esseulée, le chant courageux d'un jeune héros à l'aube de sa mort... Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent les uns aux autres et leurs mains jouaient toujours à la perfection, Iruka avait l'impression de ne plus sentir son corps, comme si les marionnettes étaient animées d'une vie propre par la musique qui les entraînait.

Puis tout s'arrêta et d'un seul coup la fatigue lui retomba sur les bras et les jambes, faisant se crisper de douleur son visage épuisé mais heureux.

Après le bain, ils fêtèrent cette réussite autour d'un verre et d'un bon repas, amusant les convives qui étaient restés à l'auberge par quelques dernières chansons et autres facéties. Ils se dirent bonsoir le sourire aux lèvres, l'ivresse de la soirée faisant pétiller leurs yeux. La porte se referma et toute ivresse se dissipa.

Il était seul dans une chambre avec Kakashi.

C'était comme si les murs essayaient de se refermer sur lui, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

"Bonne nuit." souffla-t-il avant de se précipiter vers son futon.

Sans retirer le peignoir qui leur avait été prêté à la sortie du bain, il se glissa sous la couette, se tourna vers le mur et ferma les yeux en priant pour trouver rapidement le sommeil.

"Il faut que nous parlions." l'informa la voix de Kakashi derrière son dos.

"J'ai sommeil, nous en parlerons demain." répondit-il, essayant de dissimuler les tremblements de sa voix.

Kakashi était beaucoup trop près de lui, il arrivait à sentir sa chaleur dans son dos et la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce faisait ressurgir d'autres souvenirs.

"Maintenant !"

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le força à se tourner. Iruka délogea la main du jounin et reprit sa position initiale.

"Il _faut_ que nous parlions !" dit-il en insistant, sa main de retour sur l'épaule du chuunin, le plaquant au sol.

Iruka fit la seule chose à faire : il se débattit.

"Je veux dormir !" cria-t-il tout en luttant contre son supérieur.

Kakashi eut très vite le dessus. Iruka était de toute façon dans une position trop faible dès le départ, il lui avait été facile de prendre l'avantage. Il lui maintenait fermement les mains au-dessus de la tête et il l'avait coincé sous lui grâce à la couette coincée contre ses genoux, le poids de son corps faisait le reste.

"Maintenant on va pouvoir parler."

Il soupira. Il était fatigué et il fallait encore qu'il lutte avec son compagnon pour qu'il daigne l'écouter. Il baissa les yeux vers le chuunin. Et se rendit enfin compte de leur position.

Il maintenait les poignets d'Iruka au-dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur le futon, son kimono s'était presque ouvert pendant qu'ils luttaient et son corps était prisonnier du sien.

Un éclair de désir naquit dans son bas-ventre alors qu'il contemplait le jeune homme à sa merci. Une de ses mains descendit lentement le long de son avant-bras, caressant avec douceur la peau lisse et dure du shinobi. Un frisson de délice parcourut Iruka, fermant brièvement ses yeux. Mais ces derniers se rouvrirent soudain, le chuunin détourna la tête, essayant une fois de plus de se débattre. Même dans la pénombre qui régnait le jounin pu distinguer la honte vermeille qui montait sur les joues du brun.

Il relâcha les mains prisonnières et s'assit de nouveau par terre. Le brun lui tournait le dos, recroquevillé contre le mur.

"Iruka ?"

On ne lui répondit pas. De guerre lasse il alla s'allonger à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Bonne nuit, Iruka."

Seul le silence lui répondit.

xxx

Il leur restait encore une journée de route avant d'arriver à Tambour. Ken et Maïa avaient bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Shiro et Kuro depuis leur nuit à Orme, mais ils avaient évité d'en parler, ce n'était pas leurs affaires, ils avaient préféré faire comme si de rien était et continuer à voyager dans une atmosphère légère de camaraderie.

Iruka s'était réveillé tôt. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Sans doute était-ce lié au rêve qu'il avait fait. Il regarda le ciel commencer à s'éclaircir. Tant qu'à faire, autant se rendre utile. Il s'extirpa de sa couche et commença à ranger les couvertures. Il salua Eclair qui avait monté la garde toute la nuit et lui donna silencieusement l'ordre d'aller se coucher. Il attrapa un seau et se dirigea vers la rivière qui longeait la route en contrebas. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un autour du foyer encore rougeoyant.

La rumeur de la rivière charma ses oreilles, mais il entendit un autre bruit mêlé à celui de l'eau. Son oreille d'instituteur le reconnut tout de suite : quelqu'un pleurait. Il avança avec discrétion et prudence, sans se faire remarquer.

Maïa était assise au bord de l'eau et pleurait à chaudes larmes, en reniflant lourdement, ses traits étaient déformés par les larmes et elle tentait vainement d'arrêter ses pleurs en les essuyant sur sa manche.

Il s'arrêta un moment sans savoir que faire.

"Maïa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Elle se retourna avec la vitesse d'une gamine prise en faute.

"Kuro !" dit-elle, mais ça ressemblait plus à quelque chose comme Guro à cause des sanglots et de son nez bouché.

Il avança vers elle, esquivant au dernier moment une flaque à l'aspect indéterminable et à l'odeur aigre et nauséabonde camouflée au milieu des herbes. Visiblement quelqu'un venait de rendre son dîner.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau en arrivant à son niveau.

Elle essuya ses larmes et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

"Bien sûr que tout va bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?"

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase les larmes coulaient à nouveau à leur aise sur son visage.

"Par tous les dieux, je suis pathétique." dit-elle en enfouissant sa figure striée de pleurs entre ses mains.

Iruka s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Sans aucun mot. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, attendant que les sanglots qui secouaient la jeune femme cessent.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit en souriant doucement.

Le ciel était à présent empourpré d'or tandis que le soleil naissait dans la grandiose beauté du matin.

"Je suis enceinte."

Iruka la regarda étonné, sa voix était tellement triste.

Elle détourna le regard et se mit à jouer avec quelques brins d'herbe à ses pieds.

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de cet enfant." laissa-t-elle échapper au bout d'un temps.

"Mais... un enfant est un tel cadeau du ciel !"

Iruka n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris assez tôt que sa vie ne serait jamais celle qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir. Il aurait voulu être un grand ninja, mais il n'était q'un professeur d'académie, il aurait voulu fonder une famille heureuse, mais il était plus probable qu'il finirait seul, après tout comment pourrait-il fonder une famille s'il ne pouvait pas établir de vraie relation avec des membres du sexe opposé.

Il s'était rendu compte de tout cela lorsque Mizuki et lui avait passé ce que ce dernier avait qualifié avec un sourire froid "d'accord". Il avait alors compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être assez hypocrite pour se marier, même dans le but de réaliser son rêve d'enfant, avoir une vraie famille. Comment pourrait-il verser dans une telle mascarade, mentir à sa femme et à ses enfants, à tout son entourage, ne jamais être sincère avec personne... Il valait encore mieux qu'il reste seul.

"Ai-je le droit de faire naître un enfant dans un monde pareil ?"

Maïa posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Comment être sûre qu'il sera heureux avec la vie que nous menons ? Comment être sûre que je serai une bonne mère ? Et si nous venions à mourir ?"

Ses épaules étaient voûtées, son visage était sombre.

Iruka lui répondit par un sourire.

"Il faut y croire. La vie n'est jamais simple. Cependant si tu décidais de ne pas garder ce bébé, est-ce que tu ne le regretterais pas ?"

Maïa tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus.

"Sûrement, mais... comment est-ce que je vais l'annoncer à Ken ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tricher que de le mettre soudain au pied du mur ?"

"Maïa, Ken et toi vous vous aimez. Vous êtes mariés, comment est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas être content ?"

Elle baissa les yeux, contemplant la rivière qui bruissait à leurs pieds.

"On s'est mariés un peu précipitamment, parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix, alors si je lui dis que je suis enceinte..."

Son sourire était triste et résigné.

"Je suis sûr qu'il sera le plus heureux des hommes." Iruka lui sourit avec chaleur. "De toutes façons il faut que tu lui en parles, c'est votre enfant. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher la vérité."

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il se dit qu'il n'était sans doute pas de très bon conseil auprès d'une jeune mère. C'était une situation tellement irréaliste pour lui qui ne serait jamais père...

"J'ai..." Elle reprit la parole, hésitante. "J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de tout gâcher..."

Iruka lui prit la main.

"Tout ira bien. Tu seras une formidable mère. Ce bébé ne sait pas encore quelle chance il a d'avoir pour mère une femme qui chante si bien et qui lui donnera tellement d'amour."

Il repensa à sa mère et des larmes de nostalgie lui montèrent aux yeux.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on devrait se dépêcher, il va bientôt falloir partir."

Iruka se leva prestement, cachant ses yeux qui menaçaient de pleurer et s'empara de son seau. Il s'agenouilla pour prendre l'eau.

"Kuro ?"

Il releva la tête.

"Merci."

Maïa lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Il répondit par un autre sourire.

Qui se fana dès qu'elle eut disparu. Il évitait de penser à ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, mais la pensée des enfants qu'il ne verrait jamais grandir ne pouvait que le rendre triste.

Alors qu'il finissait de remplir le seau il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'observait depuis la route, le visage plissé par la réflexion.

xxx

Leur prestation à Tambour fut un franc succès et fut l'un des souvenirs de ce voyage qu'Iruka chérirait le plus. Ils avaient joué la nouvelle pièce d'Iruka, la Légende de l'Enfant Démon et la musique qui les avait accompagné avait sonné tellement juste qu'il savait qu'ils auraient du mal à rejouer cette pièce sans elle.

La nuit avait été paisible même si l'auberge était tellement bondée qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à quatre dans la chambre. Ils avaient discuté encore un long moment avant de s'endormir. Mais l'aube les avait trouvé réveillés et aux portes du village.

Vers midi ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés au Carrefour du Panda où leurs chemins se séparaient. Ken et Maïa descendaient vers la mer en direction d'Anguille et Shiro et Kuro remontaient vers les montagnes du Nord en direction d'Escarpé.

"Bon... et bien voilà. C'est là qu'on se quitte." déclara Ken en leur souriant. "Ça a été très amusant de voyager avec vous. J'espère qu'on se recroisera un de ces jours, j'aurai encore plus d'histoires à raconter."

"C'est dommage qu'on se quitte avant que je n'ai pu te raconter ce qui nous est arrivé un jour avec un raton laveur et une grand-mère dans une forêt du Pays du Feu..."

Shiro tendit la main vers le baladin.

Kuro se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait tristement.

"Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Je suis sûr que c'est le destin qui a fait que nos chemins se sont croisés."

"Merci pour tout, Kuro."

"Avant que j'oublie..."

Il lui glissa discrètement un petit objet dans la main. C'était un tout petit kunai rouge, les mots santé et bonheur étaient finement écrits sur la lame de bois.

"C'est..." Il rosit quelque peu, il se sentait bête. "C'est un porte-bonheur pour le bébé..." murmura-t-il.

Maïa se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes dans les yeux.

"Merci."

"Oh là, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille avant que ma femme ne décide de me quitter pour un autre..."

Ils se firent de grands signes alors que les chevaux reprenaient leur pas tranquille. Bien vite la carriole des musiciens disparut et Iruka soupira.

"Ce sont des gens bien."

"Ce sont des ninja de Kiri." dit Kakashi d'une voix tranquille.

"Des ninja de Kiri ?"

Les yeux d'Iruka étaient exorbités. C'était impossible, quelqu'un d'aussi doux que Maïa ne pouvait pas être une kunoichi...

"Leurs armes étaient beaucoup trop bien entretenues et nombreuses, les mains de Maïa avaient des cals dus au maniement des armes, Ken a une blessure sur l'épaule droite qui ne peut avoir été faite que par un kunai, il règne dans l'habitacle une odeur de lys bleu, c'est une fleur qui ne pousse qu'à Kiri et je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu Maïa dans le bingo-book, sous un autre nom bien sûr."

"Est-ce qu'ils savent qui nous sommes ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave. L'Eau et la Foudre sont en mauvais termes ces temps-ci. Il faudra juste les signaler."

Kakashi s'installa sur le plancher, prenant un nouveau morceau de bois à sculpter.

Iruka regarda sans la voir la route qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il comprenait mieux les inquiétudes de Maïa. Comment donner la vie quand on peut mourir à tout instant et que votre enfant vivra dans un monde où la violence et la mort sont une partie du décor...

_Dieux de mes ancêtres, je vous en prie, faites que je ne rencontre jamais Maïa sur un champ de bataille..._

xxx

Kakashi s'arrêta de sculpter.

Il avait trouvé.

La solution était tellement simple et évidente, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !

S'il voulait rétablir la confiance et le dialogue entre Iruka et lui il n'avait qu'une solution : le séduire.


	8. Escarpé, Acte 1

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, heureusement parce que vu à quel point je suis lente pour écrire je ne tiendrai pas le rythme de Jump.

**Merci** : A toi lecteur pour m'avoir attendu, à mes reviewers pour m'avoir encouragée, à Twin Sun Leader pour son superbe dessin de Kuro, Shiro, Gloire et Eclair. Et enfin merci à Mokoshna de me bêta-lire même quand j'écris quarante pages.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Ce fut long et ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre. Etant donné la longueur du texte j'ai décidé de le couper en 3 actes que je posterai à une semaine d'intervalle.

Voici donc le premier acte. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 8 : Escarpé.

xxx

Premier Acte.

xxx

La séduction pouvait facilement s'assimiler à l'art de la guerre. Voilà ce qui était ressorti de sa lecture assidue du _Paradis du Batifolage_. Ça et une connaissance plus approfondie de certaines parties de son anatomie. Séduire quelqu'un revenait en fin de compte à conquérir une ville sans faire appel aux armes, comme un authentique ninja.

Pour ce faire, il fallait commencer par passer outre les barrières ennemies et entrer dans la place forte. En l'occurrence, il lui fallait réussir à réhabituer Iruka à sa présence et à son contact. Cela ne devait pas poser trop de problèmes, ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans la carriole et il ressentait le besoin urgent d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés du chuunin sur le minuscule banc. Bien sûr, comme tout bon espion, il avancerait progressivement. Il poserait tout d'abord sa tête tout contre le dos d'Iruka quand il resterait assis à l'arrière du véhicule pour sculpter. Puis, venant naturellement chercher la lumière pour un travail de plus grande précision, il serait forcé de s'asseoir sur le banc, leurs hanches et leurs jambes en contact, leurs épaules se touchant aux moindres cahots qui promettaient d'être nombreux sur la route de montagne qu'ils allaient emprunter. Il ne parlerait pas énormément, laissant à son subordonné le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, à son odeur.

Une fois entré dans la place, il fallait la gagner de l'intérieur. Pour ce faire la corruption et le recours aux pots-de-vin étaient le meilleur moyen. Dans le cas d'Iruka, l'argent ne servirait pas à grand chose. Ils n'en avaient pas à disposition, pour commencer, et le professeur semblait être de ces personnes hautement intègres qui méprisaient tous ceux qui succombaient aux sirènes pécuniaires. Pour atteindre son coeur, le mieux était encore de toucher sa fibre artistique ou pédagogique. Autrement dit, rien ne saurait lui faire plus plaisir qu'un objet encore mal dégrossi mais issu des mains de l'un de ses compagnons et offert avec chaleur en preuve de l'amitié qui les unissait et de l'émulation artistique qui régnait entre eux.

Puis, il commencerait à lui parler, à lui conter des histoires rigolotes, des histoires drôles et légères qu'il avait glanées en laissant traîner ses oreilles dans différents endroits pendant qu'il lisait. Une fois le sourire aux lèvres, le brun se laisserait aller en sa compagnie plus sûrement qu'avec une bouteille de bon vin. Il commencerait à lui en révéler plus sur lui-même, à lui donner quelques nouveaux indices sur la meilleure façon de le séduire. Puis, Kakashi lui-même lui confierait en tremblant quelque peu des bribes de son passé tragique pour le forcer à compatir et à le réconforter de ses paroles. Et, dans l'atmosphère d'intimité qui se créerait, il commencerait à saper les fondations de la cité, réveillant habilement le désir aveugle qui brûlait en chaque être.

Chaque étape était à répéter aussi longtemps que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka tombe entre ses mains comme un fruit trop mûr.

Bien entendu, le fruit était pour l'instant bien trop vert, se dit le jounin tandis que le brun regardait obstinément au loin.

Il était temps de faire le siège de cette forteresse.

xxx

"Tadam !"

Iruka eut un léger sursaut de surprise, indigne d'un shinobi. Il n'était pas vraiment sur ses gardes en ce moment, trop occupé à regarder le paysage pour tenter d'oublier la jambe chaude de Kakashi plaquée contre la sienne et cette odeur légère d'herbe fraîche qui montait vers ses narines.

Il regarda avec une certaine incrédulité le visage souriant de son compagnon de voyage. Une lueur d'amusement infantile pouvait se lire dans son oeil tandis qu'il lui tendait une pièce de bois.

Iruka la prit avec un brin d'inquiétude, ce visage lui rappelait celui de Naruto sur le point de commettre un nouveau mauvais tour.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une gravure d'arbre, fort jolie au demeurant. Iruka sourit chaudement à son coéquipier, et dire qu'au départ il ne semblait pas très heureux de devoir sculpter.

"Et maintenant, on retourne !"

Il fit pivoter l'arbre et Iruka sentit un coup de sang lui monter au visage. Les racines formaient un torse de femme et les branches ses cuisses écartées.

"Amusant, non ?" demanda le jounin avec l'air malicieux d'un enfant.

Une fois sa contenance retrouvée, Iruka se mit à le sermonner copieusement.

Le silence était rompu, l'invasion avait commencé.

xxx

Tout se passait exactement comme prévu et la situation était sous contrôle. D'après ses estimations, il ne faudrait pas plus de trois jours supplémentaires avant que son subordonné ne l'invite dans son lit.

C'était ennuyeux à mourir. Le chuunin se jetait de lui-même dans chacun de ses pièges avec l'avidité d'un mendiant sur un quignon de pain. Il aurait préféré que ce soit une épreuve plus difficile qui aurait pimenté leur voyage, mais non, Iruka semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : se faire séduire. Comme s'il voulait se punir de quelque chose en se jetant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Tout jusqu'à la ligne de sa nuque respirait la soumission et le don de soi. Les yeux bruns se détournaient machinalement vers le sol, entraînant une rougeur diffuse sur les joues de son subordonné, ses mouvements étaient languides, comme s'ils attendaient d'être arrêtés au vol par une force brutale et dévastatrice. C'en était caricatural.

Il regarda le ninja de classe moyenne s'affairer à préparer leur repas avec l'assurance d'une femme au foyer. Sans qu'ils en aient discuté, Iruka avait de lui-même pris sur lui de faire toutes les tâches habituellement féminines, c'était lui qui préparait les repas, lavait les vêtements, rangeait les affaires... Comme s'il se sentait obligé d'agir comme une femme, comme s'il estimait que ce genre de travaux étaient indignes d'un ninja d'élite et ne pouvaient être assumés que par un inférieur.

Le chuunin semblait avoir une conscience aiguë des classes et des rangs. Sa façon de parler toujours polie, son travail soigné jusqu'à la perfection, le respect dont il faisait preuve en présence de ses supérieurs étaient une façon de montrer quel était son rang dans la société militarisée de Konoha. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier, on lui avait gentiment fait comprendre après l'examen chuunin qu'il avait atteint le plus haut grade possible pour un homme comme lui. Le dossier disait quelque chose comme : chuunin compétent mais trop limité physiquement. Alors Iruka s'était tu et avait accompli à la perfection chacune des tâches qu'on lui avait confiées, conscient de la différence qui pouvait exister entre lui et un ninja d'élite.

Et puis il y avait son problème avec l'homosexualité. De toute évidence...

Kakashi fut brutalement interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'apparition soudaine d'un chien blanc et soyeux en plein milieu de la forêt.

"Bijou !"

Le chien s'arrêta au centre de la forêt et planta son regard dans celui de Kakashi.

Bijou, comme Eclair, était un chien ninja. Il ne parlait pas comme Pakkun, mais pouvait comprendre et obéir à des ordres complexes.

Kakashi lui tendit la main pour qu'il vérifie son odeur et le goût de son chakra. Quand le chien l'eût reconnu, il se mit sur le dos, laissant son ventre blanc à découvert. Le dresseur passa la main sur son abdomen jusqu'à trouver le petit renflement habilement camouflé par les longs poils. Il rompit les liens de chakra et le petit tuba à message tomba dans sa main. Son travail accompli, Bijou se remit sur pattes et regarda Iruka avec des yeux bleus implorants. Ce dernier se hâta de verser à cet animal si adorable une bonne plâtrée de ragoût.

Kakashi défit un à un les pièges qui entouraient le tube et après avoir fait réagir l'encre spéciale, lut le message pour le moins succinct.

Iruka lui tendit son écuelle, le servant comme chaque fois en premier.

Le jounin regarda brûler le message tout en dégustant la première bouchée de ragoût. Iruka mangeait en silence, attendant patiemment que son supérieur décide ou non de l'informer de ce qui se passait, comme un shinobi modèle ; tout le contraire de Naruto qui lui n'aurait eu de cesse de sautiller partout jusqu'à obtenir des réponses.

Délaissant momentanément son repas, Kakashi prit le temps de répondre au message, utilisant pour se faire un peu d'encre spéciale qui était cachée dans le double fond de leur carriole. Il refit les signes pour sceller le tube à message et força Bijou à abandonner son repas le temps de replacer le message sur le ventre du canidé qui, une fois lâché, se remit à dévorer sa pitance.

Iruka n'avait toujours rien dit, mangeant avec application et sérieux, tel un soldat exemplaire.

"On fera le camp ce soir hors des murailles d'Escarpé, dans la forêt au nord."

Iruka acquiesça sans rien dire d'autre et sans se départir de son sourire.

"Encore un peu de ragoût ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la parfaite femme d'intérieur.

Kakashi sentit l'envie saugrenue de tout chambouler autour de lui. Le comportement servile et parfait du chuunin l'irritait au plus haut point.

xxx

Gloire se traîna tout l'après-midi comme si elle allait être malade et la carriole des marionnettistes fut forcée de s'arrêter dans une forêt pour s'occuper du cheval. Ils montèrent le camp et vaquèrent à leurs occupations dans la plus grande normalité.

A onze heures, une chouette hulula au sud. Le glapissement d'Eclair lui répondit. Un bruit se fit dans les fourrés et une personne entra dans le cercle de lumière. Elle était couverte des pieds à la tête par une cape noire et une capuche qui jetait d'inquiétantes ombres sur son visage à peine illuminé par le feu au centre du campement. Sa main droite émergea de l'obscurité et tendit un tube à message. Kakashi le prit avec précaution, défit les pièges et vérifia le message. Tout était en ordre.

"Bonsoir, je suis..."

Il fut coupé dans son discours par un corps qui se jeta dans ses bras avec la force d'une comète entrant dans le champ gravitationnel d'un soleil. La capuche emportée par l'air découvrit des cheveux d'or et un visage si beau et fin qu'il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une femme. Mais la voix qui s'éleva était profonde et masculine.

"Ça faisait tellement longtemps mon taurillon !"

"Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça."

"Je sais." répondit en souriant le blond, toujours vautré sur le shinobi d'élite qu'il avait emporté au sol dans sa course folle.

"Tu sais aussi que t'es encombrant."

"Ça n'a jamais semblé te gêner." dit-il en s'installant confortablement sur son matelas vivant.

Kakashi remarqua les yeux exorbités d'Iruka qui faisait de son mieux pour se taire et ne pas se mettre à exploser de rire ou à poser des questions d'ordre privé.

"Dis, Mi..."

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres fines.

"Mon nom est Yuujiro. Comment oses-tu oublier une beauté comme moi !" se plaignit-il en exagérant, ses lèvres roses courbées sur une moue mécontente et ses grands yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes de crocodile.

"Très bien, Yuujiro, maintenant si tu voulais bien cesser de t'allonger sur moi nous pourrions peut-être aller nous asseoir comme des gens civilisés."

"Personnellement j'ai toujours préféré quand tu te comportais comme une bête..." persifla-t-il en se pourléchant les babines d'un air coquin.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Yuujiro... Sans pouvoir répondre à cette question, il attrapa cependant son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras pour se relever.

"Eh bien, mon taurillon, tu es à la hauteur de mon souvenir." fit l'autre en se blottissant contre son torse et en riant de ce rire de gorge dont il avait le secret.

Il le posa délicatement par terre à côté d'une malle qui leur servait de siège et alla s'asseoir aux pieds d'Iruka, dont les yeux évitaient avec beaucoup de soin les siens.

"Je suis Shiro, et voici Kuro."

Yuujiro se tourna enfin vers le chuunin, les yeux pétillants de malice.

"Jolis noms pour de jolis toutous... Tu crois que je devrais te rebaptiser mon chihuahua ?" demanda-t-il à celui qui était de toute évidence plus qu'un ami de longue date.

"Tout compte fait, je préfère taurillon, chihuahua m'a l'air un peut _réducteur_..."

Le blond rit à nouveau, déployant sa gorge blanche et ses dents ivoirines.

Iruka, quelque peu irrité, prit sur lui de recentrer le débat.

"Sans vouloir vous offenser, Yuujiro-san, si nous pouvions..."

"Yuujiro suffira, après tout nous allons être de très grands amis, Kuro-chan." coupa-t-il avec une douceur glaciale.

Le ninja au sharingan sentit l'atmosphère se refroidir étrangement entre les deux hommes. Bizarrement, il eut une folle envie de fuir et ne pas se trouver au milieu, mais, courageux comme un véritable ninja, il resta à son poste et reprit les choses en main.

"Pourquoi nous avoir donné rendez-vous hors de la ville ?"

Le visage de Yuujiro se fit soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

"Dame Mitsuko a été tuée il y a deux jours. Ils ont arrêté le coupable. C'est un colporteur. C'est aussi d'après la rumeur un ninja du Pays du Feu."

"Est-ce que c'est le cas ?"

Yuujiro hocha la tête, grave.

"C'est l'un de mes contacts."

"Des preuves ?"

Kakashi était tendu, son attention en éveil. Il rassemblait les faits pour les analyser un à un.

"Un morceau de tissu taché de sang qui manque à son manteau a été retrouvé sur les lieux et surtout l'arme du crime a été trouvée cachée dans son bric-à-brac."

"Un coup monté." commenta l'ancien anbu.

"En bonne et due forme. La populace demande sa tête avec insistance."

"Des aveux ?"

"Aucun, mais le bruit a couru depuis les geôles qu'on a trouvé sur lui un ordre de mission signé par le Hokage pour l'assassinat de Dame Mitsuko."

"D'autres suspects ?"

"Sire Takeru, le Seigneur d'Escarpé, n'avait aucune raison de vouloir tuer sa femme. Elle lui a amené en dot des terres et du bien, elle était de tempérament doux et ne s'est jamais mêlé des affaires de son époux. De plus, c'était la nièce du Daimyo Rishi, le suzerain de Sire Takeru. D'ailleurs, le Daimyo arrive demain avec un groupe de ninja de Kumo pour mener l'enquête sur la mort de sa nièce, il a fait savoir qu'il ne se reposerait pas avant d'avoir trouvé les coupables."

"Il vaut donc mieux que nous filions en vitesse."

"Je voudrais bien, mon taurillon, mais il y a un autre problème."

"Lequel ?"

"Ils ne laissent passer personne à travers la ville sans un laissez-passer. Et ils ne donneront pas de laissez-passer avant que l'affaire ne soit résolue."

"Nous ferons donc demi-tour..."

Yuujiro eut un sourire triste.

"Là aussi il y a un problème. Il faut tuer le prisonnier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et je ne peux pas..."

Ce n'est qu'alors que les deux shinobi remarquèrent les barres de fer qui soutenaient la jambe droite du blond.

"Je suis encore assez discret et souple mais pas assez pour ce genre de mission..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

"Vous vous installez chez moi où vous serez forcément moins suspects. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant toutes ces années que j'ai passées loin du village pour parfaire mon trait de pinceau et vous vous êtes dit que passer par Escarpé pouvait être une bonne idée. Ensuite, nous aviserons."

Kakashi réfléchit quelques instants aux implications. Ils devaient se dépêcher de parcourir le Pays de la Foudre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus laisser un de leurs camarades entre les mains de l'ennemi s'ils pouvaient empêcher cela. De plus, tout ça sentait mauvais. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir que c'était un espion de la Feuille ?

"C'est d'accord."

"Bien."

Le sourire de Yuujiro retrouva son éclat.

"Je vous attendrai dans mon échoppe."

Il se leva d'un pas élastique anatomiquement impossible pour quelqu'un dont la jambe était tenue par des barres de fer.

"A demain taurillon ! A demain Médor... euh, Kuro."

Et sur cette dernière pique, il disparut dans la nuit.

Des milliers de questions flottaient sur les lèvres d'Iruka, mais il les retint. Il se contenta de n'en poser qu'une.

"Toi ou moi ?"

"J'irai. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait." répondit le jounin, son sourire aussi discordant et faux que le crissement d'une scie contre du métal.

xxx

La côte nord du Pays de la Foudre était bordée de hautes montagnes qui surplombaient une mer grise et mauvaise toujours heureuse de jeter des vaisseaux sur les falaises abruptes et autres récifs aux dents acérées. De toute la côte, un seul endroit bénéficiait d'une baie assez tranquille où la pêche et la navigation pouvaient se faire. Le port de Luciole était la seule entrée possible pour les navires venus du Pays de la Roche. Luciole était donc à la fois une bénédiction et un danger pour le pays. Voilà pourquoi la ville fortifiée d'Escarpé avait vu le jour. Elle était construite sur le seul et unique chemin reliant Luciole au reste du pays et agissait comme filtre. Contrôler Escarpé, c'était exercer un contrôle attentif sur toute la côte Nord et sur tout le commerce avec le Pays de la Roche.

Ville construite de toute pièce sur les ordres du gouvernement central, Escarpé avait une raideur toute militaire, les rues étaient droites et conduisaient irrémédiablement vers la grand-place où se trouvaient le marché et les bâtiments administratifs. Une succession de murailles entouraient en rang d'oignons la ville et assuraient un siège difficile à ses éventuels assaillants.

Traverser les sept portes qui séparaient l'entrée de la ville du Haut Quartier où ils devaient aller chercher un permis de travail prit toute la matinée aux marionnettistes ambulants. Mais peu importait. Pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue sur la route, Shiro faisait danser les marionnettes et quand ils devaient attendre en file indienne le laissez-passer d'un fonctionnaire, Kuro jonglait avec les kunai de bois. Avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le Haut Quartier leur réputation les avait déjà précédés et une foule d'enfants les attendaient avec impatience pour crier à qui mieux mieux sur leurs parents : "Je veux aller les voir !"

L'employé qui leur délivra leur permis de travail leur apprit cependant que la ville était en deuil et qu'il serait bon pour eux de ne pas offenser le Seigneur de ces lieux qui n'avait pas encore enterré son épouse.

La boutique du peintre ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Il avait peint sa demeure de couleurs éclatantes et des perles de verre coloré tintinnabulaient aux fenêtres au gré du vent qui soufflait avec force sur la montagne où se nichait la ville.

Yuujiro sortit les accueillir avec effusion dans la rue, ameutant par-là toutes les voisines. Il passa bien plus de temps que nécessaire à serrer dans ses bras les deux hommes, ce qui fit glousser plus d'une commère et froncer des sourcils les autres. Son jeune apprenti eut le temps de mettre Gloire à l'étable et de revenir décharger les malles avant qu'il ne finisse ce qui pouvait être considéré par toutes les voisines comme un comportement indécent en pleine rue et en plein jour.

"Comme je suis content que vous ayez pu venir ! Mais quelle malchance quand même que vous soyez tombés à un si mauvais moment... Quoi, on ne vous a pas dit..." fut tout ce que les voisines réussirent à entendre parce qu'alors la porte de la boutique se referma et elles avaient beau prêter l'oreille, elles n'avaient jamais réussi à entendre quoi que ce soit une fois la porte fermée.

"Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. J'ai fait installer tes affaires dans la mienne, mon taurillon, ça ne te gène pas ?"

Iruka rata une marche et faillit s'écraser contre l'escalier, mais heureusement, il se rattrapa à la rampe d'une main rapide, s'évitant ainsi le déshonneur.

"Je peux dormir seul."

"Ça te rappellera le bon vieux temps..." La voix du blond s'était faite caressante.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil à Iruka, il semblait sur le point de virer définitivement au rouge.

"Comme tu voudras, après tout, c'est toi notre hôte."

Il monta les marches avec un petit sourire, rien de tel qu'un brin de discorde pour aider à faire céder une forteresse...

xxx

Kuro avait été invité à se joindre à Yuujiro et à son invité dans sa chambre. Et c'est en ronchonnant légèrement qu'il obéit aux injonctions du maître de maison.

Il n'aimait pas Yuujiro et ce devait être un sentiment réciproque à en juger par les piques que le blond lui lançait. Cependant, il ne put empêcher son sens artistique de se mettre en émoi en contemplant les peintures qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Leur hôte avait un goût exquis, se dit-il en passant la porte de la chambre.

Il se hâta de révoquer son commentaire précédent en découvrant le capharnaüm coloré et douillet qui constituait la chambre de l'artiste. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait jeté au hasard des coussins et des foulards dans toute la pièce. Quelqu'un qui aurait autant de goût pour les choses colorées que Naruto et Gai réunis.

Le quelqu'un en question était négligemment affalé sur des coussins, fumant une longue pipe incrustée de dragons. Assis près de lui, semblant ne pas se rendre compte que les cheveux du blond se déversaient sur sa cuisse comme une cascade de soie, Kakashi avait plongé la tête dans le dernier numéro du _Paradis du Batifolage_ qu'il avait trouvé avec joie et bonheur dans la bibliothèque de celui qui venait d'être promu au nom de meilleur ami et meilleur hôte de tous les temps.

L'assistant se retira pour aller parfaire son coup de pinceau, laissant le maître et ses invités dans la plus tranquille intimité.

Kuro-chan se fraya un chemin sur le tatami jonché de coussins moelleux et dans un acte de rébellion très infantile, il s'assit à même le sol, les pieds sous les fesses, le dos droit et le regard martial. Yuujiro lui sourit comme un chat sourit à la souris qui a la malencontreuse idée de le défier. Kakashi, quant à lui, était complètement indifférent à son environnement immédiat, immergé comme il l'était dans la fiction.

Iruka savait que ce qu'il ressentait était de la jalousie, mais que ressentir d'autre face à quelqu'un comme Yuujiro ? Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ces cheveux blonds et soyeux, ce visage fin, ces lèvres amusées et la langueur qui se dégageait de lui comme un mélange de fleur et de stupre. De quoi rendre fou de désir n'importe qui. Il était évident que Kakashi n'avait pas été une exception. Pourquoi le ninja d'élite se serait-il privé d'un peu de plaisir entre deux missions ? De plus ils formaient un couple tellement bien assorti, beaux, puissants... Car même si à présent Yuujiro semblait retenu au sol par les barres qui maintenaient sa jambe en place, la façon féline dont il se mouvait sans bruit laissait filtrer qu'il avait été et restait un excellent ninja, sans doute un ancien anbu. Même sans les sobriquets absurdes dont le blond abusait, il était facile de deviner qu'il y avait une histoire longue et sans doute sanglante entre Kakashi et lui.

Il avait vu dès le premier moment la lueur de mépris qui avait dansé dans les pupilles du blond. Un chuunin comme lui, partenaire d'un génie... c'était pathétique, du gâchis.

"Enfin !"

Le cri sortit les deux hommes de leur confrontation visuelle. Kakashi souriait, toujours caché derrière son bouquin et... était-ce un gloussement qu'ils avaient entendu ?

"Mon taurillon ?" demanda prudemment Yuujiro.

"Hein ?"

Le génie au sharingan releva la tête et sur ses lèvres flottait plus que l'ombre d'un sourire.

"On dirait une jeune fille en plein orgasme." commenta le blond toujours allongé contre lui, sa pipe créant de fins serpents de fumée.

"Mais non, c'était juste un chat qui m'a léché les pieds !" mentit avec calme le faux borgne en faisant disparaître le livre quelque part dans ses vêtements. "Donc Yuujiro avait des choses à dire..."

"Il n'y a pas de chat, mon taurillon..." répliqua leur hôte.

"Alors c'était Kuro qui a voulu m'embêter et me faire ressentir des sensations particulières."

"Quoi !" hurla le brun avant de se reprendre en rougissant. "Bon, pour en revenir à nos histoires. Est-ce que nous pouvons parler librement ?"

Yuujiro se redressa.

"Taro, mon assistant, est muet et il m'est complètement acquis, son rêve est de devenir un grand artiste mais il est né dans une famille de parias. Je suis prêt à lui confier la vie de tous les habitants de Konoha ainsi que la mienne. Quant aux autres oreilles indiscrètes, elles ne risquent pas d'entrer. J'ai la réputation d'être légèrement excentrique et plusieurs voisines un peu trop fouineuses se sont retrouvées dans un mauvais état après être tombées dans mes pièges et s'être reçu des pots de peinture. Bien sûr, Kuro-chan, si tu veux déclarer ton amour secret à mon taurillon je peux sortir tout de suite et vous laisser seuls..."

Iruka prit sur lui de rester calme et évita de jeter des coussins sur le coin de la trombine de leur hôte.

"Du nouveau sur le meurtre de Dame Mitsuko ?" demanda Kakashi avec calme, refusant de s'entremettre dans ces gamineries qui malgré tout le faisaient intérieurement sourire.

"En attendant votre arrivée j'ai envoyé Taro au marché pour qu'il écoute les ragots et je suis allé voir Manami-san, la vendeuse de tissus, la plus grande commère de la ville."

Les deux autres shinobi écoutèrent avec attention, leurs esprits concentrés sur la gravité de la situation.

"Au marché Taro a entendu de nouvelles rumeurs, les derniers ragots sous-entendent que Sire Takeru a tué sa femme en écoutant les conseils de sa maîtresse qui voulait prendre la place de l'épouse légitime. De plus, ladite maîtresse serait enceinte d'un fils... Le problème c'est que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une autre femme. Le Seigneur n'est pas un homme très porté sur la bagatelle, la seule chose qui lui plaît c'est le pouvoir et il n'a jamais prêté aucune attention à une autre femme que la sienne. S'il devait avoir une liaison ce serait plutôt avec son secrétaire, un garçon très intelligent et aux dents particulièrement longues appelé Fujisaki."

"Un fils ? Sire Takeru n'a pas d'héritier ?"

Iruka s'était assis plus confortablement, en tailleur, et avait coincé un coussin contre ses fesses.

"Dame Mitsuko n'avait donné qu'une fille à son époux, mais ils étaient encore très jeunes... Pour l'instant la petite Tarako est la seule et unique héritière. Si le Seigneur se remarie cela risque de poser des problèmes avec le Daimyo."

"Pauvre petite, perdre sa mère si jeune..."

"Elle ne risque pas de souffrir, d'après ce que m'a dit Manami-san qui l'a entendu de Kazue-chan, la femme du médecin du château, la petite est en état de choc, il semblerait qu'elle était dans la chambre de sa mère la nuit du meurtre et qu'elle a tout vu, cachée derrière un rideau. Elle ne peut plus parler ni même bouger, rien de ce que le docteur ait pu tenter n'a marché."

"Elle a vu le criminel ?"

"D'après la rumeur oui, mais bon, elle ne parle plus."

"Ce n'est pas un problème..."

Kakashi jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Iruka. Un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai entendu lorsque j'ai pris le thé avec Manami-san. Sa soeur est l'intendante du château et elle a des oreilles dans toutes les pièces. Alors forcément, la froideur avec laquelle Sire Takeru a reçu son suzerain n'est pas passée inaperçue. D'après Manami-san, le Daimyo Rishi et son vassal sont en froid depuis quelques mois. Sire Takeru a reçu Yobu Mitsuo, l'homme de confiance du Daimyo Raido il y a quelques mois. Or Raido et Rishi sont dans des factions opposées du Conseil et se détestent cordialement."

"Pourquoi ferait-il une chose qui lui mettrait son suzerain à dos ?"

"Escarpé est une ville de plus en plus prospère et une place forte presque imprenable. Je crois que le Seigneur estime qu'il n'a pas besoin de la protection du Daimyo et qu'il pourrait gouverner Escarpé seul. Rishi est vieux et fatigué, Takeru jeune et charismatique, s'il se soulevait contre le Daimyo le peuple le suivrait sans aucune hésitation..."

"Ce qui explique pourquoi le Daimyo Rishi est venu si vite rendre ses derniers hommages à sa nièce avec des ninja dans sa suite. Une manière comme une autre de surveiller son vassal." remarqua le génie.

"Le Seigneur d'Escarpé n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire savoir à son oncle qu'il n'appréciait guère la présence de ninja dans l'enceinte de son village. Il est de notoriété publique qu'il ne les aime pas. Il s'est d'ailleurs souvent opposé à son suzerain lorsque celui-ci voulait appuyer devant le conseil la proposition du Raikage d'attaquer le Pays du Feu. Si une guerre démarre la prospérité que connaît Escarpé disparaîtra sous l'effort de guerre et Escarpé sera pour toujours une terre inféodée au Daimyo."

Yuujiro tira une longue bouffée et souffla lentement, donnant à la fumée une forme de cercle.

"Quant au prisonnier, il est en train d'être interrogé quelque part dans le château." continua-t-il.

"Tu as les plans ?"

"A quoi crois-tu que je passe mon temps ici, à faire de la tapisserie ?"

Il tira un rouleau de l'intérieur de son kimono et le déroula sur le tatami, poussant quelques coussins.

"Voilà l'entrée principale. Ici, celle des serviteurs. Là c'est le conduit des eaux usagées. Notre homme se trouve là." Il désigna un endroit près de la muraille. "Les oubliettes se trouvent sous la muraille Est, dès qu'ils n'ont plus besoin d'un prisonnier ils le précipitent au bas de la montagne où son corps sera dévoré par les bêtes. Infiltrer le château n'est pas difficile. Le plus gros problème, ce sont les ninja de Kumo."

"Il faudrait savoir quand est-ce qu'ils laisseront le prisonnier se reposer. Deux heures suffiraient."

"Tu sais bien que tes désirs sont des ordres, mon taurillon."

Yuujiro sortit une petite clochette de l'une de ses manches et la fit tinter doucement. Un chat apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha de lui. Son poil était sale et pelé, l'une de ses oreilles avait été arrachée dans une bagarre, et il traînait la patte.

"Voilà Oyabin."

Le blond prit avec amour le chat disgracieux et se fit un plaisir de le gratter derrière les oreilles et sur le ventre.

"Même des ninja aguerris ne se méfient pas d'un chat aussi abîmé par la vie qu'Oyabin."

Le chat se mit à ronronner.

"Ils ont commencé l'interrogatoire vers midi. Ils ont fait des pauses de manière irrégulière pour perturber ses repères temporels. Je pense qu'ils le laisseront tenter de dormir vers deux heures du matin. Oyabin sera là pour nous prévenir au moment exact où ils partiront. N'est-ce pas mon matou..."

Le chat ferma les yeux, son corps liquéfié de plaisir et d'un bonheur presque obscène.

"Ce sera donc pour ce soir. J'irai seul." déclara Kakashi.

"Mais ça ne suffira pas à résoudre notre problème. Il y aura encore plus de questions s'il est tué dans sa cellule et nous aurons du mal à obtenir un laissez-passer." fit remarquer Iruka.

"C'est bien pour ça que j'ai un plan."

Iruka et Yuujiro se rapprochèrent encore et on entendit à peine la voix de Kakashi s'élever dans la pièce.

xxx

Fin du premier acte.


	9. Escarpé, Acte II

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, heureusement parce que vu à quel point je suis lente pour écrire je ne tiendrai pas le rythme de Jump.

**Merci** : A toi lecteur pour m'avoir attendu, à mes reviewers pour m'avoir encouragée, à Twin Sun Leader pour son superbe dessin de Kuro, Shiro, Gloire et Eclair. Et enfin merci à Mokoshna de me bêta-lire même quand j'écris quarante pages.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur :** Je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait un chapitre si long tout compte fait parce que Japan Expo arrive et je ne suis plus en mesure d'écrire quoi que ce soit, pressée comme je suis de ranger, coudre ou nettoyer.

Voilà le deuxième Acte, le troisième arrivera dans une semaine. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 8 : Escarpé.

xxx

Deuxième Acte

xxx

Silencieux comme l'ombre d'un chat, Kakashi courait sur les toits de la ville endormie. Il évitait avec précaution les flaques de lumière dispensées par les différentes murailles et avançait sans bruit vers le château fortifié. Il se tapit dans l'ombre, au pied de la muraille Est et dissimula habilement sa présence.

Les gardes étaient alertes et vigilants. De toute évidence, le maître des lieux craignait une traîtrise de la part de son oncle et suzerain. Kakashi attendit donc tranquillement qu'une ouverture apparaisse. Et son attente fut récompensée. Un des gardes à moitié endormi fit tomber son épée et pendant qu'il s'occupait à la ramasser, le shinobi grimpa par-dessus la muraille et entra dans la cour. La porte qui menait aux cachots était gardée, mais le garde suivit du regard le chat éclopé qui passa devant lui et ne sentit pas le souffle d'air qui se fit quand le battant de bois s'ouvrit, tournant à la perfection sur ses gonds huilés avec amour sur ordre de la soeur de Manami-san qui détestait entendre une porte grincer.

Il descendit l'escalier sans faire un bruit, ses semelles de peau glissant silencieusement sur les marches. Un autre garde faisait le guet au pied de l'escalier. Appliquant du chakra dans la paume de ses mains et le long de ses jambes, le génie copieur passa au-dessus de lui sans se faire remarquer et sans même être dérangé par les araignées qui le regardèrent passer d'un oeil méfiant.

Il prit un autre escalier bien plus humide, qui le mena vers des salles dont s'échappait une odeur de peur, de sang et de cadavre. Il avait trouvé le bon endroit. Il se nicha dans un des recoins du plafond et attendit que les ninja de Kumo en finissent pour la nuit et abandonnent leur prisonnier. Il fut tenté de sortir le nouveau tome du _Paradis du Batifolage_ de sa poche, mais préféra éviter. Alors pour passer le temps, il pensa à Iruka et à son plan de conquête. Aucun doute, il était tout près du but.

xxx

"Vous couchez ensemble ?"

Iruka faillit recracher son thé à la figure de son hôte. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté l'invitation du blond à prendre une collation en attendant le retour de leur assassin masqué.

"J'en conclus donc que non."

Yuujiro sourit, ses doigts fins jouant avec sa pipe.

"Mais, euh... enfin..."

Iruka ouvrait frénétiquement la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Ah, tout compte fait si..."

Le peintre sourit comme un fauve. C'était amusant de voir le chuunin se démener comme une souris dont on aurait attrapé la queue.

Iruka préféra se taire plutôt que de donner de l'eau au moulin de son interlocuteur.

"Je comprends..."

Les yeux du blond se voilèrent légèrement tandis que sa mémoire ressuscitait un autre temps, une autre vie.

"Le danger, l'adrénaline, le sang, la proximité... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les dieux avaient oublié de lui donner un beau visage pour aller avec un corps superbe."

Il émit un rire de gorge rauque comme un cri de corbeau mais étrangement mélodieux.

"Et là encore, je ne fais pas honneur à _cette_ partie de son anatomie qui mériterait une fresque à sa gloire."

Le rouge avait éclos sur le visage du professeur et il détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec un ancien amant de... de quoi au fait ? Son amant ? Son compagnon ? L'homme qu'il avait violé alors qu'il délirait dans les affres de la fièvre ?

"Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?" demanda le chuunin en tentant de changer de sujet.

"Invalide et exilé de mon village ?" demanda-t-il avec fiel et douceur.

Iruka vira au vert.

"Non, non, je voulais dire..."

"Du calme, Kuro-chan, je plaisantais." Il se rapprocha de son convive. "Une autre tasse de thé ?"

Il le servit avec grâce et assurance.

"Pour répondre à ta question, c'est une histoire banale. J'ai été blessé il y a quatre ans et les médecins n'ont rien pu faire pour moi. J'aurais pu me reconvertir, devenir un vétéran et apprendre aux plus jeunes comme beaucoup d'autres..."

Son regard se fixa sur le jeune professeur.

"Mais" continua-t-il, "Dame Fortune avait d'autres plans pour moi, car c'est alors que le fils prodigue de la famille Nakamura mourut d'une cirrhose en plein Konoha où il était venu demander une escorte pour rentrer chez lui. Là où le hasard fit bien les choses, c'est que ce Yuujiro Nakamura était depuis tout jeune blessé à la jambe droite... Quelques habiles retouches firent le reste et après plus de dix ans d'absence Yuujiro revint au bercail pour ouvrir une boutique et peindre dans le calme..."

Il prit une gorgée de son thé et son regard se perdit dans l'espace.

"La famille de Yuujiro a été tellement heureuse de son retour. Mère a pleuré à chaudes larmes en m'étreignant quand je suis arrivé sur le seuil de la maison, quant à père il a tenté de dissimuler les larmes... Je suis sûr qu'ils sont bien plus heureux maintenant qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été avec le véritable Yuujiro."

Il contempla la surface luisante et mobile de son thé. La voix d'Iruka lui parvint comme à travers une sorte de brouillard.

"Et vous, êtes-vous heureux ?"

"Je crois que oui. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, nombre de mes amis sont morts ; ici on me gâte et ma famille tient à moi, je mène une vie tranquille..."

Ses yeux étaient toujours perdus dans le vide, comme dans une sorte de transe.

"Mais..." l'aida à continuer le brun, sa voix douce et à peine audible.

"Mais parfois, je me souviens, je retrouve des sensations, je sens à nouveau l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, je revois le sourire qu'on échange avec ses coéquipiers, ce sentiment d'appartenance, ou simplement la joie de partager une bouteille avec quelqu'un qui vous comprend, qui à les mêmes crimes sur la conscience et qui vous pardonne..."

De traîtres larmes commencèrent à se rassembler dans ses yeux, troublant la perfection de ses pupilles d'azur. Il se hâta de cacher son visage derrière sa manche droite.

"Et bien... me voilà bien sentimental... Fichu coup de lune..."

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Le coeur d'Iruka fit des bonds. Etaient-ce les gardes qui se doutaient de quelque chose ? Ses mains se saisirent presque instinctivement du couteau avec lequel ils avaient coupé la pâte de haricot rouge.

Un Taro à moitié endormi vint apporter à son maître un petit écusson gravé d'un héron.

"A cette heure-ci !"

Yuujiro se leva d'un bond.

"Et il n'aurait pas pu prévenir le rustre !"

Il se précipita vers un de ses coffres et l'ouvrit à la volée, en sortant de lourds kimonos de soie.

"Taro, va lui apporter du thé, il doit avoir soif. Kuro-chan, aide-moi à enfiler ça, tu veux ?"

Quelque peu interloqué, Iruka aida son hôte à passer et à attacher le vêtement. Il arrangea le obi pendant que le blond coiffait et séparait ses longs cheveux, les arrangeant artistiquement avec des épingles de jade. Il passa rapidement un nuage de poudre sur son visage et une ombre de rouge sur ses lèvres.

"Je pense qu'Akagi-san va rester toute la nuit, il a dû venir directement après l'inventaire des marchandises. Et bien sûr, pas un mot pour me prévenir."

Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre.

"Kuro-chan, je te laisse t'occuper de réceptionner Shiro." souffla-t-il avant de commencer à descendre l'escalier en souriant. "Akagi-san ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise !"

Iruka se hâta de traverser le couloir ouvert sur le hall et de gagner les ombres vers la porte de sa chambre pour observer ce qui se passait un étage plus bas.

"Toujours autant en beauté, Yuu."

"Flatteur !" répondit le blond en se laissant enlacer par un homme aux tempes grisonnantes et à la bedaine proéminente.

"On m'a dit que tu avais des invités ?"

"Shiro et Kuro sont de vieux amis, ils sont marionnettistes ambulants, ça faisait des années qu'ils me promettaient de venir me voir."

Pendant qu'il parlait, Yuujiro retirait le haori de son invité et le pliait tranquillement sur une chaise.

"On m'a aussi dit que l'un d'eux était particulièrement beau..."

"Voyons, Akagi-san, je ne vous partage pas !" badina-t-il. "Tu peux aller te coucher, Taro" dit-il au garçon qui dormait debout. "Voulez-vous un peu de saké avant d'aller vous coucher, Akagi-san ?"

"Non." Akagi commença à se diriger vers les escaliers. "Et tes invités ?"

"Ils dorment, c'est rare pour eux de pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit."

Iruka disparut dans sa chambre et entendit se fermer celle de Yuujiro. Il évita de laisser son esprit s'appesantir sur les différents sacrifices que devaient commettre les shinobi pour leur pays et sortit se poster sur le toit pour attendre le retour de Kakashi.

xxx

Kakashi avait à peine commencé à planifier ses prochaines actions pour séduire son subordonné que déjà la porte du cachot où se trouvait le prisonnier s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes en sortirent.

"Et moi je dis que nous devrions continuer. Il est sur le point de tout avouer !" s'époumona un vieillard maigre et noueux comme un chêne.

"Voyons mon oncle, si nous continuons, il mourra entre nos mains. C'est bien vous qui avez amené ici ces hommes de Kumo alors vous devriez suivre leur avis."

L'homme qui venait de passer la porte respirait l'autorité, dès qu'il apparut les gardes en faction devant la porte se tinrent plus droits et leur regard se fit plus ferme.

"C'est juste, mon neveu, que je souhaite faire avouer cet horrible crime à l'assassin de ma pauvre nièce. Je suis persuadé que c'est encore un coup de ces intrigants du Pays du Feu. Je suis sûr qu'ils visent le Pays des Plaines du Nord dont je suis le co-régent. Sales vermines, s'attaquer ainsi à ma famille..."

Pendant que les deux hommes parlaient, un tout petit homme sortit précipitamment de la cellule, son visage vert, et s'appuya contre la pierre fraîche, tentant de récupérer. Sans bruit, Kakashi découvrit son oeil gauche, les virgules du sharingan tournant doucement.

"Bien sûr, mon oncle. Venez, sortons de cet endroit putride. Votre secrétaire semble avoir besoin d'air. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi vous avez forcé le pauvre homme à assister à tout ça."

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

"Il fallait quelqu'un pour noter ses aveux quand ce meurtrier parlerait."

"Fujisaki aurait pu s'en charger."

"Il doit être trop occupé à préparer les funérailles de ma pauvre nièce... Pauvre petite, si jeune."

Ils disparurent derrière un mur et il entendit leurs pas monter les marches. Il reporta son attention sur la cellule du prisonnier. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ninja de Kumo sortirent. L'un d'entre eux plaça un sceau sur la porte, ses mains composant des signes que le sharingan enregistra et analysa avec l'aisance d'un outil bien affiné. Le deuxième s'étira et son regard commença à remonter vers le plafond.

Un bruit et un mouvement soudain lui firent tourner la tête. Un chat sale et amoché était en train de poursuivre un gros rat dans la poussière des souterrains. Le shinobi regarda passer le chasseur et sa proie, légèrement ennuyé ; ce n'était pas une mission très passionnante mais le Daimyo payait bien et ils étaient là pour travailler, pas pour s'amuser.

Finalement, les deux ninja se retirèrent pour la nuit, laissant les deux gardes devant la porte un peu moins nerveux.

Kakashi tendit l'oreille et écouta les bruits de la nuit, le crépitement des torches, les bâillements réprimés d'un garde, le cliquetis de l'armure alors que l'un d'eux tentait de s'assouplir le cou.

Et soudain, il fut devant eux et son sharingan tourna comme une toupie. Ils s'écroulèrent sans un mot, envoyés au pays des rêves. Tranquillement, Kakashi leur planta une minuscule aiguille dans la nuque, puis il s'approcha de la porte scellée. Il regarda avec précision l'écriture minutieuse. C'était une note paralysante. Toute personne qui pousserait la porte sans l'avoir désactivée se retrouverait paralysée. Il composa les signes un à un et posa la main d'un des gardes endormis sur la porte. Aucune réaction ou rigidité. Il laissa tomber le corps et sortit un crochet pour serrure. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en grinçant mais personne ne sembla entendre quoi que ce soit. Il entra dans la cellule et créa une légère illusion avant de fermer la porte.

Une lumière froide et crue illuminait la cellule archaïque, le sol en terre dégageant une odeur putride d'humidité et de crasse. Le prisonnier était au centre de la pièce, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, le corps tenu droit par de lourdes chaînes pendant du plafond. Kakashi se rapprocha. Des lignes de sang sillonnaient son torse, des cloques dues à des brûlures apparaissaient ça et là, sa main droite n'était qu'une énorme boursouflure. Ses jambes aussi avaient souffert, un troisième genou était formé par un os complètement brisé et déplacé, quant à ses pieds ils étaient en aussi mauvais état que ses mains.

Un travail qui ne faisait pas très professionnel mais qui aurait fait craquer depuis longtemps même un martyr... Ceux de Kumo devaient avoir deviné à présent que le prisonnier était aussi un shinobi. Maintenant il fallait savoir ce qu'il leur avait dit.

Kakashi posa la main sur son épaule, faisant attention à ne pas toucher un endroit trop abîmé. L'homme se réveilla d'un bond, la peur au visage.

"Du calme." chuchota-t-il.

L'homme le regarda et soudain les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire douloureux. Kakashi sortit une gourde et glissa un peu d'eau entre les lèvres parcheminées du prisonnier.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"L...nom de ma mère... mon chien... mon frère..." réussit-il à dire d'une voix cassée et enrouée.

"Rien de compromettant ?"

"Juste... les secrets... de ma grand-mère..." Il sourit fièrement.

"Une dernière volonté ?" demanda Kakashi presque ennuyé.

"Par terre... médaillon... pour mon frère..."

Le génie du sharingan remarqua immédiatement le petit cercle de métal à moitié enterré dans le sol. Il le ramassa prestement et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

Il sortit une flasque.

"Un petit dernier pour la route ?" proposa-t-il.

Le prisonnier lui sourit.

"Tu penses à tout."

Kakashi ouvrit la flasque et la leva vers le plafond.

"A l'alcool et au sexe !" trinqua-t-il.

"Aux kunoichi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'en auront fait bavé..." déclara le prisonnier avant de se mettre à boire une longue rasade, aidé par Kakashi qui lui tenait la flasque.

Le ninja copieur attendit qu'il eut dégluti avant de plonger la lame directement dans son coeur, le surprenant complètement. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant les mains de Kakashi, quand il retira la lame. Mettant deux doigts dans la plaie, il envoya une décharge de chakra directement dans le coeur, arrêtant ses battements. Le corps s'affaissa complètement sur lui, le sang continuant de couler sur ses vêtements.

Il prit un moment pour essuyer ses mains sur un mouchoir avant de pousser la porte. Il dissipa l'illusion qu'il avait créée au cas où quelqu'un serait passé. Les gardes dormaient toujours. Oyabin rentra dans la cellule tandis qu'il s'affairait à réactiver le sceau de paralysie. Une fois que ce fut fait il attrapa la main d'un des gardes et la posa dessus. Ce dernier tomba à terre, raide comme une statue.

Il repartit vers l'escalier et remonta sans un bruit. Le garde ne le vit même pas venir, hypnotisé en un éclair par le tourbillon rouge et noir. Kakashi lui glissa tranquillement une aiguille enduite de somnifère dans le cou et remonta l'escalier qui menait vers la surface. La porte était fermée, mais à travers les barreaux il réussit à capter le regard du garde qui se figea, hypnotisé, avant de s'écrouler, sa chute amortie par les bras du ninja qui en profita pour le droguer. Deux chats se faufilèrent par la porte dans les souterrains.

Passant sans problème par-dessus la muraille, il abandonna l'arme du crime, un simple couteau dans les fourrés près des murailles.

Le pas plus lourd qu'à l'aller, il s'apprêta à revenir chez Yuujiro.

xxx

Iruka contemplait les étoiles en attendant le retour de Kakashi. Enfin, il essayait, vu que ces dernières jouaient à cache-cache avec les nuages. La lune elle aussi était trouble et floue à travers le ciel couvert. Il faisait froid sur le toit et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris de quoi se couvrir un peu plus, mais le reste de ses vêtements se trouvaient dans les coffres de la carriole. Alors il resta là, les jambes recroquevillées contre lui, contemplant l'obscurité.

"Yo !"

Kakashi se matérialisa à ses côtés. Ses vêtements noirs se fondaient dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux argentés étaient camouflés par une capuche, seule une minuscule partie de son visage apparaissait, maculée de sang.

Iruka déplia les jambes et tapota ses cuisses dans un geste d'invitation. Le shinobi hésita.

"Je suis couvert de sang..."

Iruka sourit et continua à tapoter.

De guerre lasse, le ninja cessa d'essayer de comprendre le professeur et lui obéit, posant la tête dans son giron. Il laissa les doigts agiles parcourir son visage, glissant sur le sang encore humide avant de retirer sa capuche et de plonger dans ses cheveux, massant lentement son crâne en de grands cercles apaisants. Il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. Des doigts malicieux quittèrent son crâne pour lui retirer son masque, lui permettant de goûter la fraîcheur de la nuit. Son nez fin de limier lui apprit qu'il pleuvrait dans la journée. Au loin, il sentit une odeur de bois qui venait de la place à deux rues de chez Yuujiro. Mais ce qui occupait son esprit, c'était l'odeur d'Iruka. Il sentait bon. Une odeur douce et un peu salée. Il sentait le savon parfumé que Yuujiro avait mis à leur disposition, mais en dessous il pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur salée de sa peau, un peu comme celle de la mer. Il se demanda paresseusement s'il aurait un goût d'embrun quand il le lècherait.

Les doigts du brun continuaient leur périple, caressant sa peau, massant ses muscles, traçant des lignes étranges et ésotériques sur son corps. Il se concentra pour essayer de suivre le trajet de ces mains, mais il sentait son esprit commencer à vagabonder tranquillement vers d'autres problèmes. Pourquoi Iruka était-il aussi chaud ? La nuit était froide et il ne portait presque rien, pourtant son corps irradiait. Il se blottit contre lui, appuyant son cou contre le ventre chaud et ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Les paumes chaudes étaient posées sur son visage, près de ses tempes. Il se laissa aller.

xxx

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était sur le point de se lever sur la ville et il avait les jambes engourdies, mais il se sentait particulièrement bien reposé. Il regarda d'un oeil suspicieux Iruka s'étirer. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'être endormi sans même s'en rendre compte dans un endroit aussi ouvert et dangereux.

"Bonjour..." bâilla Iruka en clignant des yeux.

Kakashi n'aimait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un ait une telle emprise sur son corps. Cependant il devait avouer qu'il s'était réveillé en pleine forme, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si la nuit s'était déroulée normalement.

"Merci." dit-il sèchement avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

Légèrement interloqué par la conduite de Kakashi qui ne lui avait encore jamais parlé avec une telle froideur même aux premiers moments de leur mission, Iruka se releva et vérifia qu'ils ne laissaient pas de traces derrière eux avant de descendre se déshabiller et se jeter dans son lit. Il avait les fesses en compote, et pas du tout pour les bonnes raisons même si c'était pour la bonne cause...

xxx

Manami-san fut la première à apprendre la nouvelle puisque sa soeur vint la voir dès le lever avec le prétexte de lui apporter des brioches qu'elle avait faites la veille.

Manami-san se rendit ce matin-là au marché avec sa belle-fille et, pendant que la pauvre enfant faisait les courses et portait les paquets, elle se hâta de raconter l'histoire.

Depuis le marché, la rumeur courut à travers toute la ville avec la rapidité de l'onde qui se créait quand un enfant imprudent tombait dans un étang.

Elle atteignit la demeure de Yuujiro dans la matinée, quand, après avoir fait sortir discrètement Akagi-san, le maître de la boutique reçut la visite de sa mère venue lui apporter des gâteaux parce que cette sotte de Mariko en avait fait trop. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une excuse, mais Yuujiro pardonnait volontiers à la vieille dame de vouloir s'assurer tous les trois jours que son fils n'avait pas à nouveau pris la poudre d'escampette et n'était pas encore parti salir le nom de leur famille à travers le monde.

"L'assassin de Dame Mitsuko a été tué cette nuit." fut la première chose qu'elle dit en s'asseyant à table pour prendre le thé avec son fils.

"Par qui ?" demanda son fils, curieux en la servant.

"C'est là le problème. Les gardes sont tous endormis, Mori-sensei, le docteur du château a tout essayé pour les réveiller mais pour l'instant rien n'y fait."

"Ils vont bien ?"

Yuujiro se rassit en face de sa mère, étouffant discrètement un bâillement.

"D'après Mori-sensei ils ont juste été drogués et ils dorment comme des bébés. Enfin, il y en a un qui semble avoir été blessé beaucoup plus gravement, il a été paralysé par l'un des pièges que les shinobi amenés par le Daimyo avaient laissé traîner... J'ai toujours dit à ton père que c'était une très mauvaise idée de laisser ce genre de gens entrer dans la ville. Nous sommes une bourgade pacifique, nous n'avons pas besoin de ces faiseurs de guerre... Enfin, le Daimyo est une tête de lard."

"Oui, maman, on sait ce que tu en penses." soupira Yuujiro en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bref, pour en revenir à nos histoires, le corps a été découvert ce matin et tu ne sais pas le pire !"

Sa mère s'était penchée vers lui, l'air mystérieux.

"Non, maman, éclaire-moi."

"Le corps était méconnaissable. Il a été dévoré par des bêtes. D'après Mori-sensei, ce devait être des chats. Brr... Rien que d'y penser, j'en frémis de peur." déclara-t-elle, en se frottant convulsivement les bras.

"Voyons, maman, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un chat te fasse ?"

"Me dévorer toute entière comme ce pauvre bougre..."

"Allons, dis-moi plutôt s'ils ont une idée de qui a pu faire ça."

Il resservit sa mère et poussa vers elle le plat de gâteaux à la châtaigne.

"Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient leur idée, mais ça veut dire qu'ils ne savent rien, comme d'habitude. Si tu veux mon avis, quelqu'un a voulu camoufler quelque chose en tuant ce pauvre bougre avant qu'il ne parle." dit-elle en grignotant sa pâtisserie.

"Et on en revient toujours au même problème : qui ?"

"Ça mon fils, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est une personne sans coeur car cette pauvre Dame Mitsuko était si jeune encore et la petite Tarako va être marquée à vie."

La cloche de l'entrée retentit et Nakamura-san se tourna, curieuse de savoir qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait venir rendre visite à son fils à une heure si matinale pour un artiste peintre.

"Yoshino ! C'est vous que je cherchais !"

Manami-san entra dans le salon en trottinant, suivie de Taro qui lui prépara une chaise.

"Bonjour, Yuujiro. Je suis allée chez vos parents et on m'a fait savoir que Yoshino se trouvait ici."

"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, Manami-san, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir en ma modeste demeure."

"Ah, Yuujiro, si seulement j'avais vingt ans de moins..." déplora a marchande de tissus en s'asseyant à table.

"Satsuki, au lieu de faire des propositions indécentes à mon fils, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es venue ?" intervint la matrone pendant que la chair de sa chair servait le thé.

"Oh, ma chère, si tu savais ! J'étais au marché ce matin et la rumeur... Oh mon dieu, quelle rumeur atroce ! Et le jour des funérailles de Dame Mitsuko ! Alors que tout le monde sait à quel point Sire Takeru l'aimait ! Oh mais quelle horrible perfidie !"

"Cesse de tourner autour du pot, Satsuki. Qu'est-ce qui se disait au marché ?"

"On disait que l'assassin du colporteur ne serait autre que Fujisaki, le secrétaire de Sire Takeru." murmura-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

Nakamura-san s'était elle aussi rapprochée et parlait sur un ton confidentiel.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"On dit qu'il a agi sur l'ordre du Seigneur. Que le colporteur n'a jamais été l'assassin de Dame Mitsuko, que ce n'était qu'un coup monté créé de toutes pièces par Sire Takeru pour se débarrasser de sa femme et épouser sa maîtresse !"

Les yeux des deux commères étaient immenses.

"Mais quelle maîtresse ?" intervint calmement Yuujiro en resservant le thé à ses invitées. "Réfléchissez, est-ce que vous connaissez une seule maîtresse au Seigneur d'Escarpé ?"

Les deux femmes se redressèrent sensiblement et réfléchirent. Il avait raison, elles ne voyaient aucune candidate.

"Mais alors, pourquoi Sire Takeru aurait voulu tuer sa femme ?" demanda Manami-san à son hôte.

"Justement, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule possibilité. Ce n'est pas Sire Takeru qui a tué ou fait tuer Dame Mitsuko, mais quelqu'un essaye de lui faire porter le chapeau. Quelqu'un qui serait heureux de voir le Seigneur d'Escarpé dépouillé de son rang et de son pouvoir..."

Les yeux des deux pipelettes s'écarquillèrent.

"Le Daimyo..." laissèrent-elles échapper presque au même moment.

"C'est vrai," ajouta Manami-san "il n'a jamais aimé Sire Takeru, il était contre le fait qu'il épouse sa nièce. Il a même menacé de la déshériter et de ne pas lui donner sa dot si elle l'épousait."

"Je m'en souviens !" surenchérit Yoshino "Il a fallu que Sire Takeru aille porter l'affaire devant le Conseil pour que le mariage soit accepté..."

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau et Taro entra, suivit de Shiro et Kuro.

"Mère, Manami-san, je vous présente mes hôtes et amis, Shiro et Kuro."

xxx

Les funérailles de Dame Mitsuko eurent lieu cet après-midi dans un silence respectueux. Toute la ville y assistait en grand deuil. Sire Takeru était là, portant le blanc du deuil sur ses épaules larges, à ses côtés son secrétaire Fujisaki tenait le parapluie au-dessus de la tête de son Seigneur. Car le ciel ce jour-là était lui aussi en deuil et pleurait la disparition de la Dame d'Escarpé. Aux côtés du Seigneur, entourée de femmes en pleurs, posée sur une chaise comme une poupée inanimée, se trouvait la jeune Tarako, seule héritière du domaine et de ses nombreuses dépendances. Toutes les deux minutes environ, l'une des pleureuses devait quitter un moment son mouchoir pour essuyer discrètement la bave qui coulait sur le menton de la pauvre orpheline.

Le Daimyo Rishi honorait bien sûr de sa présence l'humble cimetière, accompagné de ses gardes et de son secrétaire qui tentait comme il le pouvait de tenir l'énorme parapluie au-dessus de la tête de son employeur. A ses côtés, le visage triste et grave, se tenait Yobu Mitsuo venu présenter ses condoléances les plus sincères au nom de son maître, le Daimyo Raido, très triste d'apprendre l'infortunée nouvelle. De temps en temps, l'honorable Daimyo Rishi se détournait du discours monotone du prêtre et jetait des oeillades assassines au secrétaire de son pire ennemi politique.

Les nobles de la ville se trouvaient eux aussi aux côtés de leur seigneur. Sire Akagi de la maison de Matsuya, dont la famille résidait à Luciole et dont la fortune venait des soieries, Dame Reika, de l'honorable maison Kaname, et Sire Toujiro de l'honorable, mais sans le sou, maison des Nakamura. Les marchands opulents qui profitaient de la place privilégiée d'Escarpé à la croisée des routes menant vers le reste du pays étaient là aussi, grossissant les rangs, vêtus de tenues de plus ou moins mauvais goût selon l'ancienneté de leur fortune.

Ensuite venait le menu peuple qui se massait hors du cimetière et était venu apporter au Seigneur tout son soutien en cette heure difficile. La ville entière était comme paralysée et pas un bruit ne filtrait hors des marmonnements des prêtres.

C'était l'heure idéale pour se faufiler quelque part sans être vu.

Iruka jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, délaissant un instant son pinceau qui créait le visage d'une jeune princesse. Dehors la pluie était fine et grise comme un voile qui recouvrait la ville, faisant disparaître les contours des toits, prolongeant les ombres et étouffant les bruits. Au loin des chiens aboyèrent mais leurs cris lui parvinrent à peine à travers le crachin. La maison était silencieuse, il était seul en la demeure. Yuujiro et Taro étaient aux funérailles et Kakashi se trouvait en ce moment-même en train de courir sur les toits et de se faufiler dans le château sans protection. Et une fois de plus il se retrouvait laissé à l'arrière, condamné à attendre.

Mais non, Iruka-kun, ce n'est pas la peine que tu y ailles... Toi tu restes ici... Mais non, Iruka-sensei, vous restez en retrait. Que deviendraient les enfants sans vous ?

Combien de fois avait-il entendu ça ?

Ce jour-là, c'était aussi pour le mettre en sûreté qu'on l'avait emmené loin des cris et des flammes, loin de ses parents. Tout ça parce qu'il était trop faible, parce qu'au moins s'il restait à l'arrière il ne gênerait personne...

Un bruit soudain le fit tressaillir, et son pinceau tomba sur le tatami, laissant une goutte rouge sur la surface claire.

"Bon sang !" maugréa-t-il.

Quelque chose de doux vint frôler sa jambe nue. Il baissa les yeux sur le chat qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

"Bonjour Oyabin."

Par tous les Dieux, était-il possible de trouver au monde un chat aussi laid que lui ? Il n'avait jamais vu de chat dans un tel état et pourtant les chats de gouttière étaient légion dans les villages autour de Konoha, mais celui-là... C'était autre chose, comme l'antithèse du chat ; là où un chat était un animal doux, propre, tendre, agile et mignon avec des airs de peluche, celui-là était aussi sale qu'une décharge, il traînait la patte comme un vieux mercenaire, son poil était rare et rêche et sa tête avait une vague ressemblance avec celle d'un bouledogue qui se serait trop cogné contre le mur. Malgré tout, Iruka caressa machinalement le matou, reportant son attention vers l'extérieur pluvieux.

Engourdi par le bruit de la pluie, il ne sentit pas le temps s'égrainer lentement.

"Il fait un peu sombre, non ?" demanda la voix de Kakashi, le sortant de sa torpeur.

"Excuse-moi, je vais allumer la lampe."

Dérangeant le chat pelé qui s'était installé sur ses genoux pendant qu'il contemplait comme en transe la pluie, il se dirigea vers une des lampes à huile.

"Ça a été ?"

Il mit le feu à la mèche imbibée et la clarté se répandit dans toute la pièce, illuminant les gouttes qui s'accrochaient encore au costume sombre de l'autre shinobi.

"Rien à signaler. Je t'ai ramené ça."

Il lui tendit les papiers et commença à enlever ses vêtements humides. Iruka, lui, s'assit autour de la table basse et examina une à une les feuilles.

"Ce sont des copies ?"

"Bien sûr, la perte des originaux ne serait pas passée inaperçue."

Utiliser le sharingan comme un appareil photo ressemblait quelque peu à un sacrilège, mais après tout, un oeil qui copie tout était bien utile.

Il trempa son pinceau dans l'encre et commença à tracer les traits sur son brouillon. Les lignes un peu plus séparées... un peu plus droites et appuyées... Son poignet délié formait une à une les arabesques, apprenant à imiter cette écriture qui n'était pas la sienne.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son inférieur en se séchant les cheveux.

"Ça y ressemble vraiment !"

"Pas encore." répondit l'autre, concentré. "Regarde la façon dont son pinceau goutte sur le dernier trait, si je pouvais... Ça y est !"

Iruka se mit à écrire une nouvelle ligne avant de la comparer minutieusement à son modèle.

"Qui eût cru que l'honnête et probe professeur avait de tels talents de faussaire..."

Iruka laissa glisser le commentaire et commença à mettre au propre la fausse lettre dont ils avaient besoin.

"Maintenant il faut que j'apprenne à refaire le sceau pour officialiser tout ça..."

xxx

Ce soir-là les deux marionnettistes jouèrent pour un public restreint. Seuls quelques invités de la famille Nakamura assistèrent à la représentation exceptionnelle de la Geste des Dieux Créateurs. Pièce tirée du répertoire religieux, elle narrait la quête du Dieu Créateur Izanagi à la recherche de son épouse morte.

Le public fut sensible au tact des artistes, à leur sens des convenances et célébra la pièce avec une discrète joie. Les baladins furent invités à se joindre au modeste repas offert par les Nakamura à leurs amis et vassaux en l'honneur de la défunte Dame. Pendant que la famille proche et les habitants du château jeûnaient en accord avec la coutume, le reste de la ville célébrait le départ de Dame Mitsuko vers un monde meilleur en mangeant des mets de circonstance.

Les invités se retirèrent pour dix heures comme le voulait l'étiquette et la ville entière se coucha à onze heures pour pouvoir espérer rêver de ce monde meilleur que l'esprit de la trépassée montrerait aux dormeurs peu avant minuit.

Toute la ville, à l'exception de certains shinobi qui avaient encore bien du travail avant de pouvoir se coucher. A commencer par Yuujiro. En effet, la présence de la mort, les funérailles, la tristesse avaient réveillé l'appétit de vivre d'Akagi-san et il s'était présenté à la porte de la demeure peu après qu'ils soient rentrés du dîner. Iruka retouchait le visage d'Izanami qui avait été abîmé pendant la représentation. Quant à Kakashi, il était sorti à nouveau.

Iruka ne savait pas exactement ce que le jounin était parti faire. Il ne leur avait révélé que certaines parties du plan mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il était parti chercher par une nuit aussi sombre et calme. Quand il reviendrait, ses mains seraient rouges une fois de plus. Son visage blanc serait fermé et hermétique, sa peau froide comme la courbure de sa bouche. Il essaierait de passer et de plaisanter comme si de rien n'était. Ils faisaient tous ça, ils revenaient le sourire aux lèvres, déposaient leur rouleau sur le bureau et plaisantaient avec entrain sur les dernières rumeurs en finissant de signer les derniers papiers. Mais leurs yeux étaient froids et distants.

Et c'était à ceux qui restaient à l'arrière comme lui, à ceux qui ne feraient que gêner sur le champ de bataille de s'en occuper, de tenter de recoller les morceaux. Combien de fois avait-il emmené un camarade boire un coup après une mission dans la plus grande camaraderie avant de le plonger dans un sommeil réconfortant et sans rêve. Le lendemain, ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien et reprenaient leur vie sans se rendre compte que certains de leurs souvenirs semblaient tellement plus lointains.

Kakashi entra dans la chambre sans un bruit deux heures plus tard. Oyabin s'était endormi affalé de tout le long de son corps galeux sur un coussin de soie. Iruka était tranquillement assis à côté de la table, finissant de vernir une toupie rouge.

"Bonsoir." dit-il en reposant l'objet pour le laisser sécher.

Le ninja d'élite ne lui répondit que par un léger hochement de tête, ses yeux analysant avec suspicion le professeur comme s'il craignait quelque piège de sa part.

Iruka sourit avec chaleur et étendit ses jambes sur le tatami, appuyant son dos contre le rebord de la table basse.

L'assassin continuait de le regarder d'un oeil méfiant, debout, droit comme un I, à moitié trempé dans ses vêtements éclaboussés de sang.

"Tu vas attraper froid."

Kakashi décida que la voix d'Iruka était celle du serpent attirant son innocente proie vers lui mais il fut incapable de résister à cette invitation et retira sa capuche et ses vêtements en avançant lentement, comme à contrecœur, vers le ninja de classe moyenne.

"Genjutsu ou ninjutsu ?" demanda-t-il au brun quand il arriva à la hauteur de ses pieds.

"Aucun des deux." répondit ce dernier en l'invitant à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Résigné, le génie obéit, sentant un poids tomber de ses épaules et une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Il s'endormit immédiatement, laissant le silence et la sérénité régner dans la pièce.

xxx

Une fois de plus cette petite écervelée de Mariko avait préparé bien trop de nourriture et cette fois elle avait fait des onigiri comme si elle devait nourrir toute une armée. Quel travail, de devoir surveiller une imbécile pareille. C'était bien trop éprouvant pour une femme de son âge, bien entendu. Mais tout s'arrangerait et irait pour le mieux dès que Yuujiro se trouverait une femme, une jeune fille de bonne famille fidèle et dévouée qui aiderait sa belle-mère à tenir la maison familiale dans laquelle il reviendrait s'installer une fois marié, pour la peupler d'enfants charmants et joueurs qui riraient aux éclats et seraient gâtés par leurs grands-parents.

"Bien sûr maman." assentit Yuujiro en lui servant le thé avec calme.

"Il serait vraiment plus que temps que tu te maries. Nous ne rajeunissons pas mon fils, et tu sais que je ne pourrais pas me sentir en paix tant que je ne saurais pas qu'une femme digne de toi est là pour veiller sur ton bien-être, mon chéri."

Yoshino Nakamura souffla sur son thé avant de déguster la première gorgée. Comment son fils faisait-il pour se procurer toujours un thé aussi délicieux et délicat...

"Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es sortie si tôt de la maison ?"

La lumière joua à travers les boiseries de la fenêtre, se reflétant sur les deux tasses de grès vernies. Le ciel s'était dégagé et la journée promettait d'être belle.

"Non, c'est que Kazue-chan est venue tout à l'heure pour me rendre le vase que je lui avais prêté lorsque sa belle-fille était venue lui rendre visite. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il s'est passé des choses incroyables au château. Tu te rappelles que les gardes qui étaient stationnés dans la prison étaient endormis. Et bien ils se sont réveillés ce matin."

"Mori-sensei a trouvé l'antidote ?"

"Non, non. Ils se sont réveillés tous seuls comme des grands et ils ont été tout de suite interrogés par Sire Takeru et..."

Yoshino se tut, le regard malicieux.

"Maman, tu as l'intention de me faire languir toute la journée ?" demanda calmement le blond.

"Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste que tu suives avec attention parce que c'est là que ça devient très étrange. Ils ont tous dit avoir vu avant de s'endormir le secrétaire du Daimyo Rishi."

"Son secrétaire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?"

"C'est bien ce que le Seigneur voulait savoir, mais quand il l'a mandé chercher ils se sont aperçu qu'il était introuvable, il n'était ni dans sa chambre ni dans le château. En ce moment-même ils le cherchent à travers la ville et ses environs."

Dame Nakamura mordit dans son manju à pleines dents.

"L'assassin supposé de Dame Mitsuko est tué dans sa cellule... le secrétaire du Daimyo est vu sur les lieux du crime... et il disparaît mystérieusement..." résuma Yuujiro.

"Beaucoup trop de coïncidences si tu veux mon avis mon chéri..." commenta la matrone.

xxx

Fin du Deuxième Acte


	10. Escarpé, Acte III

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, heureusement parce que vu à quel point je suis lente pour écrire je ne tiendrai pas le rythme de Jump.

**Merci** : A toi lecteur pour m'avoir attendu, à mes reviewers pour m'avoir encouragée, à Twin Sun Leader pour son superbe dessin de Kuro, Shiro, Gloire et Eclair. Et enfin merci à Mokoshna de me bêta-lire même quand j'écris quarante pages.

**Bla-bla** : J'avais dit que je le posterai ce week-end mais... mais Japan Expo est venu tout chambouler et je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Donc voilà avec retard la troisième et dernière partie de ce chapitre sur Escarpé. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 8 : Escarpé.

xxx

Troisième Acte.

xxx

"C'est hors de question !"

Le professeur reposa avec un peu trop de force son pinceau sur la table. Il se hâta d'essuyer les quelques gouttes d'encre qui avaient éclaboussé le bois avant de relever la tête pour affronter Kakashi.

"C'est dangereux et répugnant." continua-t-il, d'un ton courroucé.

Il lava le pinceau et l'essuya rageusement avant de le ranger précieusement et de poser le rouleau de soie un peu plus loin.

"Et de toute façon comment est-ce que tu peux savoir..." Son visage devint blême. "Mon dossier ! Tu as lu mon dossier !"

Kakashi ne tenta pas de le nier.

"La chose la plus sensée à faire quand on part en mission avec quelqu'un c'est de se renseigner."

Iruka rougit de honte et de fureur. Dans son dossier il devait y avoir les résultats des différents tests psychologiques qu'il avait passés et puis il y avait aussi le rapport sur cet incident...

La voix de Kakashi le coupa en pleine apoplexie.

"De toutes façons, c'est un ordre d'un supérieur."

C'était réglé et sans appel. Kakashi sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus et Iruka se retint fortement de lui lancer l'encrier sur la tête.

xxx

"Et les gardes ?" demanda en chuchotant le brun à son supérieur.

"Ils ont accompagné le Seigneur au temple et les autres sont sur les murailles."

Ils se trouvaient tous deux accroupis dans l'ombre de la pièce, leurs pieds amarrés au mur par le chakra. Ils ressemblaient à deux énormes chauves-souris. Autour d'eux, le château sombrait dans la torpeur d'un après-midi ensoleillé. Tellement ensoleillé qu'ils avaient eu un mal de chien à se glisser jusque-là sans être vus, mais fort heureusement Oyabin leur était venu en aide en apparaissant soudain dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Ils avaient réussi à gagner sans bruit les quartiers du Seigneur et avaient repéré la chambre de la petite Tarako. Maintenant il fallait y pénétrer.

La nourrice sortit de la chambre, laissant l'enfant faire sa sieste quotidienne même si depuis le décès de Dame Mitsuko elle semblait dormir jour et nuit, la pauvre biquette.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce dès que les pas se furent éloignés, prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les cloisons de papier avaient été tirées pour éviter que la lumière et la chaleur ne rentrent. Allongée sur un lit, l'enfant aurait pu être en train de dormir si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux grands ouverts et le visage crispé en un sourire psychotique.

"Les ninja de Kumo ne vont pas s'en apercevoir ?"

Iruka se rapprocha du lit de l'enfant.

"Ils sont trop occupés à rechercher le secrétaire qui a pris la fuite." déclara le jounin en se postant près de la porte.

Iruka arriva à hauteur du lit et regarda l'enfant. Son aura était instable et ses yeux vides. Elle n'avait pas l'aspect d'un enfant traumatisé. Elle ressemblait à une coquille vide.

Il sortit un bol de jade et le remplit d'eau claire et le posa au milieu de la table basse, en plein dans le rayon de lumière qu'il avait créé en perçant un trou dans la cloison de papier qui les séparait du jardin. Une fois le bol placé avec soin, il se retourna vers l'héritière de la maison d'Escarpé. Il prit le temps d'asseoir la fillette sur le lit avant de faire son sort de métamorphose. Il planta une aiguille d'acuponcteur dans la nuque de la petite, coupant momentanément la liaison entre le cerveau et les cordes vocales. Puis il composa les signes et lança le sort de rupture.

La gamine ouvrit la bouche et hurla de toutes ses forces sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Ses yeux immenses roulaient dans ses orbites sans rien voir, son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Le shinobi attendit quelques secondes avant de poser une main apaisante sur le bras frêle. Le regard de l'enfant se posa sur lui et les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Un cri silencieux s'échappa de sa bouche et elle se jeta dans les bras de l'imposteur, croyant de tout son être voir sa tendre mère.

Sous le regard froid et indifférent de Kakashi, l'enfant pleura et sanglota pendant un moment indéterminable contre la poitrine à présent pleine du mystificateur. A l'aide de mots tendres susurrés comme une légère brise, le professeur de l'Académie ninja de Konoha aida l'enfant à se calmer. Quand ses yeux furent enfin libres de larmes et que le petit corps cessa de frissonner, Iruka-Mitsuko prit la parole d'une voix douce.

"Viens ma chérie."

Prenant sa main, il amena l'enfant docile et aux jambes encore chancelantes vers la table basse.

"Assied-toi, mon poussin."

Sur un signe discret de son coéquipier, Kakashi alluma les quatre bâtons d'encens posés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Sans quitter la main potelée de la petite poupée, Iruka s'assit lui aussi.

"Maintenant regarde le bol."

La voix du chuunin était douce et monotone, calme et posée. Dehors on entendait quelques cigales chanter dans l'air chaud.

L'enfant obéit tandis que les volutes de fumée s'élevaient dans l'air, dégageant un arôme puissant.

De légers coups sur l'un des côtés du bol firent se troubler l'eau en des cercles concentriques qui se mouvaient vers l'intérieur.

"Regarde l'eau ma chérie... Regarde les cercles."

Le rythme des coups était régulier comme l'égrainement des secondes. Le souffle de l'enfant se fit de plus en plus lent et ses yeux acquirent à nouveau cet aspect vitreux. Elle était entrée en transe.

Iruka retira l'aiguille d'acuponcture, dégageant au passage sa main de l'emprise de la fillette. Se levant sans un bruit, il alla se placer en face de l'enfant de l'autre côté de la table.

"Tarako, entends-tu ma voix ?" demanda-t-il toujours avec autant de tranquillité.

"Oui." répondit l'enfant d'une voix lointaine.

"C'est bien Tarako." Il fit une pose puis reprit, toujours aussi calme. "Maintenant Tarako tu vas te souvenir. Il y a cinq jours tu dormais avec ta maman. Où étais-tu ?"

"Dans la chambre de maman."

"Qu'est-ce que tu avais mangé ce soir-là ?"

"Du ragoût au champignon."

"Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?"

"Non, je n'aime pas les champignons mais maman m'a dit de tout manger." répondit-elle le visage toujours figé dans cette expression absente et lointaine.

"Bien. Tu es allée te coucher. Ta maman t'a raconté une histoire ?"

"Oui."

"Laquelle ?"

"Le palais enchanté".

"Tu as aimé ?"

"Oui."

"Puis tu es allée te coucher et tu t'es endormie. Mais au milieu de la nuit tu t'es réveillée et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

"Il y avait des gens en noir au-dessus de maman. Elle ne bougeait plus. L'un d'eux m'a touché le front et puis tout s'est arrêté."

"C'est bien Tarako."

La voix d'Iruka se fit plus douce encore. Il frappa à nouveau sur le bol, plus lentement encore.

"Maintenant tu vas oublier ce que tu as vu quand tu t'es réveillée cette nuit-là. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. D'accord ?"

"Oui." répondit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi étouffée.

Le shinobi cessa de frapper contre le bol, laissant l'eau s'apaiser. Il composa quelques signes et plongea l'index dans le liquide clair, le teintant immédiatement d'un noir d'encre.

"Maintenant regarde dans le bol. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"

L'enfant se pencha plus pour distinguer au mieux les dessins qui commençaient à apparaître dans le reflet liquide.

"Je vois des gens."

"Décris-les moi."

"Il y a deux hommes en noir. Je ne vois pas leur visage. Il y a aussi un petit homme derrière eux."

"Est-ce que tu connais cet homme ?"

"Non."

"C'est le secrétaire du Daimyo, tu l'as souvent vu lorsque ton oncle est venu vous voir. Tu te rappelles ?"

"Oui. C'est le secrétaire de mon oncle. Je l'ai souvent vu." répéta-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

"Bien. Maintenant que se passe-t-il ?"

"Les hommes en noir font du mal à ma maman. Elle ne bouge plus."

"Que vois-tu d'autre ?"

"Il y a une petite fille à côté de maman. C'est moi."

"Très bien continue."

"Les hommes en noir s'avancent vers le petite fille. Le petit homme les arrête."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

"Il parle."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Mais si tu sais. Il parle en tremblant. Sa voix est très aiguë. Il dit : "Ne la tuez pas, le Daimyo veut qu'elle vive. Contentez-vous de lui faire oublier." Tu as compris ?"

"Oui."

"Alors, que dit-il ?"

"Il dit : " Ne la tuez pas, le Daimyo veut qu'elle vive. Contentez-vous de lui faire oublier."

"Et sa voix ?"

"Sa voix tremble."

"C'est bien, maintenant que font les hommes en noir ?"

"L'un d'eux s'approche de la petite fille. Il pose la main sur son front. La petite fille tombe."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Tout est noir."

"Relève la tête."

L'enfant obéît.

"Que s'est-il passé la nuit où ta maman t'a lu l'histoire du palais enchanté ?"

"Je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu les gens en noir. Maman ne bougeait plus. Un petit homme a parlé. C'est le secrétaire de mon oncle. Il a dit de ne pas me tuer parce que le Daimyo ne voulait pas, il fallait que j'oublie. Un des hommes a posé la main sur mon front et tout est devenu noir."

La fausse Dame d'Escarpé sourit.

"Maintenant regarde le bol."

Il se remit à frapper sur le bol à un rythme régulier.

"Tu vas oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu dormiras. Tu dormiras jour et nuit, les yeux ouverts, tu dormiras jusqu'à ce que tu m'entendes dire le mot "mort" deux fois ; alors tu te réveilleras et tu te souviendras et tu pleureras la mort de ta maman. Tu as compris ?"

"Oui." assentit la petite fille.

"Bien. Un, deux trois."

Lorsqu'il eut finit de compter le corps de la fillette s'affaissa comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait soudainement coupé les fils.

Iruka défit le sort de métamorphose, laissant se dissiper l'apparence de la défunte. Il reposa avec tendresse l'enfant dans son lit et ordonna silencieusement à Kakashi d'éteindre les bâtonnets d'encens. Il aspergea les quatre coins de la pièce avec un peu de l'eau contenue dans le bol et utilisa le reste pour rafraîchir les fleurs qui avaient été posées dans la pièce. Ils entrouvrirent légèrement les cloisons de papier pour faire circuler l'air et chasser l'odeur d'encens, ce qui permit à Oyabin de pénétrer dans la demeure comme un petit prince avant de s'installer tranquillement sur un des coussins de soie brodés qui traînaient à côté du lit. Iruka rangea soigneusement son bol de jade et ils sortirent sans dire un mot.

xxx

Iruka faisait la gueule.

"Tiens, Kuro-chan boude ce soir." commenta Yuujiro, un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il se vautrait tranquillement sur le lit qu'il avait donné à ses invités.

Le marionnettiste se contenta de dessiner rageusement ses caractères sur le papier, envoyant une multitude de petites gouttes s'écraser au hasard un peu partout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait de si affreux, mon taurillon ? Tu l'as laissé en plan alors qu'il te faisait des avances ?"

Le nez dans son bouquin, Kakashi ne répondit pas.

"Vous ne devez pas vous occuper de votre client ce soir, Yuujiro-san ?" demanda le brun d'une voix coupante et froide.

"Désolé mais mon _client_ a autre chose à faire ce soir. Bien sûr si vous tenez à prendre sa place, Kuro-chan..." Il se redressa sur son lit et commença à déboutonner sa tunique. "Je serais plus que ravi d'aider un fier et méritant guerrier à se reposer." continua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil qui se voulait langoureux mais qui était surtout empli de mépris.

"Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme..."

"Bon ça suffit maintenant !" les coupa Kakashi. "Vous allez arrêter avant de dire des choses que vous regretterez."

"Si on a même plus le droit de se crêper le chignon..." bouda Yuujiro avant de sauter soudainement sur le lit comme un poisson hors de l'eau. "Dis-moi mon chou, quelles horreurs tu as fait à ce pauvre petit Kuro pour qu'il boude comme ça ?"

"Il m'a forcé à triturer l'esprit d'un enfant."

La voix d'Iruka s'était élevée froide et sèche dans la pièce.

"Quoi ! C'est tout ?"

Yuujiro leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"A voir ta tête on aurait dit qu'il t'avait forcé à noyer une portée de chatons."

Iruka ne répondit pas, continuant à massacrer un poème classique qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait.

"Kuro est quelqu'un qui a des principes. Il déteste devoir faire des choses à l'esprit d'un enfant innocent."

Kakashi avait remis le nez dans son livre et sa voix parvenait presque étouffée.

"Ce n'est pas ça !"

Le professeur finit par lâcher son pinceau, outré par toutes les bêtises qu'il entendait.

"L'esprit d'un enfant est fragile et complexe, il est très facile de briser quelque chose et on ne peut jamais être sûr des répercutions. J'ai peut-être sans le vouloir créé en elle un traumatisme quelconque, une phobie de l'eau ou une maladie psychosomatique chronique qui la fera souffrir toute sa vie."

"Il est aussi fort possible qu'elle n'ait rien du tout et qu'elle puisse vivre une vie tranquille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as raté le conditionnement d'un enfant une fois que tous les autres sont voués à finir en échec." commenta tranquillement le presque borgne caché derrière l'oeuvre de Jiraiya-sama.

"J'aimerais que tu cesses de me rappeler que tu as lu mon putain de dossier et que tu connais tout de moi !" explosa Iruka en se levant.

"Ohlalala ! Messieurs les testostéroneux, si vous voulez vous mesurer comme de vrais mâles faudra aller faire ça ailleurs que chez moi." Yuujiro s'interposa entre les deux. "De toutes façons je ne vois pas où est le problème. Moi si j'avais une capacité pareille je l'utiliserais sans hésiter."

Il se rassit sur le lit, ses yeux légèrement tristes et la colère dans le coeur d'Iruka s'apaisa.

"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te rappeler..."

Il avait manqué de tact. Yuujiro avait perdu la plupart de ses facultés de ninja, ses talents lui avaient été enlevés et il en était réduit à se prostituer pour Konoha et lui, il lui jetait à la figure qu'il refusait d'utiliser ce dont la nature l'avait doté pour aider son village...

"Je vais aller chercher du thé."

Il se retira confus et, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le petit rire qui retentit dans la chambre.

"Tu n'as pas honte de le faire culpabiliser comme ça ?"

Yuujiro leva des yeux joyeux et malicieux vers le jounin.

"Tu devrais plutôt me remercier."

Il éclata de rire et se laissa aller sur le lit.

xxx

"Ça devient une habitude, mère."

Yuujiro servit le thé et poussa le plateau de douceurs qu'Akagi-san lui avait fait envoyer vers sa mère.

"Je viens juste de finir ce haori et je me suis dit que tu risquais d'avoir froid..."

"Nous sommes en été, mère."

"Oui, mais les nuits sont froides."

Yuujiro leva discrètement les yeux vers le ciel, les mères...

"Manami-san n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non, Satsuki doit être en train de martyriser sa pauvre bru... Ce n'est pas moi qui ferais ça si j'avais la chance que mon fils se marie" glissa avec adresse et une grande discrétion la matrone.

Yuujiro laissa passer le commentaire sans ciller.

"Et à part ça, qu'est-ce qui secoue les commères du marché ?"

"N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce que le corps de ce pauvre secrétaire a été retrouvé au fond de la Gorge du Diable que je vais oublier que mon fils n'est toujours pas marié et ne m'a toujours pas donné de petits-enfants."

"Au fond de la gorge ? Il est tombé ?"

"S'il est tombé il n'a pas eu de chance de s'empaler comme ça sur un couteau." dit-elle avant de mordre dans une pâtisserie à base d'amande pilée, une recette qui devait venir du Pays du Vent et qu'elle trouvait quand même un peu trop sucrée mais que, par acquis de conscience, elle mangea cependant.

"Il a été poignardé ?"

"Mori-sensei est formel, il a d'abord été poignardé puis il a été jeté ou poussé dans la gorge. Pauvre homme, paix à son âme."

Son fils lui resservit du thé avec une grâce toute féminine. Comme sa vie aurait été plus facile si Yuujiro avait été une fille...

"C'est quand même étrange. Le meurtrier de Dame Mitsuko est tué puis la dernière personne vue sur les lieux du crime est assassinée à son tour..."

"Et dire qu'Escarpé était une ville si paisible..."

xxx

Les baladins offraient gracieusement un spectacle au Seigneur d'Escarpé et à sa fille, la jeune Tarako. Toute l'affaire avait été arrangée avec soin par le jeune maître Nakamura qui avait été présenter ses respects à son suzerain avant de lui proposer de rendre la gaieté à la jeune orpheline en lui proposant une pièce de marionnette. Sire Takeru avait été légèrement réticent. L'enfant était complètement refermée sur elle-même, elle ne semblait pas prendre en compte le monde extérieur. Mais à force de douces paroles, le jeune noble avait fait miroiter au Seigneur l'effet cathartique que le théâtre pouvait avoir sur l'héritière.

Voilà pourquoi Shiro et Kuro se retrouvaient dans leurs tenues de fête, les cheveux bien peignés et lavés, les ongles propres, en train de monter leur théâtre dans la cour intérieure du château sous l'oeil intéressé ou curieux des gardes et des domestiques.

Ils furent prêts à l'heure dite et le Seigneur leur fit l'immense honneur de se joindre à sa fille pour regarder la représentation, prenant une pause dans son emploi du temps chargé. Quant au Daimyo, il se reposait dans sa chambre, indisposé par ce qui était arrivé à son secrétaire et homme de confiance. La jeune Tarako avait été placée sur un siège et une servante était chargée d'essuyer avec discrétion ses intempestifs débordements de salive.

Ils jouèrent pour la première fois "Le Palais Enchanté", une pièce issue du folklore du pays de la Foudre qui narrait l'histoire d'un riche marchand qui avait trois filles. La première était vaniteuse et méchante. La deuxième était gloutonne et jalouse. La troisième par contre était bonne et sincère. Un jour que le marchand partait pour un autre long voyage, il demanda à ses filles ce qu'elles voulaient qu'il leur rapporte. La première voulut un collier d'émeraudes. La deuxième voulut la chair d'un jeune phoque. La troisième voulut une simple rose. Le marchand partit malgré son âge vénérable pour ce long voyage. Il acheta un collier d'émeraudes pour son aînée. Il se procura à prix d'or de la chair de phoque pour sa cadette. Mais pour la benjamine, il ne trouva point de rose car le vent du désert avait desséché toutes les fleurs. Il rentra donc chez lui l'âme en peine et ne fit pas attention au chemin que prit son cheval. Bien vite, il se trouva perdu, la nuit tomba, le vent souffla et le cri des loups se fit entendre dans la forêt. C'est alors qu'il aperçut au loin une lueur. Il découvrit un palais magnifique, mais quand il appela personne ne lui répondit. Pourtant la table était mise, la cheminée tirait bien et une odeur de fleurs embaumait la maison. Il attendit longtemps que quelqu'un se manifeste puis son estomac eut raison de lui et il s'assit pour dîner. Quand il eut mangé les portes s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres pour le conduire jusqu'à une chambre où se trouvait un lit que l'on venait à peine de bassiner, mais de traces humaines toujours point. Finissant par mettre ces phénomènes étranges sur le compte de dieux ou d'esprits, il se mit au lit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain il trouva ses vêtements lavés et séchés, son petit-déjeuner était prêt et son cheval avait été bouchonné. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il vit dans le jardin de magnifiques rosiers. Pensant à sa plus jeune fille il coupa une des roses. Alors le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel et une forme monstrueuse se dressa devant lui.

"Je te traite comme un hôte ! Je te régale et je t'accueille et voilà comment tu me remercies ? En me volant !"

La voix de Kakashi éclata dans la cour, arrêtant les servantes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations et détournant les gardes de leur travail.

Le pauvre marchand ne put que bégayer des excuses tandis que le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus, prêt à le punir d'avoir souillé sa maison, lorsque le marchand invoqua sa famille qui l'attendait à la maison.

"Soit. Tu rentreras sain et sauf en ta demeure, mais en échange tu devras me rapporter le premier être que tu verras en rentrant chez toi."

Le marchand n'y pensa pas plus car son chien était toujours le premier à se précipiter à son retour. Mais quand il rentra chez lui, ce ne fut pas son chien qu'il vit mais sa plus jeune fille qui, inquiète, s'était précipitée à sa rencontre.

Quand ils en arrivèrent à la scène où le marchand et sa fille se retrouvent plus un bruit ne se fit dans la cour, le public était semblait-il captivé à l'exception de la petite dont les yeux étaient toujours aussi vides.

Ne pouvant laisser son père retourner se faire dévorer par le monstre, la plus jeune des trois filles s'en alla vers le palais, croyant qu'elle serait dévorée vive. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une journée entière se passa sans qu'elle puisse voir son hôte monstrueux. Les jours passèrent et il n'y avait toujours pas âme qui vive en ces lieux. Alors elle prit sur elle de chercher où pouvait se trouver le maître de maison. Elle finit par le débusquer dans les jardins où, sans craindre son aspect effrayant, ses défenses de sanglier, ses griffes de loup, ses écailles de dragon et sa tête de lion, elle le remercia d'avoir épargné son père. Les jours puis les semaines passèrent et la vie au palais était douce et tranquille, le monstre s'habitua à la bonté de la jeune fille et la demoiselle au coeur d'or vit très vite ce qui se cachait sous cette apparence monstrueuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle apprenne une terrible nouvelle. Son père était souffrant.

"Je vous en prie, laissez-moi l'aller voir ! Ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Oh, pauvre père."

La voix tremblante et haletante d'Iruka fit monter les larmes aux yeux de quelques servantes qui s'étaient agroupées là, le chiffon ou le seau d'eau encore à la main.

Le monstre lui donna sept jours pendant lesquels elle pourrait visiter son père, mais qu'elle soit rentrée avant la fin du septième. La jeune fille s'en alla, déchirant le coeur du maître des lieux. Quand elle arriva chez elle vêtue des toilettes superbes que lui avait offert la bête, ses deux soeurs en conçurent une jalousie mortelle qui se mit à ronger leurs âmes. Voyant sa fille, le marchand se remit bien vite de sa maladie et la benjamine voulut repartir. Mais ses soeurs malines et méchantes la retinrent, prenant mille prétextes : elles lui présentèrent leurs fiancés, elles organisèrent un repas de famille... Tout était bon pour faire perdre la notion du temps à leur soeur. Car, se disaient-elles, si elle manquait à sa promesse le monstre se mettrait sûrement en colère et il la dévorerait, puis l'une d'elle irait au château remplacer leur soeur.

"Ciel ! Voilà déjà huit jours que j'ai quitté le château ! Oh, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit !"

Le désespoir qui s'échappa de la scène fit trembler le coeur de quelques gardes.

La jeune fille partit bride abattue vers le palais et quand elle pénétra dans le château, elle vit que toutes les roses étaient en train de se faner. Elle chercha dans toutes les pièces, mais impossible de trouver le maître de maison pour s'excuser. Finalement, elle descendit au jardin et là...

"Oh Dieux ! Messire, vous voilà enfin ! Mais messire, qu'avez-vous que vous ne répondiez pas. Messire ! Il est mort ! Mort, non ça ne se peut. Je..."

Mais le reste de la tirade se perdit dans un cri terrible. Le deux baladins jetèrent un coup d'oeil surpris à leur public.

Tous les spectateurs s'étaient retournés et regardaient avec étonnement la jeune Tarako qui hurlait sans discontinuer, ses yeux soudain grands ouverts. En un clin d'oeil Sire Takeru fut à ses côtés et l'enfant se jeta en larmes dans ses bras. La représentation fut suspendue et le Seigneur s'éclipsa avec sa fille.

xxx

Une fois de plus Iruka attendait que le génie du sharingan veuille rentrer. Pour faire passer le temps plus vite il travaillait une fois de plus sur les marionnettes, retouchant les visages et réfléchissant à une de ses nouvelles créations.

Yuujiro recevait une fois de plus Akagi-san et le chuunin remerciait les dieux que la chambre d'amis soit aussi éloignée de la chambre du maître de maison.

Il était beaucoup plus détendu ce soir. Jouer en public l'avait aidé à se calmer et l'avait physiquement épuisé. Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force d'être furieux contre Kakashi. Après tout il ne faisait que se servir d'un instrument qui était à sa portée, ce n'était pas la faute du soldat d'élite si le seul talent qu'il ait jamais eu soit le conditionnement. Il pouvait détester ce don autant qu'il voulait, ça n'empêcherait pas ses supérieurs de lui ordonner de s'en servir pour le bien du village...

"Bonsoir."

Le jounin entra avec grâce et silence. Pour une fois il n'y avait pas de trace de sang sur ses vêtements mais ses yeux restaient froids.

Iruka posa ses pinceaux et se retourna pour lui sourire, étendant ses jambes par la même occasion.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'inviter son co-équipier à venir se détendre.

"Kuro... Oh Shiro ! Les Dieux soient loués vous êtes là."

Yuujiro était échevelé et son kimono à moitié défait.

"Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher Mori-sensei. Akagi-san vient d'avoir une attaque."

"Une attaque ?" demanda Iruka en se relevant.

"Il ne respire plus."

On eût dit à regarder Yuujiro que l'une de ses poupées préférées venait de se briser.

"Vous avez fait le massage cardiaque ?" demanda le chuunin.

"Le quoi ?"

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se précipiter dans la chambre du maître de maison. Avec un peu de chance on pourrait encore le sauver et éviter une enquête qui leur prendrait un temps précieux.

Akagi-san était nu et abandonné sur le lit. Son pouls ne battait plus. D'un geste sûr qui parlait de mois passés à apprendre les premiers soins, le professeur souleva le menton de la victime pour libérer l'arrivée d'air. Insuffler de l'air dans les poumons puis presser le coeur en rythme, avec régularité... Une fois, deux fois... Le mouvement ne reprenait toujours pas et le docteur n'arrivait pas. Iruka plaça sa paume sur le coeur et se concentra, malaxant très finement son chakra, il devait faire attention au voltage. Un, deux, trois. Une décharge fut expulsée de sa paume, directement sur l'organe. Il insuffla de l'air à la victime et reprit le massage cardiaque. Son coeur repartait. Il laissa le patient respirer et entendit soulagé l'arrivée du médecin.

Une demi-heure plus tard une litière vint transporter le miraculé jusqu'à la petite clinique de Mori-sensei, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter toutes les voisines qui vinrent mettre le nez à la fenêtre pour regarder avec malice et curiosité le dénouement de ce drame en se disant qu'elles auraient beaucoup de choses à raconter demain au marché.

Yuujiro était secoué. Akagi-san avait failli mourir entre ses bras et même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement le riche aristocrate, un contact aussi intime avec la mort pesait lourd sur son moral. D'une main douce, Iruka l'amena à se coucher dans le lit des invités et assis à ses côtés, il caressa patiemment ses cheveux et le fit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, écartant avec soin le souvenir de cette nuit dans un geste qui était presque devenu inconscient chez lui tellement il l'avait exécuté souvent.

xxx

Le jeune maître de la noble maison Nakamura se réveilla avec le teint frais et l'oeil malicieux. S'il fut surpris de se trouver dans le lit de ses invités, il n'en laissa rien paraître et s'amusa à réveiller ses compagnons en leur faisant des chatouilles. Kakashi répondit en lui envoyant un oreiller à la figure, quant à Kuro-chan il fit un tel bond qu'il manqua de tomber hors du lit.

C'est donc heureux et reposé que Yuujiro descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne fut même pas surpris quand sa mère arriva tandis qu'il se servait sa deuxième tasse de thé.

"Oh mon pauvre chéri !"

Elle se jeta sur la chair de sa chair, l'étouffant contre sa poitrine.

"Akagi-san qui a une attaque tandis qu'il dînait chez toi ! Oh mon pauvre pauvre chéri. Heureusement qu'il s'en est sorti. Oh, quelle expérience terrible ça a dû être !"

Finalement, intriguée par les croissants qui avaient été posés sur la table, Yoshino finit par relâcher son fils et s'asseoir à sa table, attendant que Taro lui amène une tasse.

"Mais comment vas-tu mon poussin ?"

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus inquiets et il lui sourit.

"Je vais on ne peut mieux, maman. Akagi-san va bien et c'est une si belle journée qui commence..."

"Il est déjà onze heure mon canard." fit-elle remarquer.

"Une belle journée qui commence." répéta-t-il avec candeur.

Après avoir frappé, Taro fit entrer les deux marionnettistes dans la salle à manger.

"Dame Yoshino, mes hommages." salua galamment le marionnettiste aux cheveux clairs, ce qui fit rougir ladite dame.

"Oh, bonjour messieurs."

Kuro se contenta de saluer la mère de leur hôte sans faire trop de manières. Il était encore à moitié endormi.

"Eh bien, Kuro-chan, tu ne t'es pas bien réveillé ?" demanda le maître de maison légèrement goguenard.

Ledit Kuro-chan laissa passer le commentaire et prit avec délice une gorgée de thé brûlant, ce qui servit à lui remettre les idées en place.

"J'espère que vous nous gratifierez d'un nouveau spectacle. On ne m'a dit que du bien de la pièce d'hier. Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu finir." déplora Nakamura-san. "Mais bien sûr" continua-t-elle "nous sommes tous tellement heureux que la petite Tarako aille mieux. Les dieux soient remerciés de leur bonté."

"Au fait, comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Shiro avant de mordre dans un croissant.

"Kazue-chan dit que son mari l'a examiné et qu'elle se porte comme un charme. Bien sûr on ne peut en dire autant du Daimyo."

"Le Daimyo ?"

La tasse de Kuro s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?"

Les yeux de Yoshino étaient immenses. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas être au courant ? Quel plaisir de raconter ça à un public qui n'en avait pas entendu parler.

"Hier soir Tarako-chan a parlé à son père de ce qu'elle a vu cette nuit-là. La terrible nuit où cette pauvre Dame Mitsuko a rendu l'âme." commença la pipelette, son thé et ses croissants oubliés. "Elle s'est réveillée et a vu des hommes en noir, sans aucun doute des ninja. Sa mère était déjà morte et ils se sont approchés d'elle. C'est alors qu'un autre homme est intervenu, c'était le secrétaire du Daimyo Rishi."

"Vous voulez dire celui qui a été retrouvé au fond de la gorge ?" l'interrompit Kuro.

"Celui-là même. Et il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas tuer l'enfant, que le Daimyo voulait qu'elle vive."

Elle fit une pose dramatique et contempla le regard surpris des invités de son fils, lequel semblait se ficher un peu de son histoire mais vu ce qu'il venait de traverser elle voulait bien le lui pardonner.

"Ensuite l'un des hommes l'a touché et elle ne se souvient de rien d'autre."

"Mais et Sire Takeru ?"

"Oh, il a fait mettre son oncle aux arrêts en attendant qu'un Juge du Conseil vienne traiter l'affaire. Quant aux ninja qui l'accompagnaient, on les a retrouvés morts, empoisonnés, sûrement l'oeuvre du Daimyo."

Yoshino prit une gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

"Et ce matin lorsqu'on a été fouiller dans la Gorge du Diable on a trouvé un petit coffret qui a dû appartenir au secrétaire assassiné et dedans il y avait différents papiers signés du sceau du Daimyo dont une promesse de mariage entre la petite Tarako et un vieux seigneur du Conseil qui ferait de lui le régent d'Escarpé..."

"Donc le Daimyo avait tout prévu. Même l'assassinat de sa nièce."

Kuro-chan était sous le choc. Quel crime immonde.

"Tout ça pour évincer Sire Takeru et mettre la main sur Escarpé. La soif de pouvoir l'aura mené à sa perte." conclut Dame Nakamura.

xxx

Ils jouèrent ce soir-là sur la grand-place d'Escarpé, celle où se tenaient habituellement le marché et les danses traditionnelles. Toute la ville était venue au spectacle, trop heureuse d'oublier les crimes qui avaient été perpétrés ces derniers temps et la tristesse d'avoir perdu une Dame tant aimée. Le Seigneur et la jeune Héritière leur firent l'immense honneur de se joindre au public pour apprécier jusqu'à la fin cette fois-ci "Le Palais Enchanté".

La représentation fut un franc succès et la plupart des jouets qu'ils avaient en stock furent vendus ce jour-là à commencer par une poupée vernie que Sire Takeru acheta à sa fille. Il leur faudrait refaire leur stock d'épées en bois et de toupies avant d'arriver au prochain village.

Cette nuit-là, ils fêtèrent avec Yuujiro leur dernière nuit à Escarpé et Iruka pouffa de rire quand Kakashi se mit à chanter en duo avec le blond une chanson paillarde à faire frémir Jiraiya l'ermite pervers.

xxx

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et Yuujiro aussi, ce qui le rendait irritable, mais pas autant que le fait que ses invités et camarades de la Feuille s'en aillent. Pendant quelques jours il avait à nouveau ressenti ce sentiment de camaraderie et il savait que leur départ allait d'une façon où d'une autre déchirer son coeur.

"Yuujiro, il faut qu'on y aille." déclara Kakashi sans prendre plus de gants.

Le vent s'engouffra dans la cour pavée, faisant frissonner le blond à peine vêtu de son yukata.

"Bien sûr. Je comprends."

Il leur fit un sourire et vit les yeux de Kuro-chan se remplir de pitié. Mais il s'en fichait. Que son orgueil aille au diable, il ne voulait pas les quitter.

"Vous n'auriez pas besoin d'un peintre par hasard ?" demanda-t-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

"Tu voudrais nous accompagner, Yuujiro ?"

La voix de soldat d'élite était basse et menaçante. Le blond ouvrit la bouche.

"Excusez-moi ?"

Un homme entra dans la cour, l'air légèrement perdu, brisant l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait.

"Sauriez-vous où je puis trouver Yuujiro Nakamura-san ?"

Yuujiro s'avança vers l'inconnu.

"C'est moi-même."

Un sourire illumina le regard du nouvel arrivant et un rayon de soleil vint se poser sur lui quand il prit les mains du blond.

"Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon père."

Yuujiro inclina la tête sur le côté, tentant de trouver de qui on voulait parler.

"Votre père ?"

"Oh, mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Matsuya Tohru."

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

"Le fils d'Akagi-san !"

"Oui, vous avez démontré une telle amitié envers mon père que je suis venu vous remercier de moi-même."

Le peintre regarda avec attention le visage fin de son interlocuteur, ces lèvres roses, ces cheveux si noirs qu'ils en semblaient bleus et ce teint de lys. Lentement, un sourire séducteur s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

"Votre père est un ami très cher, Tohru-san, et je crois pouvoir deviner que vous aussi serez un ami cher à mon coeur." chuchota-t-il tout près de l'oreille du jeune homme qui rougit comme une pivoine.

"Eh, Yuujiro, tu ne voulais pas nous accompagner ?" demanda d'un air taquin Kakashi.

Le blond se tourna vers eux, ses lèvres pincées en un sourire méprisant.

"Moi, aller mourir de faim sur les routes avec vous ? Allez bon vent, je dois aller petit-déjeuner avant de tomber d'inanition. D'ailleurs, Tohru-san, vous me ferez le plaisir de m'accompagner, j'ai horreur de manger seul."

Le pas régulier de Gloire retentit dans la ville au petit matin et avec un soupir de soulagement les deux shinobi passèrent les énormes portes de la ville, laissant Escarpé se réveiller lentement derrière eux.


	11. La forêt des camélias

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, vu à quel point je suis lente et paresseuse, ça vaut mieux pour tous les fans.

**Merci : **Comme toujours à Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans elle.

**Bla-bla : **Je m'excuse pour le retard qu'a pris cette fic, j'étais sensé la finir et la poster avant la rentrée des classes, mais hélas, la scène de combat m'a pris du temps et avec le boulot que j'ai cette année ce fut très dur de finir. J'espère malgré tout que la lecture de ce chapitre vous sera agréable.

xxx

Sur la route

Chapitre 9 : La forêt des camélias.

xxx

La traversée de la forêt devrait leur prendre trois jours. Iruka se demandait encore pourquoi diantre cet amoncellement d'arbres rachitiques et noueux portait un nom aussi joli, mais ils n'avaient rencontré aucun indigène auquel poser la question. La forêt les avait engloutis comme une immense baleine et où que portaient leurs regards, ce n'était que troncs grisâtres et arbres épineux qui les recouvraient de leurs branches torturées par un vent froid sifflant comme un esprit lugubre entre les ombres végétales.

Les animaux inquiets s'enfuyaient en percevant le bruit de leur carriole et dans les arbres les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, attristés sans doute par l'aspect revêche de leur habitat. Le ciel qu'ils apercevaient à travers l'enchevêtrement de branches était d'un gris orageux et Iruka pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'un nouvel orage d'été ne se déclenche pas parce que la forêt se trouvait dans une sorte de cuvette et cette fois-ci ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants.

"On va s'arrêter là."

Assis à côté de lui, Kakashi tira doucement sur les rênes, arrêtant le pas lent et placide de Gloire.

xxx

"Aaaah !" le gémissement monta lentement vers le ciel.

Les joues en feu, Iruka tenta de retenir les petits cris qui lui échappaient. Ses dents mordaient sans relâche sa lèvre inférieure, mais cette torture qui faisait perler une larme de sang sur sa bouche ne suffisait pas à étouffer les sons indécents qui s'écoulaient de sa gorge. Par tous les dieux, c'était le paradis ! Ses mains se contractaient, ses ongles rentrant dans sa chair, sa respiration était haletante et son corps semblait se liquéfier de plaisir.

Les mains qui dansaient sur son corps firent soudainement halte.

"Non" gémit-il, "n'arrête pas !"

Les paumes brûlantes reprirent leur mouvement et il se remit à fondre comme de la cire chaude, des murmures incohérents s'échappant de ses lèvres rendues écarlates sous la douce douleur que ses dents lui faisaient sans cesse ressentir.

"Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de s'arrêter là."

La voix de Kakashi retentit, rauque, tout contre ses oreilles alors que le souffle chaud caressait sa joue. Le poids qui maintenait son corps plaqué contre le sol disparut et le froid s'abattit sur son dos dénudé. Il releva la tête, perdu.

"Mais... mais pourquoi ?"

Il se saisit de sa tunique, la passant sur son torse frigorifié. Kakashi lui tournait le dos, la lumière projetée par le feu cachant son visage dans une semi-pénombre.

"Disons juste qu'avec les cris que tu poussais, si j'avais continué je n'aurais pas fait que te masser le dos." répondit-il en revenant vers lui, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

Iruka faillit s'étouffer d'indignation, il disait ça comme s'il avait hurlé de plaisir comme une fille du quartier des lanternes rouges. Alors qu'il s'était contenté de pousser quelques gémissements de rien du tout. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si son dos était un amas de noeuds et de tensions.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge, avalé par les lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Il surmonta vite les quelques minutes de confusion. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que Kakashi le prenait ainsi au dépourvu. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis d'Escarpé, il ne semblait avoir de cesse de lui voler des baisers aux moments les plus étranges. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et rendit lentement l'hommage qui était fait à sa bouche. Ses muscles et sa peau encore emplis de la chaleur du jounin le poussèrent vers lui et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur la couverture que le soldat d'élite avait posée devant le feu pour lutter contre les problèmes de dos de son subordonné.

Détendu par la séance de massage, Iruka se laissa lentement porter par les évènements, ses mains caressant doucement et sans hâte le cou blanc et les cheveux clairs qui lui caressaient le visage. Il avait une impression irréelle, comme si toute cette scène n'était qu'un rêve dont il allait bientôt être tiré, cependant une profonde et heureuse léthargie l'empêchait d'essayer d'aller plus vite.

Kakashi au contraire semblait animé d'une faim dévorante, ses mains parcouraient le corps qui s'offrait à lui avec une avidité qui ressemblait à une fièvre. Il se retenait difficilement de griffer ou de marquer en serrant de toutes ses forces la chair douce et rafraîchie par l'air nocturne. Ses dents tiraient sans égard sur les lèvres qui s'ouvraient sous lui, sa langue dévastait avec désespoir la bouche du brun. Il avait cette étrange impression que tout n'était qu'un rêve, que le chuunin allait s'évaporer entre ses mains, disparaître de ses bras s'il ne l'agrippait pas assez fort.

Le jappement d'Eclair fendit le ciel, aigu et puissant, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Ils furent sur pied et l'arme à la main en l'espace de quelques secondes, Eclair se précipita vers son maître, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Quelques signes lui suffirent pour se glisser dans l'esprit de l'animal, à la recherche de ce qui avait provoqué son agitation.

"Des ninja de Kumo. Ils arrivent dans notre direction. Couvre la carriole et dis à Gloire de se tenir tranquille." ordonna-t-il en se relevant.

Le professeur se hâta d'obéir, recouvrant la carriole multicolore d'un drap maronâtre que Mako-chan leur avait fourni. Gloire alla d'un pas tranquille s'allonger dans les fourrés et il se tourna vers son supérieur qui faisait disparaître toute trace de leur feu grâce à un sort de dôton. Un léger coup de vent, fruit d'un sort de fûton et leur odeur s'évapora. Avec une rapidité surhumaine, ils firent disparaître toute trace de leur passage, et se dissimulant à la hâte dans des fourrés ils firent baisser lentement leurs signes vitaux, se fondant dans la nature qui les environnaient.

Quand Iruka n'entendit plus que les battements lents et réguliers de son coeur, il commença à affiner précautionneusement certains de ses sens. Les informations qui affluaient vers son cerveau devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses, la portée de son ouïe et de sa vue augmenta, aidée par l'apport de chakra vers ses yeux et ses oreilles. Le temps ralentit, ou n'était-ce qu'une impression due à ses sens exploités au-delà de la normale ? La forêt bruissait lentement de sons silencieux et imperceptibles, de minuscules insectes se promenaient à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il sentit son corps commencer à s'enfoncer dans la terre meuble, ses mains devenaient des racines, ses cheveux des feuilles, l'éternité s'ouvrit devant lui.

Le contact d'un doigt contre la paume de sa main le ramena tout à coup à son état animal et vivant, Kakashi communiquait avec lui, écrivant différents symboles simplifiés dans le creux de sa main. Les ninja arrivaient de l'ouest, ils étaient cinq. Le professeur porta son attention dans la direction indiquée et entendit le bruit subtil des sandales sur les branches, le frémissement des feuilles dérangées par le poids des shinobi, le bruit régulier de leur respiration. Il vit le mouvement lointain des arbres, les éclairs d'ombre quand ils sautaient. Il retint son souffle, essayant de se rendre aussi inoffensif qu'une souris.

Il adressa une prière aux dieux de ses ancêtres, demandant à ce qu'ils passent le plus vite possible et disparaissent au loin.

Mais les dieux ne semblaient pas décidés à accéder à ses requêtes et les shinobi se mirent à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le sol de la clairière juste devant eux, celle où ils n'avaient pas pu camper à cause de la taille de la carriole.

Iruka se raidit alors que Kakashi lui donnait silencieusement l'ordre de rester calme et de se fondre dans le décor.

Ils se posèrent les uns après les autres dans un silence presque sépulcral et le professeur sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, il suffisait qu'il fasse un bruit et ils sauraient qu'ils étaient là !

'Respire !' lui ordonna Kakashi.

Il tenta de s'exécuter, respirant lentement mais le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche lui semblait créer une déflagration dans l'air ambiant.

Pendant que son compagnon jouait à être un poisson hors de l'eau, le jounin prit sur lui d'observer le groupe de ninja qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux. A la façon dont ils se tenaient et dont ils marchaient, raides et crispés, on sentait qu'ils venaient de parcourir un très long chemin sans s'arrêter, on eût dit qu'ils tanguaient légèrement sur la terre ferme après des kilomètres de branches qui pliaient sous leur poids. Deux d'entre eux s'assirent immédiatement tandis que ceux qui tanguaient le moins inspectaient les alentours. Quant au cinquième membre... Ce n'était pas un membre de leur équipe, vu la façon dont ils avaient laissé tombé le corps au centre de la clairière, il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de leurs camarades blessés, mais plutôt d'un prisonnier.

Il dut se retenir de jurer quand il vit que le prisonnier portait un uniforme de shinobi. Avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment, il s'agissait sûrement d'un ninja de la Feuille. Il se tourna vers Iruka, espérant que ce dernier reconnaîtrait le captif ; après tout, il travaillait au bureau des missions, il devait voir passer tout le village. Le brun se crispa soudain contre lui, sa bouche prononçant silencieusement un nom, les yeux exorbités. Les doigts du brun dessinèrent trois syllabes dans la paume blanche : Tsu-ba-ki. Le prisonnier était donc une femme et qui plus est une connaissance du chuunin à en juger par sa réaction.

'Reste tranquille', ordonna-t-il du bout des doigts.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef revint vers le centre de la clairière, suivi comme une ombre par un autre shinobi. La faible lumière de la lune éclaira un visage fin et dur de femme et des cheveux pâles retenus en chignon. Elle fit quelques gestes à ses deux subordonnés, ne semblant pas apprécier leur inactivité et leur façon de se complaire affalés sur le sol, comme de véritables loques.

"Mais Karai-san, on est épuisés !" geignit l'une des loques, et sa voix grave et masculine envahit toute la clairière, se répercutant dans le silence de la nuit.

"Et puis on est rentrés au pays, c'est pas comme si on avait à craindre de parler à voix haute" ajouta la voix féminine et mélodique de la deuxième loque assise à côté de la prisonnière.

Elle était plus jeune que sa supérieure, ses cheveux bruns et courts se collaient sur son visage en sueur, elle n'avait visiblement pas la même endurance que celle qui commandait leur équipe. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'un groupe de chuunin encadrée par un jounin, ils semblaient trop vieux pour être encore genin.

"Levez-vous et allez inspecter les alentours !"

La voix de leur supérieure était froide et basse, à peine plus forte qu'un gémissement, mais les deux ninja sautèrent sur leurs pieds en entendant les ordres.

"Quand même, elle pourrait nous laisser nous reposer, on voit bien que c'est pas elle qui l'a portée..." murmura la chuunin ennemie en s'éloignant.

Un kunai siffla dans l'air de la nuit, rasant la joue de la jeune subordonnée avant d'aller se ficher dans un arbre juste à côté des deux ninja de la Feuille toujours tapis dans l'ombre. Comprenant le message qui lui était adressé, la kunoichi ramassa l'arme et fila sans demander son reste tandis que Karai-san se penchait sur la captive pour vérifier son pouls, dans son dos le dernier ninja scrutait attentivement les alentours, conscient que le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où.

Iruka sentait que les insectes commençaient à se promener sur son corps. Ce qui était un point positif, de toute évidence, ils commençaient à se fondre vraiment avec leur environnement. La seule petite chose qui le fâchait, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas du tout sentir leurs toutes petites pattes se promener sur lui, mais bon, il préférait leur compagnie à celle des soldats qui avaient capturé Tsubaki-san. Comment avaient-ils pu pénétrer aussi loin dans le Pays du Feu et surtout en ressortir vivant ?

Les deux loques, que Kakashi décida de renommer loque numéro un et loque numéro deux, revinrent vers la clairière, prêts à faire leur rapport à leur supérieur.

"Pouvons-nous faire un feu, Karai-sama ?" demanda le seul subordonné à avoir fait preuve de bon sens.

"Allez-y. Nous repartons dans deux heures, nous devrions pouvoir être arrivés dans quatre heures à peine."

Ils ne camperaient donc pas ici... Il leur faudrait faire vite alors et établir une stratégie le plus vite possible. La dénommée Karai ne faisait pas partie du Bingo Book, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne devait pas s'en méfier ; à l'air dur de ses yeux, on pouvait déduire qu'elle avait vu un bon nombre de choses pas très jolies et elle était toujours en vie, ce qui pouvait faire d'elle un adversaire très puissant ou très chanceux, ce qui revenait au même. Elle ne semblait pas musclée comme un pratiquant de taijutsu, mais rien ne disait qu'elle n'était pas une brute comme Tsunade ou Sakura, elle pouvait aussi être restée en vie grâce à la finesse de ses illusions... Il tenta de trouver des détails qui pourraient le mettre sur la piste de ses habilités. Mais ses vêtements semblaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour se battre et aucune arme étrange n'apparaissait près d'elle. Il y avait juste la taille énorme de son chignon qui laissait supposer que sa chevelure était des plus longues et des plus abondantes.

Il reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe qui profitait de ce moment de détente pour faire quelques étirements dont leurs membres fatigués avaient bien besoin. Loque numéro un, le shinobi qui s'était attiré les foudres de sa supérieure parce qu'il s'était vautré par terre sans même avoir vérifié que la clairière n'était pas piégée, alluma le feu. Mais il ne se contenta pas d'utiliser un briquet pour économiser ses réserves de chakra, non, il alluma le feu avec un katon de belle et puissante taille, et il jeta de petits coups d'oeil à loque numéro deux pour vérifier si elle l'avait bien vu faire preuve de son habileté de ninja. C'était donc un utilisateur de ninjutsu et à en juger par la blancheur d'albâtre de ses mains et par leur absence de cicatrices et autres marques, ce devait être là sa seule spécialité. Le feu s'éleva, éclairant au passage les yeux de loque numéro deux assise près de la prisonnière. Des yeux d'une couleur étrange et pas très naturelle, sûrement une utilisatrice de genjutsu. Quant à celui qui n'était pas une loque, à sa façon de se mouvoir et aux bandages qui enserraient ses poignets, il était facile de deviner que c'était un utilisateur de taijutsu, sûrement celui dont il faudrait se méfier le plus parmi les chuunin ennemis.

Il transmit toutes ses suppositions à Iruka qui enregistra les informations. Cependant lui non plus ne put pas déterminer quelle pouvait être la spécialité du soldat d'élite qui les commandait.

La main de Kakashi attrapa la sienne, ramenant son attention vers son co-équipier. "Il y a une source qui coule près d'ici", l'informa-t-il, toujours par seul contact des mains. "Peux-tu la faire grossir un peu plus pour qu'on l'entende mieux ?"

Le professeur s'étonna de cette demande, mais répondit cependant que ça devait être possible.

Le génie lui ordonna de faire ça discrètement, augmentant lentement le débit jusqu'à ce que le chant de l'eau filtre à travers les bruits de la forêt.

Sans comprendre où voulait en venir Kakashi, le brun prit son inspiration et commença à malaxer son chakra. Quand ce fut fait, son esprit parti lentement à la recherche du ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. Quand il put le visualiser il composa les sceaux et laissa son chakra créer plus d'eau. Le petit ruisseau commença à grossir puis à filer plus vite en aval à la recherche d'un plus grand cours d'eau dans lequel se fondre. Conformément aux instructions il augmenta lentement la quantité d'eau qu'il générait, oubliant tout le reste jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude et blanche se pose sur son bras, le poussant à rompre le sort et à revenir vers son corps.

L'un des shinobi s'était levé. C'était loque numéro un, l'utilisateur de ninjutsu.

"J'vais pisser." déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner en direction de la forêt.

Les doigts de Kakashi lui ordonnèrent de rester là à l'affût tandis qu'il se glissait tel un serpent dans les ténèbres environnantes.

Kakashi ne revint pas, mais celui qui avait été sacrifier aux besoins de Mère Nature revint dans la clairière, l'air content de celui qui s'est délesté d'un poids. Il lança une oeillade à la jolie illusionniste avant qu'un kunai ne se plante à ses pieds, lui signalant de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

Il leva les yeux vers sa supérieure et se mit à soupirer.

"Mais, Karai-san, on est rentrés au pays, on a plus besoin d'un mot de passe..." geignit-il.

Toujours tapi dans l'ombre des fourrés épineux, Iruka suivait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il savait que tout était en train de se jouer maintenant. Son regard restait fixé sur le nouvel arrivant et sur sa main droite qui se trouvait derrière son dos, cachée aux yeux de ses compagnons. Soudain les doigts fins formèrent des signes qui disaient clairement : "Prépare-toi." Iruka banda ses muscles, la jounin allait comprendre dans quelques secondes si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ses paroles furent arrêtées par le bruit d'un kunai fendant l'air en direction de l'illusionniste toujours assise devant le feu. Elle ne sentit l'arme arriver sur elle que trop tard, elle n'arriverait jamais à esquiver à temps. Une main bandée arrêta net la course de la lame, la coinçant entre deux doigts puissants et recouverts de bandages.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'ennemi qui avait pris l'apparence de leur camarade. Bien à l'abri derrière son co-équipier qui venait de lui sauver la mise, la brune illusionniste commença à composer des sceaux sans quitter des yeux leur assaillant qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé ; le faux visage de leur compagnon leur renvoyait un sourire éclatant et figé.

Cette fois ci elle sentit venir la pluie de shuriken qui s'abattit sur eux deux et elle esquiva sans problème, sautant avec agilité et, localisant immédiatement la position de l'adversaire, elle envoya ses kunai transpercer les buissons d'où étaient venus les projectiles. Un léger bruit d'explosion parvint à ses oreilles. Un clone sans aucun doute, elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Et elle fit bien car alors même qu'elle se rétablissait de son saut une nouvelle salve de lames se précipita sur elle, elle ne les esquiva que de justesse, contre-attaquant immédiatement, l'ennemi était au-dessus d'elle, caché dans les branches. Elle se rétablit difficilement, tentant d'écouter les bruits provenant de la forêt, incapable de savoir si elle avait touché ou pas. Trop occupée à scruter l'obscurité elle n'entendit pas le sifflement discret des kunai qui arrivaient par son flanc droit, là où les projectiles avaient été lancés la première fois, sa réaction fut bien trop lente et la lame noire se planta en travers de son cou. Son corps s'effondra presque sans bruit.

Quand il s'était retrouvé séparé de sa compagne par la pluie de shuriken, l'utilisateur de taijutsu avait instinctivement sauté à une distance respectable de l'imposteur pour garder son ennemi à l'oeil, puis mû par un besoin compréhensible de vengeance il s'était jeté sur l'intrus, l'attaquant par une déferlante de coups de poing que ce dernier avait esquivé avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il allait le prouver. Pliant comme une jeune tige de bambou, il avait soudainement lancé ses pieds à l'assaut de son adversaire, et ses coups de pieds et de poings commençaient à s'enchaîner à une vitesse faramineuse jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'une de ses extrémités ne touche l'ennemi, envoyant son corps s'écraser sur un arbre où il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Avec une grande acuité et beaucoup de sang-froid, Karai-san étudiait la situation. L'un de ses subordonnés était déjà tombé, ils ne connaissaient pas le nombre de leurs attaquants ni même ce qu'ils voulaient. Peut-être étaient-ce des ninja de la Feuille qui étaient à leur poursuite depuis leur sortie du Pays du Feu, peut-être n'était-ce que des espions d'un autre pays qui avaient pris peur en les voyant arriver.

Un deuxième subordonné de mort, il était temps d'agir. Elle porta la main à ses cheveux. Cependant elle arrêta son geste le temps de se dérober au nuage de lames qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle répondit, même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un clone, cherchant des yeux où pouvait se dissimuler le véritable attaquant. Là-haut ! Une salve de kunai se planta dans la chair de l'ennemi qui se transforma en tronc d'arbre et elle para le kunai qui plongeait vers sa gorge, repoussant d'un coup de pied brutal son adversaire qui se rétablit très vite.

Ils n'étaient donc que deux au final. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il cesse de prendre l'apparence de son défunt subordonné, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter les choses, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle aussi pouvait se montrer méchante. D'un geste assuré et gracieux qui parlait d'une vie passée à refaire ce mouvement, elle détacha ses cheveux.

Kakashi recula d'un pas, instinctivement. Il avait donc vu juste, cette masse de cheveux était anormale.

Le rideau blond se déplia jusqu'à tomber au sol, cachant partiellement le visage de la kunoichi. Le jounin crut tout d'abord que la brise animait les mèches soyeuses, les faisant frémir doucement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que le vent ne soufflait pas dans la clairière. Lentement, comme les tentacules d'une méduse les cheveux se redressèrent, formant un cercle autour du corps féminin, semblant goûter l'air comme autant de langues de serpent agitées de légers soubresauts. Quelle que soit la spécificité de ces cheveux ça ne laissait présager rien de bon. Kakashi se prépara pour un combat à distance.

Karai-san avait sorti son arme. Le dernier des shinobi survivant délaissa donc l'usurpateur pour tenter de retrouver celui qui avait tué sa camarade. D'après ce qu'il pouvait déduire du combat précédent il fuyait le combat rapproché, laissant supposer que sa force n'était pas à la hauteur. Il lui fallait donc le débusquer et au plus vite.

Iruka venait d'arriver à la conclusion inverse. Il était hors de question de laisser cet expert en taijutsu lui mettre la main dessus. Il avait assisté à certains entraînements de l'équipe de Gai quand il venait apporter de nouveaux ordres de mission à leur professeur et la vue de ce que les poings de Lee pouvaient faire contre d'innocents rochers avait suffi à le faire compatir avec les minéraux environnants. Il devrait aussi se méfier de sa vitesse. La seule solution était de demeurer caché, profiter de l'obscurité de la nuit et de la forme biscornue de la forêt pour le transformer en pelote à shuriken. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il n'en avait plus beaucoup. Ils s'étaient répartis les armes qui se trouvaient dissimulées dans le faux plancher de la carriole, mais c'était loin de suffire pour un combat qui promettait de durer.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée inattendue de son adversaire, juste devant lui. Le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, un coup de pieds dans la nuque l'envoya voler depuis l'arbre où il s'était réfugié. Son corps toucha le sol de la clairière dans un nuage de fumée et une branche noueuse et pourrie apparut. Le soldat de la Foudre laissa échapper un juron, mais son oreille attentive perçut un bruissement de feuille vers sa gauche, ses mains lancèrent les projectiles avec célérité. Il vit avec plaisir que l'un d'entre eux avait coupé la chair au niveau du bras.

Iruka laissa un sentiment de panique jouer sur son visage avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la forêt, tentant de distancer son ennemi. Le sang coulait le long de son bras, semant une piste de gouttes sombres sur le sol obscur de la forêt.

Lentement, comme s'il savourait la perspective de chasser, son adversaire se mit en marche, remontant la piste de sang. Il allait vite, comme un loup sur les traces d'un cheval blessé, esquivant les pièges qu'Iruka tentait de semer, toujours plus près de sa proie, flairant dans l'air une odeur de métallique de peur. Il se réjouissait déjà à l'idée d'écraser ce corps fluet sous la force de ses poings, la preuve de la suprématie de son nindo sur celui de cet étranger.

Il ne voyait plus le shinobi, mais l'odeur de sang était toujours là, fidèle, le guidant à travers la forêt sombre. Les arbres se penchaient vers le sol comme des vieillards maladifs, projetant d'innombrables ombres sur le chemin. Il suivait la piste du sang et il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus, il ne tarderait pas à pouvoir le voir et l'attraper... Il courait toujours mais son adversaire était plus endurant qu'il ne l'avait escompté, il ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint alors qu'il le sentait si proche. Sans doute un dernier sursaut d'adrénaline lui donnait-il la force de poursuivre son chemin au lieu de s'abandonner à la mort.

Soudain l'odeur de sang disparut complètement. Il s'arrêta, désorienté, avant de rebrousser chemin. Il avait dû tourner quelque part. Mais il avait beau retourner sur ses pas l'odeur ne réapparaissait pas, les gouttes aussi s'étaient effacées du sol. La forêt se mit à craquer de mille et un bruits. Il tenta de localiser la clairière ou brûlait encore leur feu mais quand il grimpa sur la cime il ne vit qu'une immense tache noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir, protégeant son dos en s'adossant à un arbre. Il ne vit pas la main brune qui émergea du tronc comme de la surface d'un lac et qui mit fin à sa vie en lui tranchant prestement la gorge.

Quand le corps tomba à terre, agité de spasmes nerveux, Iruka défit l'illusion, il vérifia que le bandage sur son bras droit tenait toujours et se dirigea vers la clairière d'un pas sûr mais fatigué, ses réserves de chakra avaient été entamées par ce petit jeu de passe-passe.

Kakashi esquivait avec habileté les cheveux qui se lançaient sur lui tel un essaim d'insectes filiformes. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il risquait s'il se faisait toucher, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se laisser atteindre pour satisfaire une curiosité somme toute malsaine.

Et puis s'il n'y avait que la crinière blonde et agressive à éviter... mais la kunoichi n'était pas arrivée par hasard à son poste, elle alliait à sa technique héréditaire une utilisation sans faille du taijutsu, ce qui obligeait son adversaire à se concentrer à la fois sur ses membres et sur la corolle qui se déployait autour d'elle. Il aurait pu essayer de la piéger dans la forêt, mais il devinait qu'elle connaissait le terrain bien mieux que lui et qu'il risquerait de tomber dans un piège. Il remercia très brièvement les paris stupides de Gai, en se disant que tout compte fait ce dernier n'était pas complètement inutile puisqu'il lui permettait de garder une certaine avance sur les mouvements de son adversaire et de lire tout ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire. Enfin, tout sauf ses cheveux. Gai lui avait appris que pour lire les mouvements de son adversaire il suffisait de regarder ses pieds, mais les cheveux se mouvaient apparemment sans rime ni raison.

De temps à autre, il tentait une attaque mais le voile de sa chevelure entourait soudain la kunoichi, empêchant Kakashi de toucher la chair, le poussant à reculer sa main, pris d'une crainte presque superstitieuse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : le sharingan. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, son utilisation allait l'affaiblir, or ils auraient besoin de toute leur énergie pour fuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit, mais si ça continuait il risquait de faire une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale. Après tout, il était peut-être temps d'essayer les nouvelles techniques qu'il avait mises au point.

Il était en train de relever son bandeau quand il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Iruka était revenu. Seul. Dès qu'il en aurait fini avec la fille aux cheveux tentaculaires, ils partiraient en vitesse.

Concentré sur les pieds de la kunoichi, il ne vit que trop tard le mouvement de ses cheveux qui semblèrent entraîner tout son corps, la faisant voler jusqu'à Iruka. En quelques secondes la chevelure se déversa sur lui et son corps s'affaissa comme celui d'une marionnette. Le rideau de cheveux s'ouvrit et il vit les yeux vides du brun, ses membres retenus aux articulations par de longs filaments blonds, sa tête pendant sur le côté. Soudain, le corps du chuunin se redressa ; il sortit un kunai de sa ceinture et se jeta sur son supérieur. D'un bond en arrière, Kakashi esquiva la lame, puis prenant appui sur la main il changea sa trajectoire pour éviter le flot de cheveux qui fonçaient sur lui. Ça allait commencer à devenir difficile. Il lui fallait éviter et Iruka et les cheveux, sans compter que la manipulatrice capillaire gardait peut-être d'autres tours dans son sac.

Il s'accorda une seconde pour réfléchir à une stratégie adaptée à sa situation. Machinalement, il esquiva les coups de kunai et les filaments qui se tendaient vers lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il tenta de couper le flot de fils blonds qui se déversaient, mais l'acier ne semblait pas pouvoir trancher la chevelure opulente. En fin de compte il ne lui restait plus que cette solution.

En plein saut, il découvrit le sharingan. Il aurait besoin de la précision de la pupille rouge pour prévoir sans faute les prochains mouvements de son adversaire. Tout en continuant d'esquiver il attendit patiemment que s'entrouvre la porte par laquelle il pourrait s'engouffrer. Quand ce moment arriva il n'attendit pas, il laissa le kunai du chuunin entailler sa tunique et la chair de son torse tandis qu'il réalisait les sceaux puis il se précipita entre les jambes d'Iruka. Il roula en avant, se plaçant entre la marionnette et son manipulateur. Son kunai avait disparu sous une épaisse lumière blanche. D'un geste, il trancha net tous les cheveux qui retenaient le chuunin prisonnier. Puis, toujours dans le même mouvement il plongea la lame de chakra dans la poitrine de son adversaire avant qu'elle ne puisse esquiver. Il sentit le brun s'affaisser dans son dos tandis qu'une mousse rouge bordait les lèvres de son adversaire qui le regardait hébétée, incapable de comprendre pourquoi cette fois-ci elle avait échoué. Elle s'écroula tandis qu'il se relevait. Il récupéra son kunai, laissant le sang rouge se répandre sur le sol. Il remit soigneusement son bandeau sur son oeil, il se sentait quelque peu fatigué, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la lame de chakra pour se battre.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Iruka recouvra ses esprits et se remit sur pied avec difficulté, tous ses muscles lui semblaient cotonneux et mous, ses jambes tremblaient.

"Prends la prisonnière et mets-là dans la carriole ! " ordonna le jounin avant de malaxer son chakra et d'exécuter certains signes.

Les jambes toujours flageolantes, il s'empressa d'obéir. Le corps de Tsubaki-san n'avait pas bougé et elle se trouvait toujours plongée dans un profond et artificiel sommeil. Tandis qu'il ramenait la jeune fille jusqu'à la carriole il vit deux vagues de terre porter les corps des ninja ennemis vers la clairière où ils se mirent à sombrer dans un tourbillon de boue.

Le temps qu'Iruka revienne, Kakashi l'avait déjà rejoint et attelait Gloire au véhicule. Délicatement, il déposa le corps assoupi de la kunoichi sur le dur plancher, tentant de mettre une couverture sous sa nuque en guise d'oreiller.

"On va atteindre la rivière Ruade qui court un peu plus loin. Une fois là-bas on fera disparaître toute trace de notre présence." l'informa le jounin en faisant claquer les rênes sur l'échine efflanquée de la jument.

Contrairement à toute attente celle-ci se mit à galoper d'un mouvement soutenu, zigzagant à travers les arbres, suivant des sentiers dont même un dahu n'aurait pas voulu mais sur lesquels elle passait avec une rapidité incroyable. Iruka devinait que si leur essieu ne s'était pas encore pris dans un nid de poule, c'était parce qu'un certain génie au sharingan aplanissait le terrain devant leurs roues à grands renforts de chakra.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, Kakashi était concentré sur la route et sur son travail d'aménagement du terrain, quant à Iruka il essayait vainement de retrouver des sensations dans ses muscles.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la Ruade en moins d'une heure de galop. Gloire ne montrait pas plus de signe de fatigue que d'habitude, elle regardait toujours le monde de ses grands yeux blasés et tirait la langue avec un air de misère et de résignation qui se mariait à merveille avec son aspect d'haridelle affamée.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda le chuunin à son supérieur en contemplant le large ruban d'eau qui coulait devant eux, à peine illuminé par la lumière des quelques étoiles qui perçaient sous les nuages.

"Maintenant ?" la voix de Kakashi lui parvint fatiguée et l'odeur de sang qui se dégageait de lui était forte et puissante. "Maintenant, je vais aller voler le bac du passeur et nous nous laisserons porter en aval puis nous reprendrons notre chemin le plus vite possible."

Iruka attendit que son aîné revienne sans faire un seul bruit. Silencieux comme des ombres, ils firent monter Gloire sur le bac. Eclair lui n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé aux côtés de Tsubaki-san, semblant veiller sur son sommeil. Poussant avec la perche, le jounin éloigna la barge de la rive. Déjà le courant commençait à les emporter.

"Iruka, est-ce que tu pourrais..."

Le professeur n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves de chakra, il composa les signes pour un sort de suiton qui les propulsa en avant comme s'ils étaient accrochés à l'échine d'un dragon.

Pendant qu'Iruka se vidait lentement de son chakra pour les propulser toujours plus loin, Kakashi entreprenait en serrant les dents de soigner l'égratignure qu'il avait au torse. Sauf que ce n'était pas une égratignure, même si le kunai n'avait touché aucun organe vital, la plaie était profonde. Il la nettoya avec soin avant de poser les bandages. Quand ce fut fait il plongea sa tunique dans l'eau glaciale, espérant faire vite disparaître le sang avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sécher et de s'incruster. Il allait devoir la raccommoder vite, il ne devait plus rester aucune trace visible de ce combat.

La lune avait presque achevé sa course quand Kakashi demanda au chuunin fatigué de l'aider à accoster. Placide et tranquille, complètement indifférente au sol qui se mouvait sous ses sabots, Gloire mangeait un peu de son et d'orge en attendant que les humains qui s'occupaient d'elle la ramènent vers la terre ferme.

Une fois vide ils repoussèrent le bac, le laissant suivre le cours de la rivière.

C'était dommage pour le passeur qui avait perdu son outil de travail, mais la barge profiterait sans doute à quelqu'un d'autre à moins qu'elle n'aille se fracasser sur quelques rapides.

La carriole se remit en route et Iruka tenta de se reposer tandis que le paysage défilait devant ses yeux à une vitesse effarante. Il n'avait presque plus une once de chakra en réserve, et il avait l'impression qu'un membre de la famille Akimichi lui était passé dessus à plusieurs reprises. Kakashi nivelait toujours la route devant eux. Il voulait vraisemblablement mettre la plus grande distance possible entre les corps ensevelis dans la forêt et eux.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce que l'aube commence à dorer le sommet des plus hauts arbres. Kakashi arrêta la carriole et avec l'aide du chuunin épuisé, ils tentèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de camoufler leur présence. Quand ils furent à peu près sûrs qu'aucun bûcheron ne tomberait sur eux par hasard, ils se permirent de déjeuner en silence. Une fois ses galettes de farine de riz finies, Iruka se sentit presque à nouveau humain.

"Qui est-elle ?"

Le chuunin s'attendait à cette question.

"Kakogan Tsubaki, genin de Konoha."

"Genin ?" s'étonna le génie.

"Tsubaki-san a rencontré quelques problèmes au cours de sa formation de ninja et elle a été rétrogradée genin."

"Rétrogradée ?"

Kakashi était atterré. On ne rétrogradait pas un ninja. Les rares cas où un ninja était rétrogradé, c'était quand il démontrait qu'il n'avait pas la force de faire face à quelques pièges basiques.

"Le père de Tsubaki-kun l'a poussée à se surpasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un blocage. Elle ne peut plus utiliser aucune technique de ninjutsu et son corps semble avoir subi le contrecoup de tous ces efforts, la rendant inapte à toute activité soutenue."

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi on l'avait rétrogradée. Une société militarisée comme Konoha n'avait pas de place pour des infirmes.

"Comment est-elle tombée entre leurs mains ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, mais elle vit hors du village, dans une petite maison dans la forêt de l'Est, près de l'aire d'entraînement 28. Ils ont facilement pu l'enlever. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour quelle raison..."

"Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous en dire plus. Elle a pu surprendre une opération d'espionnage et ils l'auront enlevée pour ne pas laisser de témoin, ils auront fait croire à une fugue amoureuse ou quelque chose comme ça..."

Il se leva et se prépara à ramener la belle au bois dormant dans la clairière pour la réveiller, sauf qu'ils la réveilleraient à coup d'antidote et non de baisers, mais de toutes façons un bon shinobi ne fera jamais un bon prince.

Il contempla le visage endormi de la kunoichi. Un visage blanc encadré de cheveux noirs et raides attachés par une tresse, une femme ordinaire, juste peut-être un peu trop maigre constata-t-il en voyant son poignet trop fin. Kakogan Tsubaki... qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?

Kakogan ? Est-ce que ?

Il se tourna vers Iruka.

"Elle s'appelle bien Kakogan, comme Danzou Kakogan ?" demanda-t-il précipitamment.

"Oui. C'est le nom de son père si je ne m'abuse."

De plus en plus étrange. Qu'est-ce que la fille du chef de "Racine" pouvait bien faire entre les mains d'une escouade de ninja du Pays de la Foudre ?

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?" demanda-t-il au chuunin toujours assis sur le tapis d'herbe froide et rare.

"Depuis deux ans à peu près."

Il souleva la kunoichi endormie. Autour d'eux, la forêt se réveillait lentement.

"Une ancienne conquête ?" demanda-t-il légèrement goguenard.

"Non." Iruka baissa la tête. "Tsubaki-san est la fiancée d'un ancien ami."

Bizarrement, le nom de Mizuki n'avait pas voulu franchir ses lèvres.

"Rien de tel qu'une femme pour briser une belle amitié virile."

Les sous-entendus coulaient des paroles de Kakashi comme la sève de l'entaille d'un arbre, s'écrasant sans un bruit sur le chuunin. Il était donc tellement transparent pour son compagnon.

Ce dernier laissa tomber avec précision les quatre gouttes nécessaires dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

Au début, il n'y eut aucune réaction, puis elle se mit à cracher ses poumons comme si elle essayait de rejeter de l'eau après une noyade. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait déjà dans ses mains les deux minces stylets qu'elle gardait dissimulés dans sa tresse. Elle avait peut-être perdu presque toutes ses facultés, mais elle ne mourrait pas sans se battre comme une digne kunoichi de Konoha. Elle allait leur montrer...

"Tsubaki-san !"

La voix douce du professeur d'académie la fit sortir de ses rêves de mort et de destruction. Les dagues toujours prêtes à être utilisées, elle se tourna avec un sentiment d'incrédulité vers le chuunin.

"N'ayez crainte, Tsubaki-san, nous vous avons sauvée de ces gens."

Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que c'était le véritable Umino Iruka ? Avec ses sens atrophiés, elle ne pourrait jamais reconnaître l'original d'une vulgaire imitation... Son père avait eu raison de la chasser de sa demeure, elle n'était bonne à rien.

"Pouvez-vous vous asseoir, Tsubaki-san ?" demanda à continuation son interlocuteur. Si c'était un imposteur il était très doué. Jusqu'aux intonations de cet homme semblaient justes, cette voix cadencée qui était venue prendre des nouvelles de Mizuki presque toutes les semaines ces derniers temps, ce timbre doux qui se taisait soudainement quand le corps décharné de son fiancé essayait de parler.

"Où est Mizuki ?" demanda-t-elle, lâchant soudainement ses dagues et cherchant frénétiquement des indices dans la pénombre crépusculaire qui l'entourait. "Depuis combien de temps..."

"Je ne sais pas Tsubaki-san. Nous vous avons trouvé cette nuit, vous avez été droguée."

La terreur se grava sur les traits de la jeune fiancée.

"D'après leur allure et leur fatigue, ils ont dû faire la distance en moins de deux jours." intervint un homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore repéré, tranquillement assis contre une souche, un air d'indifférence fatiguée plaqué sur son visage.

"Deux jours ! Mizuki est resté là-bas ! Il..."

Sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus, prise d'une peur hystérique pour son fiancé si fragile.

"Calmez-vous, Tsubaki-san."

Iruka posa la main sur son épaule et elle sentit immédiatement une douce vague la pénétrer, dénouant ses muscles, détendant les plis crispés de son visage, alanguissant ses membres. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage brun.

"De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement tandis qu'elle suivait des yeux la petite étoile de lumière qui dansait au fond de ces prunelles couleur chocolat.

"J'étais en train de m'occuper du jardin de plantes médicinales. Mizuki dormait encore, il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi, je lui avais donné ses médicaments de mi-journée. Je ne les ai pas sentis arriver, mais ils ont marché sur une des brindilles que j'avais dissimulées aux alentours de la maison. J'ai toujours peur que les gens du Son n'essaient de venir récupérer Mizuki... J'en ai déjà parlé à Shizune-san, mais elle m'a dit que nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'affecter ne serait-ce qu'une équipe de genin à ce genre de travail. Alors j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu."

Sa main se posa sur le bras de son interlocuteur et serra avec désespoir.

"Je sais que je suis faible, mais je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour lui." déclara-t-elle, emplie d'un frémissement fanatique.

"Je le sais, Tsubaki-san." la rassura-t-il. "Combien étaient-ils ?"

"Ils étaient quatre, vêtus de leurs uniformes, ils portaient tous le bandeau de la Feuille, mais je sus tout de suite qu'ils ne venaient pas du village. J'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle et aucun d'eux ne m'était familier."

"Est-ce qu'il y avait sur eux des traces de sang ?" demanda Kakashi, toujours appuyé contre le bois pourrissant de la souche, remplissant lentement ses réserves de chakra.

"Aucune trace, aucune odeur de sang non plus, je me souviens que le vent soufflait de derrière eux. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils venaient pour interroger Mizuki. J'ai tranché l'un des fils qui actionnait les notes explosives, mais elles n'ont pas fonctionné, je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, il y a eu ces filaments blancs m'entourant de toute part et je me suis endormie."

Elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, emplie de honte et de peur.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour Mizuki de prévenir l'extérieur ? Un oiseau ? Un animal coursier ?"

"Non. Jutan est mort il y a plus d'un an et je n'ai pas eu la force de le remplacer."

Elle revit le cadavre éventré sur la pierre ronde et ces mains pleines de sang.

"Avez-vous entendu des fragments de conversation, ou autre ?"

"Rien. Je ne me suis pas réveillée une seule fois."

"Avez-vous vu votre père récemment ?"

Tsubaki releva la tête, interloquée.

"Mon père ?"

"Est-il venu vous rendre visite ces derniers jours ?" continua Kakashi sur un ton indifférent.

"Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis plus d'un an... Je ne suis pas l'enfant qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir." ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Iruka glissa un regard à son compagnon de route. Qu'est-ce que le père de Tsubaki venait faire dans cette histoire ?

"Nous nous remettrons en route ce soir. Nous devrions pouvoir rejoindre Port Lampion en moins de deux nuits. Là-bas nous pourrons vous faire embarquer pour le Pays du Feu avec Mako-chan."

Kakashi se leva.

"Je prendrais le deuxième tour." informa-t-il avant d'installer sa maigre couverture sous l'ombre protectrice de la carriole.

Iruka ne resta pas longtemps auprès de Tsubaki. Prétextant une fatigue véritable, il fuit la compagnie de cette femme qui ravivait en lui des souvenirs douloureux et cuisants.

Kakashi ne dormait pas et n'essayait même pas de feindre. Il se tourna vers le brun dès qu'il le sentit arriver.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" murmura-t-il.

Iruka prit le temps de se glisser dans sa couverture. Ses yeux commençaient à lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il dorme.

"Du fait que ceux des Nuages soient entrés presque jusqu'au village sans tuer qui que ce soit ou le fait qu'ils aient su que Mizuki se trouvait dans la maison ?"

"Je vois que tu as saisi la situation. Je pense que quelqu'un les a laissé aller jusque-là, et je ne crois pas qu'ils aient pris Tsubaki sans raison."

"Et qu'est-ce que le père de Tsubaki aurait à voir là-dedans ?"

Iruka mis son bras devant ses yeux, l'aube commençait à rosir le ciel et la lumière pénétrait sous la carriole.

"C'est ce que j'ai hâte de savoir."

La voix de Kakashi se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. L'obscurité s'emparait de lui. Il sentit une douce chaleur brûler ses lèvres et s'endormit.


	12. Port Lampion

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, tous ces personnages sont l'œuvre du cerveau fertile de Kishimoto Masashi, puisse-t-il garder son cerveau bien entraîné.

**Attention** : Cette fic narre toujours les aventures et amours de deux hommes, soyez averti de sa forte teneur en yaoi en conséquence. De plus, le sang, la violence et le sexe font partie de la vie des shinobi tenez-le vous pour dit.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord je suis désolée, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écrit pendant ces deux ans (oui, deux ans c'est long), disons que j'ai été rattrapée par la vie, le boulot et que j'avais du mal à me remettre à _Naruto_. Heureusement vous étiez là, vous lecteurs qui me demandiez régulièrement où j'avais disparu... Et puis il y a eu deux choses : un matin je me suis réveillée avec un scénar dans la tête, manque de bol je ne l'ai pas marqué alors depuis je cours désespérément après pour tenter de boucler cette histoire dans les trois chapitres qui lui restent. Et enfin une personne m'a rappelé à mes devoirs et à mon amour pour les ninja : j'ai lu _Clair Obscur_ de Twin Sun Leader et je me suis souvenu que j'avais cette histoire à achever.

**Merci** : à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Merci** : à Mokoshna pour sa béta-lecture et pour écrire cette merveilleuse histoire qu'est _Vent d'Est_

xxx

Chapitre 10 : Port Lampion

xxx

Comme des papillons attirés par la flamme, des dizaines de personnes se pressaient aux portes du principal port du nord du Pays de la Foudre. Des paysans chargés du fruit de leur labeur, des colporteurs venus se réapprovisionner, des journaliers à la recherche d'un travail, des jeunes mariés sur le chemin de leur voyage de noce, des jeunes filles en route pour une journée de lèche-vitrines, de riches bourgeois en carriole et de jeunes nobles caracolant à cheval formaient la troupe hétéroclite qui passait sous l'arche rouge délimitant l'entrée de la ville portuaire.

Avec une certaine indifférence née de l'habitude et de la fatigue, les gardes regardaient avec des yeux bovins passer tous ces gens, parfois, ils arrêtaient quelqu'un pour un contrôle de routine : un paysan ou un journalier avec ses quelques maigres possessions, ou encore un groupe de jeunes filles avenantes, mais étrangement ils n'arrêtaient jamais ces gens en carrosse ou à cheval qui passaient devant eux sans même les regarder.

« M'enfin, vous pourriez quand même sourire un peu ! C'est pas comme si on allait à un enterrement ! Oh et puis zut ! »

Les gardes levèrent les yeux, mus d'un sursaut d'adrénaline au son de cette voix forte et aiguë. Un petit groupe de trois paysannes avançait vers la ville. Leurs yeux se posèrent de suite sur la propriétaire de cette voix puissante et des attributs mammaires qui allaient avec. Lentement, comme à regret, leurs regards montèrent de la poitrine généreuse vers le cou légèrement doré et les lèvres aussi roses que les joues pour aller se perdre dans la crinière dorée. Un joli brin de fille bien de chez nous ça mon gars. Les deux gardes se jetèrent un regard de complicité avant de se redresser et de bomber le torse.

Le vieux Boccha poussa avec peine son chariot sous la grande arche de pierre rouge, sans que les gardes ne daignent le regarder. Puis ce fut un jeune homme habillé de soie et monté sur un cheval fougueux qui franchit au galop l'entrée de la ville, manquant de faire tomber la carriole du vieux marchand des quatre saisons. Les trois paysannes s'avancèrent en silence, la blonde boudait, quand aux deux autres elles regardaient leurs pieds et les épaules de la plus frêle semblaient trembloter. D'un air décidé, et en reniflant de dépit envers ses compagnes, la blonde fit un pas en avant. Le bruit métallique de deux lances se croisant l'arrêta net et provoqua le glapissement d'une de ses amies.

« Halte là ! On ne passe pas. » lancèrent les gardes de leur voix la plus grave et majestueuse. Instinctivement ils firent luire les quelques rayons du soleil matinal sur le métal lustré de leurs armures et armes.

Mais la blonde n'allait pas s'en laisser compter ; se redressant fièrement du haut de son mètre soixante, elle posa les poings sur les hanches et leva un regard furieux vers les deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui veulent les molosses ?

— Ma... Mari-chan, je t'en prie... » s'éleva une petite voix fluette derrière elle.

Les deux petites souris s'étaient agglutinées autour de la grande gueule et tentaient désespérément de la retenir de leurs petites mains brunes.

« C'est pas deux fils de sag... mounft... »

L'une d'elles venait de la bâillonner.

« Je... je vous prie de l'excuser messires gardes. » dit l'autre en s'inclinant du plus profondément qu'elle pouvait et en tremblant de tout son corps.

« N'aie pas peur mon petit, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. » déclara en lui souriant doucement l'un des gardes. « Nous devons juste savoir quel est le motif de votre venue ici. » continua-t-il sur le même ton doux et lent qu'il aurait employé avec un chien apeuré.

La jeune fille sembla se rasséréner et détacha son visage du sol pour regarder avec crainte et espoir le représentant de l'ordre.

« Nous sommes venues pour aller voir Yoshida la couturière.

— C'te jolie souris va se marier. On est là pour l'accompagner récupérer sa robe de mariage. »

De toute évidence la blonde s'était débarrassée de la main qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir son moulin à paroles.

« Bien sûr elle a pas l'air d'être la plus joyeuse poule du poulailler, mais bon, elle est plutôt du genre madeleine... »

La future jeune mariée ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Elle dit qu'il est vieux. La belle affaire, y serait la moitié d'aussi riche et le double de vieux que moi j'en voudrais bien quand même. »

Énervée, la blonde passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

« Meuh non, mademoiselle fait la fine bouche et pleure comme une gamine et...

— Mari-chan arrête ! »

La troisième paysanne haussa la voix et le visage. Les gardes esquivèrent un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre. Le visage de la dernière paysanne était défiguré sous son oeil gauche par les restes d'une brûlure s'étalant comme une traînée d'huile sur son cou. Voyant les regards portés sur elle la jeune fille se hâta de baisser à nouveau la tête, laissant son chapeau de roseau couvrir d'ombre sa disgrâce.

« Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux petite gourde ! T'as aucune honte à avoir ! Et puis arrête de te cacher avec ce chapeau ! »

Et malgré les efforts désespérés de sa propriétaire le chapeau vola au loin, obligeant la pauvre fille à cacher sa laideur sous les mèches de ses cheveux noirs.

« Bon allez-y passez ! »

La scène commençait à durer un peu trop longtemps, les gens attendaient derrière et puis ce qui avait commencé comme une bonne blague tournait vite à la débandade, cette blondasse était une vraie harpie, la petite passait son temps à pleurnicher et l'autre... ils frissonnaient en repensant à ces boursouflures qui descendaient sous le kimono. Pauvre fille, elle aurait beau avoir un caractère en or il était peu probable qu'elle vienne un jour faire ses courses de mariée ici... Quant à la blonde, avec un caractère pareil, ils n'en voudraient pas pour tout l'or du monde, aucun doute qu'elle taillerait son pauvre époux en pièce tous les soirs à crier comme un putois pour un oui ou pour un non.

Mari-chan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la ville d'un pas animé, ses deux compagnes la suivirent en trottinant rapidement, non sans avoir auparavant balbutié un remerciement hâtif.

Elles eurent vite fait de disparaître dans la ville portuaire qui semblait en perpétuelle effervescence. En effet, qui irait prêter attention à de petites paysannes quand il y avait tant de belles dames vêtues de soie à contempler de loin et tant de courtisanes vêtues de rêves sur lesquelles baver de près.

La blonde et opulente Mari-chan déambulait le long des étals pendant que ses deux compagnes tentaient désespérément de suivre le rythme et s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre submergées par le sentiment de grandeur et de foule qui émanait de la ville. Elles ne quittaient pas Mari des yeux, sachant qu'elles ne retrouveraient jamais seules leur chemin dans cette foule labyrinthique. A plusieurs reprises elles tentèrent d'attraper la jeune fille par la manche pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible mais cette dernière se dégageait et continuait à papillonner, attirée par les lumières et les sirènes de la cité bigarrée. Alors elles pressaient le pas et trottinaient en prenant garde à ne pas faire de ces mauvaises rencontres que les mères des campagnes racontent à leurs filles pour les dissuader de partir à la grande ville.

Finalement après un périple mouvementé où elles avaient même été abordées par un saoulard aux intentions mauvaises que Mari-chan avait remis en place d'un coup de _geta_ bien placé, finalement donc, elles arrivèrent à la porte de l'établissement Yoshida.

Un jeune homme, frêle enfant à peine sorti de l'adolescence vint ouvrir la porte.

« Nous... nous venons pour la robe de mariée... » bégaya la fiancée avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Oh ça va pas recommencer ! » maugréa la blonde avant de pousser sa malheureuse payse à l'intérieur.

La dernière jeune fille leur emboîta le pas et la porte se referma sur cette scène banale et ordinaire de la vie à la ville.

xxx

« Bon dieu, je serais pas mécontent d'enlever ça, y a le tissu du kimono qui gratte contre mes seins, ça fait un mal de chien ! » se plaignit Mari tout en se laissant aller à glisser contre le mur, pour atterrir jambes écartées dans une position plus digne d'un yakuza que d'une dame.

« Voilà ce que c'est de sortir sans soutien-gorge et pourtant je croyais vous l'avoir plusieurs fois répété jeune fille. »

Une silhouette d'armoire à glace apparut dans la pièce, la rendant immédiatement plus petite.

« Mais ma chère Mako, à l'époque j'étais un homme trop jeune et intéressé par mes futurs atouts pour prêter une oreille attentive aux conseils que dans ta grande mansuétude tu voulais bien me donner. » lui répondit la blonde en écartant les pans de son kimono pour libérer un peu de place pour ses généreuses rondeurs.

« Quelle idée aussi de se balader avec des outres pareilles.

— J'en connais d'autres qui en ont de bien plus gros. » balança la blonde avec un sourire détendu. Elle avait enfin cessé de se sentir à l'étroit, et puis, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver en compagnie de compatriotes dans un lieu sûr. Enfin aussi sûr que pouvait être un lieu en ce monde de shinobi.

« Oui, et qui ont les capacités médicales nécessaires et l'intelligence suffisante pour en prendre soin.

— Seriez-vous en train de m'insulter très chère ? » demanda la blonde au décolleté en battant des cils.

« A peine. Bon alors où se trouve la biche que je suis sensée ramener au pays ? » demanda la géante en se plantant devant la blonde accroupie contre le mur.

« En train de vomir joyeusement, de toute évidence elle fait une allergie aux drogues avec lesquelles les ninja de Kumo l'ont assommée. »

Mako fit une mine légèrement dégoûtée.

« J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas en plus le mal de mer... »

« C'est une kunoichi. Je suis certain qu'elle pourra arroser tous ses ennemis potentiels à grand renfort de vomi. »

« Charmant, je vois que tu me refiles encore tes problèmes.

― Et tu n'as même pas idée à quel point, souffla le nouveau venu avec sérieux.

— Dans ce cas-là je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous retirions pour avoir une conversation sérieuse. »

Kakashi et Mako laissèrent alors Shin et Iruka s'occuper de la pauvre Tsubaki qui continuait à vomir ses boyaux.

« Shin, j'ai besoin d'un lit sur lequel l'allonger pour essayer de nettoyer son chakra des impuretés qui se sont introduites dans son système. »

Preste et docile, exactement comme il avait été à l'Académie, Shin exécuta ses ordres avec une telle efficacité que lorsque l'estomac de Tsubaki cessa enfin de se contracter le lit était prêt et propre. A eux deux ils guidèrent la jeune femme et la firent s'allonger. Iruka lava consciencieusement ses mains pendant que sa patiente échangeait son kimono et ses dessous contre une simple chemise de nuit proposée par le jeune couturier.

Iruka était nerveux. Il n'était pas un très bon médecin, il connaissait bien ses bases, il pouvait essayer de remplacer un véritable docteur en cas d'urgence en attendant un véritable professionnel, mais ses capacités limitées lui pesaient et faisaient trembler ses mains. Et puis c'était Tsubaki... Depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée dans cette clairière son cerveau semblait sans dessus dessous, tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, tout ce qu'il croyait avoir mis derrière lui, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait fuis en sortant de Konoha, tout était revenu à la surface comme un taureau sortant de son enclos et renversant tout sur son passage. Quand il regardait ce visage pâle et triste il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à toutes ces blessures, ces souffrances, cette rancœur secrète qui avait empoisonné son cœur pendant de longues années.

« Vous êtes bien installée Tsubaki-san ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ses traits étaient tirés et de lourdes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

« Ça risque de vous chatouiller puis de vous irriter, mais il faudra que vous le supportiez. Si je vous fais mal dites-le moi. »

Iruka s'installa sur sa chaise, le dos droit, les mouvements rigides et sans grâce. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Lentement il malaxa son chakra, permettant aux battements de son cœur de se calmer, à son souffle de retrouver la régularité. Puis il concentra son chakra dans ses mains et rouvrit les yeux. Avec douceur il passa ses mains au-dessus du corps de sa patiente : de délicats entrelacs de lignes azurées apparurent sur la peau de Tsubaki. Elles étaient pâles, beaucoup trop pâles, les canaux ne charriaient qu'un dixième de l'énergie qu'ils auraient dû transporter. Ça et là apparaissaient de gros caillots qui bouchaient le flux d'énergie. Iruka en compta onze. Prudent et méthodique il repassa cependant une deuxième fois les mains au-dessus du corps étendu, observant au fur et à mesure l'apparition des lignes blafardes.

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua.

Le chakra le long de ses paumes s'enflamma brusquement, crépitant à la surface de la peau de Tsubaki qui poussa un cri de douleur. Il retira vivement ses mains, son chakra disparaissant d'un coup comme soufflé par un coup de vent.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-il d'une voix livide.

Il prit une lente inspiration et se remit à malaxer son chakra. Il passa une nouvelle fois les mains au-dessus de l'abdomen et serra les dents quand il vit la petite concentration de chakra qui pulsait au niveau de la Porte de l'Extase. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire si faux qu'il lui brisait le cœur.

« Félicitations Tsubaki-san, vous êtes enceinte. »

La jeune femme releva la tête, les yeux ébahis.

« Vraiment ? Oh dieux, ça a donc marché ! »

Son visage retrouva des couleurs tandis qu'elle passait une main émerveillée sur son ventre plat.

« Le médecin avait dit qu'il était probable que les premières inséminations ne donnent pas de résultat à cause de mes problèmes de chakra... » confia-t-elle, un sourire glorieux aux lèvres, la main toujours fermement posée sur son ventre, chaleureuse et protectrice.

Iruka se contenta de la regarder, un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Mais elle ne parut se rendre compte de rien, trop heureuse, prise de cette envie de partager sa joie avec le monde entier.

« Oh Iruka-san, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Quand je suis allée à l'hôpital pour demander la première insémination j'avais tellement de doutes, je me demandais s'il était bon que j'essaye d'élever un enfant alors que Mizuki est... si faible » continua-t-elle sur un ton plus doux après une légère hésitation.

« Oh mais j'ai bien fait, je le sais maintenant, la présence de son enfant fera le plus grand bien à Mizuki et comme ça nous formerons enfin une famille ! »

Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient roses, les cernes semblaient s'estomper, elle respirait le bonheur et Iruka avait envie de la frapper en hurlant. Mais il se contenta de conserver son sourire glacé et la refaire s'allonger. Il malaxa une nouvelle fois son chakra pendant que la future maman babillait toujours et commença la délicate et épuisante opération de retirer les caillots qui bouchaient les canaux de Tsubaki.

Ce qui pour un véritable médecin aurait à peine pris plus d'un quart d'heure dura toute l'après-midi, dévorant la majeure partie de son chakra et faisant trembler son corps épuisé.

Quand il quitta sa patiente cette dernière était rayonnante et dévorait avec appétit le repas que Shin lui avait apporté.

Après s'être lavé les mains Iruka finit par se réfugier dans la cuisine. Le désespoir et la rage combattaient dans son cœur, il se sentait prêt à pleurer et à hurler, ses yeux se voilaient de sang quand il pensait à Tsubaki et un goût de fiel lui emplissait la bouche.

Il se recomposa un visage quand il entendit Mako et Kakashi revenir. Obligeant comme l'humble chuunin qu'il était, il se mit à préparer le thé. Après tout, c'était ce qu'on attendait du gentil professeur Iruka, qu'il s'occupe de tout le monde, qu'il veille au confort de chacun, pas qu'il veuille arracher l'enfant à naître du ventre d'une femme enceinte, brûlant d'une jalousie incompréhensible.

« Merci. » dit Mako quand il posa une tasse de thé fumant devant elle. « Alors, comment va la jeune biche ? »

Un masque de sourire toujours posé sur son visage, Iruka ne laissa pas ses mains trembler en servant la tasse de Kakashi et répondit :

« Tsubaki-san et l'enfant se portent bien, si elle s'alimente convenablement et qu'elle se précipite chez un médecin dès qu'elle sera rentrée tout devrait se passer pour le mieux.

— L'enfant ? demanda Kakashi

— Je viens de l'apprendre à Tsubaki-san. De toute évidence les médecins l'avaient prévenue qu'il risquait de se passer un certain temps avant que les inséminations ne soient un succès.

— Inséminations ?

— Le fiancé de Tsubaki-san n'est pas vraiment en condition de faire un enfant en ce moment.

— Mizuki, c'est ça ? »

Le regard perçant de Kakashi se planta dans celui d'Iruka, semblant pouvoir deviner tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui agitaient son cadet.

« Exactement.

— Le même Mizuki qui a essayé de faire voler à Naruto le rouleau des techniques interdites ? »

Le regard de Kakashi était tranchant comme l'acier et se glissait lentement dans chacune des blessures d'Iruka.

« Le même.

—.Eh, ce ne serait pas le gars qu'a essayé de retrouver un des laboratoires secret du _sannin_ renégat ? demanda Mako-san

— Si c'est encore lui.

— Un fauteur de troubles donc. » conclut Kakashi en soufflant sur son thé chaud avant d'en boire la première gorgée.

Et un briseur de coeur doublé d'un connard d'égoïste ambitieux... compléta Iruka en lui-même. Bref le mec parfait dont tomber amoureux.

« Je m'étonne quand même que le service généalogie ait laissé un type pareil avoir des enfants... »

Le regard de Kakashi était toujours cloué au sien, comme un chien qui avait flairé une piste et la suivait obstinément.

« Bah, ils ont dû se dire que la docilité de la mère contrebalancerait les défauts du père.

— Ou alors quelqu'un de haut placé voulait qu'elle ait un enfant à tout prix et le plus vite possible... »

Les mots de Kakashi sonnaient très sérieusement et Iruka sentit sa rage s'apaiser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là ? »

Naturellement, devant un tiers Iruka en était revenu à vouvoyer son supérieur.

« Pas grand chose, je suis toujours aussi étonné de sa filiation.

— Parce que son père est Danzou Kakogan, c'est ça ? Je n'ai jamais entendu... »

Iruka laissa le reste de sa phrase s'envoler, un souvenir voletait dans sa mémoire, presque à portée de main... Il était avec le Troisième et le vieil homme avait des soucis et il avait mentionné quelque chose sur Danzou et une rivalité maligne et enfouie.

« Il était sur les rangs avec le Troisième pour devenir Hokage. Il est toujours du parti de la guerre et on le soupçonne de posséder sa propre milice qui fomente de renverser le Hokage actuel. » révéla Kakashi.

Iruka leva les yeux sur la porte de la cuisine et fut bien heureux de la trouver fermée. Cette discussion prenait un tour trop sérieux et dangereux pour que des bribes parviennent à Shin ou Tsubaki.

« Et sa fille enceinte a été enlevée à quelques mètres des murs de Konoha... » compléta Iruka qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Kakashi.

« Et comble du hasard elle a été enlevée par des ninja de la Foudre... »

Le silence retomba pendant que les trois présents tiraient les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

De légers coups frappés à la porte les tirèrent de leurs réflexions.

« Cousine Hotaru vient de rentrer ; annonça Shin.

— Cousine Hotaru, permets-moi de te présenter : Mari-chan et Suzu-chan. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Iruka s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas rompu le henge. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il se sentait aussi fatigué.

« Dans l'autre pièce doit se trouver Nadeshiko-chan qui est venue pour une robe de mariée. Elles nous quitteront demain matin et mon apprenti et moi prendrons le bateau du soir avec ma belle-sœur pour rentrer au pays. »

Hotaru accepta l'histoire avec sérieux puis partit s'enfermer avec Mari-chan.

Iruka ne resta pas seul pour autant, Shin et Mako-san s'ingénièrent à éloigner de lui les sombres nuages qui passaient derrière ses yeux. Ils parlèrent de Shin, de son travail, de ses progrès, de son éducation, et le professeur ne put s'empêcher de voir dans certains de ses sourires le reflet de celui de Naruto. Par tous les dieux qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour se retrouver en train de discuter avec son protégé tranquillement assis chez Ichiraku...

Lorsque la nuit tomba ces demoiselles furent conviées à suivre les couturières au grand festival qui avait lieu ce soir-là pour remercier les divinités protectrices de la ville. Mari-chan se hâta d'ouvrir un peu plus son décolleté, Nadeshiko couina qu'elle n'était plus malade et qu'elle voulait se joindre à la fête ; quant à la dernière, privée de son chapeau de roseau, Suzu la défigurée cacha ses brûlures sous un châle qu'elle noua autour de son visage et se résolut à suivre ses compagnes.

xxx

Les rues étaient aussi remplies que ce matin si ce n'était plus, la ville entière semblait engloutie sous la foule et les pauvres Suzu et Nadeshiko en étaient réduites à s'accrocher désespérément aux manches de Mari-chan qui fendait les flots de gens comme un brise-glace. Nadeshiko ne cessait de trébucher et de manquer de se faire happer par la multitude, elle tentait malgré tout de protéger précieusement son ventre. Au bout d'un moment Mari finit par s'arrêter et par la prendre par la taille : « Comme ça tu ne risques plus de te perdre ou de te faire bousculer. »

Iruka fut forcé de lâcher la manche de la fausse blonde et lorsque son regard se posa sur Tsubaki à peine déguisée d'une perruque châtain une vague de haine fouetta son corps, crispant ses dents sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang coule dans sa bouche.

Respirant lentement, tentant toujours de rester dans le sillage des deux autres, il tenta de se calmer. Son esprit raisonnable se mit en tête de lui présenter toutes les qualités de Tsubaki-san et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait être heureux qu'elle ait la chance d'attendre un enfant de Mizuki. Mais rien n'y faisait, la colère et la jalousie sifflaient dans son cœur, agitaient son corps de mille tremblements. Comment aurait-il pu accepter sans réaction une telle injustice et une provocation aussi basse de la part du destin ?

Il fut un temps où Mizuki était tout pour lui : un amant, un ami, un confident, un partenaire, un frère. Il aurait été prêt à souffrir mille morts et mille tortures pour qu'il aille bien, pour qu'il soit heureux. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait. Quand Mizuki était venu lui dire qu'il se fiançait il l'avait accepté avec calme, il l'avait félicité, il lui avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur et quand il était parti il avait hurlé de douleur et de colère mais il avait fait bonne figure, il avait accepté parce que c'était ce que Mizuki voulait, parce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait pour le rendre heureux.

Mais Mizuki n'était pas heureux. Tsubaki ne représentait rien pour lui. Il le lui avait dit un soir avant de venir chercher l'apaisement dans son corps et Iruka s'était senti supérieur, il s'était gaussé intérieurement de cette fille qui croyait que Mizuki l'aimait, qui pensait le satisfaire. Alors il avait ravalé sa fierté, il avait noyé ses principes, il l'avait accepté à chaque fois que l'envie lui venait de passer par son lit et chaque fois le réveil était plus dur, son cœur, sa fierté, ses principes violés hurlaient et il se sentait tomber dans un dégoût profond. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à renoncer à lui. Il était son ami, son âme-sœur, son amant et s'il pouvait fonder une famille il se devait d'être heureux pour lui et de l'encourager. Tsubaki était une fille d'une bonne lignée, elle pourrait lui donner tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir et s'il fallait qu'il se sacrifie et bien qu'importe.

Le temps s'écoula. Fuyant ses problèmes de cœur, s'immergeant dans son travail il découvrit un enfant esseulé, un double de lui-même dans ce petit que le Troisième lui présenta : sale, pestant, le regard fermé et défiant et en même temps plein d'espoir. Il se laissa apprivoiser. Quand il était près de lui ou sur ses traces, quand il lui criait dessus, quand il veillait sur son sommeil, tant qu'il s'occupait de lui ses pensées le laissaient tranquille, Naruto semblait chasser de son cœur l'amour souillé qu'il portait à Mizuki, comme si sa présence avait le pouvoir de purifier ses sentiments, de mettre un frein à ses désirs malsains. Il utilisa Naruto comme un bouclier, évitant les rendez-vous, le faisant passer la nuit à la maison, il commença à s'éloigner de son meilleur ami, il le voyait toujours mais l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui s'érodait lentement.

Puis il y eut la première trahison : son amant, son ami prêt à tromper et à tuer un enfant innocent. Il s'était interposé, avait protégé ce futur Hokage qui allait changer le monde de toute la force de son obstination et de sa volonté. Pour Mizuki c'était une trahison. Il avait refusé de lui parler, même après qu'il a plaidé en sa défense auprès du Hokage lui évitant l'exécution en place publique.

Rejeté, il s'était à nouveau plongé dans son travail, faisant des heures supplémentaires au bureau des missions et à l'administration. Quand son coeur s'emplissait de chagrin il repensait aux jours heureux, à leur enfance, aux premiers temps de leur relation quand tout avait été aussi doux qu'un rêve.

Il croyait son cœur guéri quand il reparut dans sa vie, mais il ne tomba que de plus haut. Un à un, avec un plaisir sadique il déchira tous leurs souvenirs, tous les moments heureux et il lui cria sa haine. A présent il ne lui restait plus rien, plus rien que la sensation glaciale d'avoir été utilisé, de s'être laissé souillé volontairement juste pour essayer d'être aimé, d'appartenir à quelqu'un, d'être important.

Il leva des yeux rouges de rage vers Tsubaki tendrement guidée par Kakashi. Mais elle, elle avait tout. Elle n'avait jamais rien su des mensonges de Mizuki, elle avait toujours ignoré ses infidélités, elle avait récupéré les restes dociles de son aimé dont elle pourrait s'occuper sagement et bonnement jusqu'à la fin. Et maintenant elle portait son enfant et elle allait fonder une famille heureuse, perdue dans les mensonges qui rendaient sa vie tellement plus belle que la sienne où tout avait été brisé.

C'était injuste. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait autant aimé que lui ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était autant sacrifiée ? Est-ce qu'elle avait autant supporté ? Est-ce qu'elle avait autant souffert ? Non. Et pourtant à la fin c'était elle qui triomphait, elle était la femme de Mizuki, la mère de son enfant, celle qui transmettrait son souvenir et qui imposerait au monde la force de leur amour. Leur faux amour survivrait alors que ce sentiment qu'il avait eu pendant toutes ces années, pour lequel il s'était immolé, scarifié, humilié ; ce sentiment mourrait avec lui, inconnu, dédaigné, accessoire. Tout ça parce qu'elle était une femme. Un chromosome de différence et elle pouvait aller à l'hôpital se faire inséminer avec le sperme de Mizuki. Alors que lui dès qu'il inscrirait sur les registres de Konoha sa véritable préférence sexuelle perdrait tout droit sur la semence que l'hôpital lui avait prélevée, son patrimoine génétique serait conservé et transmis à des inconnus, ses rêves d'orphelin ne se transformeraient jamais en réalité. Tout ça à cause d'un hasard génétique...

La colère tomba d'un coup, remplacée par un vide immense. La cicatrice dans son dos le lançait, les éclats de ses souvenirs se fichaient dans son cœur comme autant de morceaux de verre. Quand il disparaîtrait il emporterait tous ses souvenirs avec lui, il ne les léguerait à personne, nul ne perpétuerait sa mémoire. Il était seul et il mourrait seul.

Tout à ses pensées il ne sentit même pas le gamin approcher. En quelques secondes il redescendit de toute la hauteur de son désespoir pour se retrouver par terre, le postérieur endolori et un gamin sur les genoux.

« Miso, demeuré, combien de fois faudra te dire de regarder devant toi !

— Oh ça va, tout le monde peut pas marcher d'un pas de pépé comme toi, Shoyu ! »

Le gamin s'était redressé d'un bond pour aller crier sur un de ses camarades.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! Shoyu tu arrêtes d'embêter Miso et Miso si tu aidais la dame à se relever et que tu lui présentais des excuses ? » exigea une jeune adolescente aux cheveux incendiaires qui venait d'arriver.

Le dénommé Miso baissa la tête, grommela dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas et se tourna vers sa victime, tendant la main avant de dire les yeux toujours baissés :

« Désolée madame, c'est ma faute, j'regardais pas où j'allais... »

Suzu accepta la main qu'on lui tendait, se releva et dit en achevant d'épousseter l'arrière de son kimono :

« Excuses acceptées jeune homme. »

C'est alors qu'elle vit un spasme d'horreur passer sur les traits du gosse. Trop tard elle baissa son châle cachant les cicatrices horribles qui s'étendaient de sa joue sur son cou comme une tache d'acide. Elle se détourna, prête à fuir mais une main sur l'arrière de sa manche la retint.

« Excusez-moi, madame, je voulais pas vous blesser, je suis désolé... »

Le pauvre petit avait encore la voix bouleversée. Serrant convulsivement son châle sur son visage, Suzu murmura que ce n'était pas grave et se glissa dans la foule.

Iruka n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Il ne savait pas non plus où avaient disparu les autres... Décidément il ne pouvait rien faire comme il faut. Autour de lui les gens passaient, pressés, riant, parlant, le bousculant, mais ils semblaient si lointains, tous pris dans leur vie, parlant avec leurs amis, profitant de la soirée tandis qu'il restait là, figé, seul, le cœur si douloureux qu'il le sentait se briser lentement.

« Yo. »

Il glapit de surprise.

« Mari-chan, ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? »

« C'est ta faute Suzu-chan, on a pas idée de disparaître comme ça, t'es là et paf je me retourne t'as disparu. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que j'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener saine, sauve et toujours vierge au village ? »

Suzu poussa un cri suraigu et se mit à frapper sa camarade à grand renfort de petits couinements outrés.

La foule passait tranquillement autour d'eux, ne jetant que quelques brefs coup d'œil à ces filles avant que leur regard ne soit accroché par autre chose : un stand de takoyaki, un étalage d'épingles à cheveux, une baraque de yakisoba...

Lentement, discrètement, ils quittèrent les rues animées pour finir par se retrouver seuls dans une petite ruelle dont le lampadaire avait visiblement rendu l'âme.

« Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et un gosse m'a bousculé... »

La voix et les épaules d'Iruka tremblaient, il était pitoyable, un super subordonné pour sûr...

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il observa le chuunin, ses épaules rentrées, sa tête basse, ses bras las. Le chêne de l'Académie n'était plus qu'un roseau pliant sous le poids de ses soucis. Depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Tsubaki, pas un seul véritable sourire n'avait fleuri sur ses lèvres, son regard était hanté par des fantômes du passé et son corps était crispé par une haine et un désespoir qui déchiraient l'âme du professeur. Tandis qu'il guidait Tsubaki à travers la foule il avait senti le regard brûlant de colère qui émanait d'Iruka. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer entre Tsubaki, Iruka et ce Mizuki mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont ils avaient besoin maintenant, pas alors qu'ils avaient décimé une équipe de ninja de Kumo, pas lorsqu'ils allaient devoir faire route le plus vite possible vers le village caché des Nuages où ils devaient rencontrer leur espion le plus important et le plus en danger. Il fallait qu'Iruka pense à autre chose.

Or la meilleure façon que Kakashi connaissait pour distraire quelqu'un, c'était de laisser son corps penser à sa place.

Iruka ne releva pas la tête quand son supérieur se planta devant lui. Il se sentait indigne de le regarder. Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que le sol l'avalât ici et maintenant. Deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton, sans douceur, forçant ses yeux à rencontrer les siens. Le masque de Kakashi était impassible, le visage postiche de Mari-chan ne reflétait rien, ses grands yeux bleus étaient aussi vides que des billes de verre. Mais ses doigts étaient contre son visage, sa main logeait au creux de ses reins, son corps était collé au sien. Un frisson involontaire parcourut son corps, il n'y avait aucun indice à chercher dans ce regard mort mais il savait ce qui allait arriver, il sentait que ces lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes et lui voler toutes ses questions, que son corps allait embraser le sien et faire s'éparpiller les noires colombes qui pesaient sur son âme, que sa volonté allait briser la sienne et le laisser sans rien, l'esprit vide. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait, désespérément. Alors, pour la première fois il fit le premier pas et se jeta sur ces lèvres.

Le baiser prit Kakashi par surprise, jusque-là Iruka s'était toujours laissé faire. Il s'offrait avec un abandon de poupée, il l'attirait par ses regards languides mais jamais il ne prenait l'initiative, comme s'il s'attendait à être rejeté s'il le faisait... Curieux et soucieux de lui faire oublier ce qui le tourmentait, il laissa son subordonné se pendre à son cou, frotter son corps contre le sien, le dévorer avec désespoir. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une humidité suspecte courut jusqu'à sa bouche. Les baisers se mêlaient aux larmes, le corps contre lui frissonnait de désir et tremblait de longs sanglots. Mais le chuunin ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, bien au contraire, il resserra son étreinte, agrippant le kimono, plantant ses dents dans les lèvres roses, gémissant de besoin contre lui. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent tant d'émotions jouaient dans ces pupilles assombries que Kakashi craignit que son compagnon ne devienne fou.

« Est-ce que je te fais bander ? »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche du professeur, froids, crus, détachés, contrastant avec la fièvre qui secouait son corps et le tumulte qui peuplait son regard.

« Oui. Même si là tout de suite ça ne se sent pas vraiment à cause du henge. »

Les yeux de Kakashi étaient clairs, plantés dans les siens. Iruka les observa, cherchant à voir sous le masque de Mari-chan, sous celui de Shiro, sous celui du ninja copieur, jusqu'à arriver à cet individu appelé Kakashi qu'il connaissait si peu mais dont le corps semblait répondre à la fièvre qui habitait le sien. Les yeux n'avaient pas cillé, soutenant son regard, ses attentes.

« Est-ce que je suis plus excitant qu'elle ? »

Sa voix s'était légèrement cassée. Le simple fait de poser la question enfonçait le fuma-shuriken planté dans son cœur.

« Oui. » Les yeux bleu-clair de Mari-chan le regardaient. Il sentait tous ces masques posés les uns sur les autres qui le regardaient, fixement, sans bouger mais au fond de ces paupières il vit trembler quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais quelque chose et c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Alors il s'y accrocha, de toute la force de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de son corps. Ce serait suffisant, il fallait que ce soit suffisant.

Iruka cria de surprise quand il se sentit soudainement poussé contre le mur. Kakashi avait repris l'initiative ; puisque visiblement le fait d'attaquer n'avait pas l'air de sortir tout ce qui encombrait son joli crâne, il prit sur lui de lui faire oublier ce qui le gênait. Ses mains se saisirent des petits seins qui pointaient sous le yukata, sa bouche s'empara des lèvres roses, son corps se fraya un chemin entre les jambes veloutées, sa cuisse se frotta contre le sexe encore caché. Iruka gémit. Les larmes avaient disparu de ses yeux, ce corps pour l'instant encore féminin se tendait vers lui.

Il était imprudent, il le savait. N'importe qui pouvait surgir et trouver les deux jeunes filles dans cette indécente position ; le contrôle d'Iruka pouvait lui échapper à n'importe quel moment et dissiper son henge ; pire il pouvait ne plus réussir à se contrôler et le prendre, ici, dans cette ruelle sombre au milieu des ordures, et si pour lui ce n'était pas grave il savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Iruka, pas pour ce cœur doux et fragile.

Il réfléchissait encore à tout ça. Preuve s'il en fallait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore allé trop loin, qu'il pouvait encore arrêter et repartir sans trop souffrir de désir. Mais à chaque nouveau frisson, à chaque gémissement, à chaque coup de reins que lui donnait Iruka il sentait un lambeau de son contrôle se déchirer et partir, dans sa tête les idées commençaient à se mêler et l'envie de le posséder là, contre ce mur, de s'enfoncer dans sa chair, de le marquer de toutes ses forces enflait en lui, gagnant sans cesse du terrain.

« Mari-chan ? Suzu-chan ? Bon sang, où est-ce qu'elles ont disparu ! »

La voix était forte, résonnant dans la ruelle où seuls se répercutaient les gémissements et les soupirs.

« Bon, on finira par les retrouver, venez Nadeshiko-chan, si vous vous perdiez rappelez-vous bien que l'on se retrouve sous le troisième tori du temple. »

La voix de Mako porta à travers le brouhaha de la fête avant de s'éteindre.

A regrets Kakashi se défit de l'étreinte d'Iruka. Posée contre le mur, la jeune femme au kimono défait le regardait sans comprendre.

« Il vaut mieux que nous rejoignions les autres. »

Il finit de rajuster son yukata avant d'entreprendre de rhabiller sa compagne aux yeux alanguis.

« Il faut au moins rendre ça à Mako, elle a beaucoup de tact. »

Iruka ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Kakashi avait voulu chasser toute pensée de ce cerveau trop plein ; eh bien c'était réussi.

La jeune fille face à lui était aussi présentable que possible malgré ces yeux alourdis par le plaisir et cette bouche rouge de baisers. Kakashi attrapa la main de son compagnon.

« Prêt ? »

Iruka ne lui répondit pas. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ces jolies lèvres et emporta le jeune homme à sa suite jusqu'au troisième tori du temple.

xxx

Ils partirent de bon matin. Contrairement à toute attente Iruka avait connu une longue nuit sans rêve. Ils firent leurs adieux à Mako et Tsubaki. Shin transformé en Nadeshiko devait les accompagner un petit bout de chemin avant de pouvoir revenir à la ville.

« Prenez bien soin de vous et revenez vite à la maison. » leur lança Mako en accompagnant ses vœux d'une bonne claque dans le dos.

« Merci infiniment, je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude. »

Tsubaki s'inclina devant ses sauveurs et Iruka tenta de lui sourire en lui disant que ce n'était rien.

« Mais, dit-il tandis que Kakashi était occupé à parler avec Mako, quand vous rentrerez est-ce que vous pourrez me laisser un mot pour que je sache si Mizuki... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais elle comprit immédiatement et promit.

Mari, Suzu et Nadeshiko repartirent par le même chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté à l'aller mais cette fois les gardes se retinrent d'arrêter la mégère blonde et ses deux souris apprivoisées.

La fausse Nadeshiko les accompagna une longue partie de la matinée. Ils se quittèrent au détour d'un chemin, alors que Kakashi et Iruka s'apprêtaient à emprunter un petit sentier les ramenant vers le petit bois où ils avaient laissé Gloire et Eclair ainsi que leur fidèle carriole. Shin fit promettre à son professeur de passer le voir lorsqu'il reviendrait au village et partit d'un pas juvénile pour retourner à Port Lampion.

Mari et Suzu avançaient lentement sous les arbres torturés et grisâtres de la forêt. Kakashi avait prévu qu'ils pourraient redevenir Shiro et Kuro quand ils auraient passé le petit ru qui allait se jeter dans l'estuaire de Lampion, il n'y aurait alors plus aucun risque que quelqu'un ne les retrouve.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Kakashi s'était figé, le nez au vent, le visage plissé par la concentration.

« Un groupe... de trois... dans notre direction... »

Ils plongèrent dans les buissons, recouvrant de feuilles et de terre leurs vêtements voyants. Au bout d'une minute Iruka les perçut aussi ; il força sa respiration à se calmer, baissa son activité corporelle le plus possible et pria pour que ces ninja ne fassent que passer. Mais les puissances célestes firent la sourde oreille et les ninja se dirigeaient toujours vers eux.

La branche n'émit qu'un léger craquement de protestation quand ils s'arrêtèrent, à l'orée de la clairière, à moitié cachés par le feuillage. Ils étaient trois et soit ils avaient eu des problèmes de croissance soit ils n'étaient que des enfants. Des enfants qui portaient un protecteur orné du nuage de Kumo...

Le coeur d'Iruka descendit dans son estomac. Pourvu que ces enfants s'en aillent le plus vite possible...

L'un d'entre eux sauta à terre, dévoilant son visage aux deux shinobi planqués dans les buissons. Iruka attrapa la main de Kakashi et y dessina les signes « enfant port fête », c'était celui qui l'avait renversé hier. Ses deux acolytes le rejoignirent à terre et Kakashi lui fit remarquer que leur instructeur jounin ne semblait nulle part en vue. Qu'est-ce qu'un groupe de genin ayant échappé à leur professeur pouvait faire là et quelles étaient les chances pour que le fait qu'il y ait deux shinobi de la Feuille à côté soit une simple coïncidence ?

Les enfants étaient silencieux et extrêmement sérieux, trop au gré d'Iruka. Le gamin aux cheveux châtains : Miso ou quelque chose dans le genre sortit de sa poche une sorte de petit personnage de terre cuite. Lorsqu'il le posa à terre le petit golem se mit à cheminer vers les buissons.

Dispersion ! lui ordonna Kakashi.

Lançant chacun une salve de gravillons dans une autre direction, les deux hommes s'envolèrent séparément vers une nouvelle cachette.

Le petit golem s'arrêta quelques secondes puis se tourna et se remit à marcher en direction d'Iruka.

Merde ! Kakashi attrapa l'un des rares kunai qu'il portait sous le kimono et le lança sur la poupée de terre qui se brisa et cessa enfin d'avancer vers son partenaire. Ils profitèrent tous deux de ce moment pour changer à nouveau de place.

Le silence descendit dans la clairière, les enfants n'avaient pas bougé, tous trois plantés au milieu de la trouée, adossés les uns aux autres.

« Vous feriez mieux de sortir de là !

— Ça sert à rien de vous cacher.

— On sait que vous êtes là.

— Et on sait qui vous êtes. » rajouta Miso.

Iruka pâlit. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils s'étaient trahis ? Il avait fait quelque chose qui avait compromis leur déguisement et laissé deviner leur identité ?

« Sors de là, Mahio ! Sors de là et viens te battre ! Je suis Miso Shiru et au nom de mon clan je vais te faire ravaler par le fer chacune des âmes que tu as volées ! Je vais te tuer ! »

La douleur et les larmes gonflaient son visage de gosse et ce regard haineux et désespéré vint se planter dans le coeur d'Iruka.

Kakashi réfléchissait. Le plus vite possible. Il tentait de trouver une solution. S'il avait été seul il savait pertinemment ce qu'il aurait fait, mais il était certain qu'Iruka ne le laisserait pas tuer les enfants. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir, il ne savait pas de quel moyen de pistage se servaient ces mômes mais il était drôlement efficace. Il fallait qu'il les hypnotise et qu'il les mette K.O. pour le compte et le plus vite possible, avant que leur instructeur ne rapplique

Bon, maintenant qu'il avait un plan il fallait qu'il l'applique.

Le gamin aux cheveux noirs para le premier kunai mais ne vit pas celui qui était caché dans son ombre, il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. La note explosive toucha le sol derrière lui et la déflagration rompit le cercle, jetant les enfants à terre. Dans la seconde qui suivit la jeune fille se retrouva clouée au sol, quatre kunai plantés dans ses vêtements l'empêchant de se relever et une nouvelle seconde plus tard la lame de son propre kunai se retrouva collée contre son cou tandis qu'Iruka pesait de tout son poids sur elle.

« C'est fini, les enfants ! Tonna-t-il. Jetez vos armes et mettez vos mains derrière vos têtes ou je la tue. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, pris au dépourvu, mais le regard de Miso se posa sur Iruka et la haine durcit ses traits.

« De toutes façons qu'on t'obéisse ou pas tu tueras Kari comme tu as tué toute ma famille ! Cracha-t-il.

— Ecoute petit, je sais pas avec qui tu me confonds mais jusqu'à hier je ne t'avais jamais vu alors si tu veux jouer la vie de ta partenaire sur un malentendu c'est juste tant pis pour elle. »

Kakashi était admiratif du calme avec lequel l'habituellement émotif Iruka s'exprimait.

La prise du gamin sur son arme faiblit un moment puis reprit de la force.

« Tu auras beau essayer tu ne m'auras pas. Cette cicatrice que tu portes au visage c'est ma mère qui te l'a faite pour me permettre de m'enfuir. J'ai vu les flammes continuer à brûler ton visage alors que tu brisais sa tête sur le sol. Je sais qui tu es et je sais que tu n'as aucune parole. »

Obnubilé par sa rage l'enfant ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Kakashi profita de ce moment pour se placer devant lui et découvrir le sharingan.

La terre trembla sous leurs pieds, parcourue soudain de vagues acérées d'acier. Iruka et Kakashi sautèrent vers les arbres les plus proches.

« Bordel mais ça va pas la tête ! Non seulement vous me faites rouler sous la table mais en plus vous m'abandonnez comme une vieille chaussette. »

Un nouveau venu tenait dans ses bras Kari la rouquine.

« Maître Kimuchi ! s'écrièrent ses élèves.

— Bon alors dans quel guêpier vous vous êtes encore fourrés ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cantonade et son sourire tomba.

« Kakashi le ninja copieur ! »

Un couperet tomba sur le souffle d'Iruka. Maintenant ils étaient clairement dans la mouise. Il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux ressorte vivant de cette clairière. Et ça incluait les enfants. Le regard glacial que lui lança son supérieur ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Kari, Miso, Shoyu, écoutez-moi bien : vous rentrez au village le plus vite possible et vous allez directement chez le Raikage, moi je me charge de retenir ces deux-là. C'est bien compris ?

— Non. »

Miso fit un pas en avant, son kunai à la main.

« Je dois me venger.

— Ecoute-moi bien petit con, tu n'as aucune idée de qui est ce ninja alors tu vas m'obéir tout de suite ou je vais te mettre une de ces fessées dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car un déluge de feu s'abattit sur lui. Kimuchi attrapa Miso et d'un bond esquiva le sort de Katon. Il jeta le jeune homme à ses camarades avant de se mettre à composer des signes à grande vitesse. Kakashi se mit alors à courir, préférant éloigner le plus possible le jounin ennemi d'Iruka.

Raffermissant sa main sur le kunai qu'il avait volé, Iruka bondit vers les genin, espérant que son élan l'entraînerait à trancher ces jeunes vies le plus vite possible. Mais à peine posa-t-il le pied à terre que tout se couvrit de noir. La nuit s'était faite autour de lui et aucun son ne lui parvenait. Sans paniquer il s'arrêta et se concentra. Aucun son, aucun mouvement, on eût dit qu'il était dans une bulle d'obscurité et de silence.

« Dissipation ! »

L'illusion disparut mais les enfants aussi. Faisant affluer le chakra vers ses oreilles il tenta de déceler le bruit de leur fuite.

« Je refuse ! »

En fait il n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, Miso était revenu face à lui, toujours rongé par la haine.

« Je ne fuirai plus !

— Alors nous non plus. » déclarèrent les deux autres en se réunissant à ses côtés.

Un sourire sordide traversa les lèvres d'Iruka et il laissa tomber l'apparence équivoque de Suzu, surprenant les enfants assez longtemps pour s'élancer vers la poitrine découverte du brun. Un autre kunai l'arrêta, il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

« Tu ne nous auras pas en te déguisant, Mahio. Avec l'aide de mes amis je vais venger l'âme de mes parents. »

Du sang coula dans la bouche d'Iruka, laissant un goût âcre, il s'était mordu.

« Shoyu à toi ! »

Iruka n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'à nouveau une prison de ténèbres l'enveloppait. Sauf que cette fois l'obscurité semblait liquide et il ne pouvait plus respirer et son corps était pressé de toutes parts par le poids de l'eau noire. Il lui fallut nettement plus de temps pour se défaire de ce mirage-là.

Quand ses yeux virent à nouveau il s'étonna de ne pas se trouver encerclé. Les enfants avaient disparu et cette fois pas de bruit pour lui indiquer où ils étaient. Affinant son regard, Iruka se mit à la recherche de traces. Il les trouva facilement et se mit à courir à travers la forêt. Il n'avait fait que quelques longues foulées quand l'odeur caractéristique du sang parvint à ses narines. Quand il arriva en vue de la clairière un grand cercle de symboles tracés dans le sang serpentait sur la terre. Au milieu les trois enfants, les poignets ouverts incantaient en composant les signes avec une coordination parfaite. Quoi qu'ils soient en train de préparer ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

Emplissant ses poumons il laissa ses mains se nouer et se dénouer tandis que son chakra se malaxait de plus en plus finement.

« Suiton Le souffle de l'eau ! »

La pression dans son corps atteignit son paroxysme et le torrent de liquide se jeta sur le groupe de genin. Mais le sang répandu se dressa soudain comme un mur et son attaque retomba. A ce moment un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Il sortait de la bouche des trois gamins qui se tordaient de douleur. Leurs corps se mirent à fondre ne laissant d'eux que leurs vêtements et leurs armes et les flaques immondes se mirent à ramper les unes vers les autres. Les symboles de sang bougeaient eux aussi, resserrant le cercle, rejoignant l'étang de chair.

Iruka essaya une nouvelle fois d'attaquer mais la barrière de sang dissipa l'eau. Les flaques se mêlèrent et commencèrent à former un tas, des bras apparurent, des jambes et des têtes. Un cri dévastateur annonça au monde la naissance du monstre et Iruka observa comment les six bras et les six jambes se mirent soudain à bouger, se jetant dans sa direction.

La chose était rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide si on tenait compte du fait qu'elle avait six pattes et donc la possibilité de s'embrouiller avec plein d'entre elles. Et puis elle était trop forte aussi puisqu'elle venait de créer un cratère là où s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes auparavant un arbre et un ninja. Et elle puait le sang et le chakra.

Il n'était clairement pas de taille, elle le surpassait en vitesse, en force et il était en territoire inconnu. Mais il était seul, si Kakashi ne lui avait pas laissé un clone et avait décidé de s'éloigner ce devait être parce qu'il avait à faire à forte partie... Il n'avait qu'une seule chose pour lui. Même s'ils étaient monstrueusement forts et rapides et emplis à craquer de chakra ce n'étaient que des genin, ils ne connaissaient pas encore tous les trucs des shinobi pour faire succomber un adversaire. Il pouvait gagner ce combat. Avec beaucoup d'astuce et encore plus de chance, mais il pouvait le gagner.

Tout en continuant à esquiver la créature il se rapprocha de l'endroit où les enfants avaient pratiqué leur rituel. Sa première priorité était de récupérer leurs armes parce qu'avec un unique kunai il n'allait pas aller bien loin.

Poussant un peu de chakra sous ses semelles pour sauter plus vite, il bondit sur les vêtements. Il n'avait pas pris la première tenue que quelque chose arriva dans son champ de vision. Vif comme l'éclair il se jeta en avant. Lorsqu'il se retourna il constata qu'il ne restait plus rien des affaires des genin, une sorte de feu jaune était en train de tout consumer et continuait de brûler sur la terre nue.

Une des têtes, celle qui avait appartenu à Kari ouvrit la bouche et une nappe de feu liquide fusa vers lui et embrasa l'arbre qu'il mit entre eux.

Tout en esquivant les attaques il cherchait frénétiquement dans les seuls vêtements qu'il avait réussi à sauver. Une poche à kunai, des shuriken, des fils d'acier, quelques notes paralysantes et une arme étrange sans aucune partie tranchante et qui ne paraissait pas très efficace. Dans le doute il préféra la garder mais concentra son attention sur le reste.

Pendant ce temps le monstre gagnait du terrain, commençant à lui roussir les cheveux et transformant l'endroit où ils étaient en une véritable fournaise. Il devait se dépêcher, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'incendie ne se propage et qu'une escouade de ninja ne vienne tenter de le maîtriser et surtout savoir ce qui l'avait provoqué.

Un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit. Tout en continuant à esquiver et les attaques à distance et les coups et les tentatives du monstre pour obstruer son passage, il commença à poser les jalons de sa victoire. Mais tout à coup les yeux d'une nouvelle tête s'ouvrirent. C'était ceux de Shoyu, l'utilisateur de genjutsu. Iruka baissa précipitamment le regard. Les choses allaient devenir bien plus compliquées. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses pieds étaient en train de s'enfoncer dans le sol, tout comme les cailloux et les arbres : la terre devenait un marécage gluant et collant. Sautant sur la branche la plus proche, Iruka fut atteint par un jet de liquide. Il arracha sa manche avant que le feu liquide ne se soit complètement déposé sur sa chair mais une énorme cloque se forma sur son bras gauche tandis qu'au milieu de la boue qui l'avalait lentement le tissu de sa manche continuait de brûler.

Changeant de stratégie il se positionna sur un arbre, parallèle au sol et attrapa un énorme rocher enflammé qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire. Le monstre le rejeta comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une balle. Iruka continua un long moment mais aucune roche n'atteignait sa cible et le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il se mit alors à fuir sans but, affolé, le souffle court. Le monstre le suivait à la trace. Bientôt il se retrouva acculé par un mur de flammes. Il fit volte-face, le kunai à la main. Le monstre avança d'un pas. Iruka coupa le filin d'acier et un sifflement se fit entendre dans l'air. Le monstre leva la tête mais trop tard, une multitude de rochers enflammés lui tomba dessus. Iruka attendit quelques secondes avant de s'élancer. Un fil d'acier à la main il se précipita sur la masse prisonnière, il fit un premier tour, un deuxième, un troisième. Il malaxa le reste de son chakra dans ses bras et tira.

Les trois têtes s'envolèrent de concert, le corps à moitié enterré fut encore agité de quelques soubresauts mais ce fut tout. Le combat était terminé, il avait gagné.

Une tête roula à ses pieds. Les flammes jaunes qui consumaient le bois jetèrent sur cette chevelure des reflets blonds et les yeux bleus du mort le regardèrent. Un froid intense et doux comme la mort descendit sur Iruka.


End file.
